A LONG JOURNEY'S END
by GoldAngel2
Summary: The long awaited sequel to "Together Again" , Julie now faces new challenges as the criminal trial against her kidnapper commences...along with other difficult circumstances, including an unexpected pregnancy. Rated M for language and citrus content
1. Part I - Single Steps

_Author's Note: Here is the sequel of"Together Again" ten years in the making, eight in mothballs as other original work...two published novels claimed the muse and took precedence. I was so happy to see FanFiction has created a story category for Mod Squad, allowing for "Together Again" and "The Date" to come out of the obscurity of the Miscellaneous category to a wider audience. And, because of that I was able to see more readers for both stories so I took the sequel out of the depths of my files and began to work on it. Also, now that the entire series finally has been released on DVD in individual box sets, I have been referring to specific episodes to examine the characters carefully… Their attitudes, mind sets, and relationships,to draw upon for inspiration. Also, two writers in this universe...Minnarett and HazardHusker have contributed exceptional stories to help fire up my creative juices :-)_

 _This sequel will cover the inevitable criminal trial of David Slade, the effect and toll it takes on Julie and Melissa, and of course, Julie's burgeoning rekindled romance with Pete...with some surprises and the involvement of many...including Linc, Chief Adam Greer, Pete's mother and his ex-wife. Those reading this first, I suggest you read "Together Again" which I have edited for flow and continuity to this. The usual disclaimer applies with the exception of my OC secondary characters and plot, I do not own this. Enjoy :-)_

 **A LONG JOURNEY'S END**

 **Part 1 - Single Steps**

It was a chilly Sunday afternoon a little over two weeks before Christmas 1980. Preparations for Christmas were subdued but in full swing at the Bennett ranch. Dan Bennett's untimely and tragic death in October was acutely felt by Dan's widow Julie and daughter Melissa but Julie decided to try to deaden the pain of his absence by throwing herself full force into Christmas. Melissa at six years old was too young to be denied the excitement of the Season but with the strong family atmosphere that traditionally accompanied the holiday, the loss of her father was uppermost in her young mind. Since the tragedy Julie did everything she could to shield Melissa from the void Dan's passing had caused but even with her best efforts she knew that her little girl was missing her daddy.

There was also the additional residual trauma caused by the ordeal of the kidnapping that they had suffered under the hands of David Slade. In that case, it was strange for Melissa had actually done everything she could to comfort Julie. The roles between them had been reversed...yet, when Julie would try to get Melissa to talk to her about how she was feeling and the kidnapping, her little girl would say nothing and quickly change the subject. However, on the nights when Melissa would have terrible nightmares, screaming and running into Julie's room and into her bed it was evident that she had some deep unresolved terror still locked inside connected to that ordeal. On those nights sleep would be elusive for Julie as well, as memories of them being David's captives in that dilapidated cabin came back fresh, as if it had happened that very day. However, both she and Melissa kept these episodes between them...she said nothing to anyone.

So to quash those she responded by presenting a façade of joy to create a place of festive beauty. The parlor was decorated with pine garlands and red velvet bows; the door was festooned with a large pine wreath adorned with satin bows and gold glass ornaments. Christmas cards had begun arriving in the mail so they were placed on the mantle of the fireplace.

Julie, Melissa, Hank, Hannah Travis were riding in the jeep out to the eastern section of the forty-acre property. At the edge of the property there was a field of Scotch pine trees, all in a row. It was here that the Bennett's would select their tree and here that the family Christmas tree was chosen each year, from the time Dan was a toddler and the tradition had continued when he married and had his own family. They would then return in April to plant a sapling to replenish the field in order to assure that there would always be family Christmas trees. Julie insisted that the tradition continued even with Dan being gone.

Hank pulled the jeep over to an opening in the brush that led to the tree-covered field. He cut the motor and everyone jumped out as Hank pulled an axe from the back of the jeep.

"Well, let's go," he said as he led the group into the field.

Julie sighed as she followed him into the field. She was remembering the spring day when she, Dan, and Melissa all came here to plant the replacement for last year's tree. They had made the task into another family event, bringing a picnic basket to enjoy after the planting.

Melissa clung to her mother's hand as they all made their way into the rows of pines standing sentinel as if they were in marching formation. She pulled Julie by the hand to a seven-foot pine almost perfectly shaped.

"That's the one," she said excitedly. "That one Daddy and me picked out when we came here before."

Hannah was amazed. "Melissa, how did you remember just which tree you and your Daddy picked out?"

Melissa grinned, "See the two holly bushes?" She pointed at the two bushes that were situated to the right of the tree. "Daddy said that this tree would be the perfect tree for Christmas 'cause it was near the holly bushes."

Julie smiled lovingly at her daughter. "That's a beautiful tree you picked for us, darling. Hank, can you cut this one down for us?"

Hank nodded, "Sure thing Miss Julie."

He took the axe and chopped at the base of the tree. In a few moments the tree was severed from the ground and its stump was all that remained. Hank and his sons hoisted the pine onto the roof rack of the jeep and tied it down, securing it for the ride back to the house. Everyone headed back to the jeep but Julie hung back, lost in her thoughts...

She was thinking of last year's excursion to pick the tree, Dan and Melissa had chosen a beauty and the three of them were laughing at the comedy of errors that carrying the almost eight foot monster to the waiting jeep presented. When they finally got the tree atop the roof rack and began driving back to the house, they made the surprising discovery that the tree was not tied securely when they heard a WHOOSH then a THUMP. Dan glanced into the rearview mirror, screeched the jeep to a halt, and jumped out to retrieve the wayward tree while his wife and daughter giggled incessantly. Dan pretended to be annoyed but in the end couldn't help joining in their glee. Julie brushed away a stray tear as the memory came back vividly.

Hannah called out, "Miss Julie, are you coming?" Everyone at the jeep had turned and looked at her.

Julie hurriedly wiped her eyes, "Yeah, I'll be right there." She quickened her pace to join those waiting for her.

When they got back to the ranch, Hank and the boys took the tree down and stored it in the barn. This Saturday, the tree would be set up in the parlor by the fireplace and decorated. Julie asked Hank if he would take out the boxes of Christmas decorations and test the strings of lights to make sure they were in working order. He agreed to do that and then Julie took Melissa and headed into the house. She was climbing the stairs when out of the blue a feeling of lightheadedness overtook her. She grasped the banister for support as everything began spinning.

Melissa spotted her mother's spell and became worried. "Mommy are you okay?"

Julie shook her head to clear it. "Yeah, sunshine, I'm fine. Don't you worry about me," Julie brushed the spell aside and took Melissa's hand. "Come on, let's have a snack." They continued in the house.

Inside as Melissa ate her cookies and milk and chattered about how they would decorate the tree, Julie pondered on the dizzy spell she experienced. She tried to figure out why she would feel faint and chalked it up to the problems she had sleeping recently and nervousness about tomorrow. Tomorrow was the court date of the arraignment of David Slade and she had agreed to attend as per subpoena of the district attorney's office. She was glad that she wouldn't be alone because in addition to the district attorney being with her, Pete had promised that he would be there as well, anticipating that he would be served a subpoena by the District Attorney's Office anyway.

Since he returned to Los Angeles almost two weeks ago, Pete had been in touch with her daily, calling her at various times of the day to make sure she and Melissa were all right. But he also called to just talk to her and hearing his voice...warm and affectionate flowing over her senses like bath water never failed to make her feel comforted and protected. However, she opted to not reveal to him the problems she and Melissa were having.

At the same time she had felt guilty...she knew deep inside that he should be told; would want to be told. She decided after he had left when everything was over that she would not burden him any more than he already was. She knew as a chief witness in the upcoming trial he would have to be in a position to make himself available for court; as a matter of fact she knew even if he wasn't going to be subpoenaed as a witness that he would insist on being here. But she also knew that he had a responsibility to his family's business in Los Angeles and could not neglect that...she would never allow that to happen. Knowing how Pete had always protected her she knew he would move heaven and earth, trying to be two places at the same time to make sure that she was safe and drive himself to exhaustion...she didn't want that on her conscience.

Julie had taken the roses he sent her and pressed them lovingly in a book to preserve them as a treasured memory. The expensive vase was placed on her dining room table so she could look at it as it sparkled in the sunlight that came through the window and think of him. She was doing just that as the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Melissa said as she hopped off the chair and scampered to the phone. She picked up the receiver and answered breathlessly. "Hello?"

"Hi Melissa, how you doing?" Pete said.

"I'm good. Do you want to talk to Mommy?" Melissa replied. "She's right here."

"Okay, honey. But I want to talk to you too. How's everything in school, huh?"

Melissa smiled, "Good. I got an A on my alphabet test and a B on my reading test."

Pete said encouragingly, "That's terrific, Melissa. Keep up the good work."

"Are you coming back again?" Melissa asked bluntly. Julie looked at Melissa with raised eyebrows.

Pete laughed out loud. He replied easily, "As a matter of fact, I'm coming there tonight."

"Oh boy! You can see our Christmas tree. We just cut it down and brought it to the barn. We're gonna put it up next Saturday, maybe you can help us decorate it." Melissa gushed.

"We'll see. Okay honey, put Mommy on," Pete requested.

Melissa handed the phone to Julie. "Pete wants to talk to you." She then scooted upstairs.

Julie shook her head and spoke into the phone. "Hi, Pete."

"Hi, sweetheart. How's things?"

"Okay. We were just having a snack after chopping down our Christmas tree," Julie informed him.

"You chopped down a tree?" Pete was incredulous, teasing her. "You're stronger than you look."

Julie giggled. "No, silly, Hank did. But we went up there to show him which tree to cut down. Dan and Melissa chose it in the spring when we all went to the field to plant a new tree."

"You plant new trees?" Pete wanted to know.

"Uh-huh. Every year, when a tree is cut down for Christmas, the following spring a new tree is planted in its place. It's a tradition that started with Dan's family when they first bought the place." Julie sighed, "It was a bit difficult to be there at the field today. I couldn't help remembering the spring when we all went and picked out this year's tree."

Pete was sympathetic. "I'm sorry, honey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had a short spell of lightheadedness but other than that I'm okay."

"Lightheadedness...why? What happened, did you faint?" Pete asked, concerned.

Hearing the anxiousness in his voice Julie lied, "Relax, Pete. I'm fine, really. It's probably just nerves. I'm a bit apprehensive about the arraignment." She didn't want to worry him but it was pointless because she knew he would worry regardless.

"Look, if you'd rather not go tomorrow, I'll tell the D.A. and he'll just have to settle for me being there. I got my subpoena via courier on Friday afternoon," Pete said matter-of-factly.

"I'll be fine, Pete. I'll just take it easy the rest of the day." Seeking to change the subject, Julie asked, "So what time you planning to be here tonight?"

"Oh, about six thirty or seven. I'm at the beach house so I'm gonna drive out in my Woody. So what else did you do today?"

"Well, we went to service this morning. Matt and Debi send their regards. And other than going and getting the tree, nothing. What have you been doing?"

Pete said casually, "Nothing really. Just went for a walk on the beach to think."

"Think, huh? What about?"

"You," Pete replied softly. "I was just thinking how nice it'd be to walk on the beach with you."

Julie smiled, pleased. "It's a little chilly for a walk on the beach. It is December, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But it's the best time to be on the beach. No one else is around and the only thing you hear is the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. Besides, I wear a sweater so it's not as cold as you might think," he told her.

"Just the same, you could catch cold. So make sure when you go for walks on the beach you're bundled up," Julie admonished.

"Yes, Mother," Pete responded pseudo-dutifully. "So if I got sick, would you come and take care of me?"

"Didn't I always before?"

"Yeah." He sounded like a little boy.

"Then I think you know if you needed me I would," she said coyly.

"Haven't I made that clear yet?" Pete asked gently.

"Made what clear?"

"That I need you?"

"Yeah, but I still like to hear you say it," Julie answered sweetly

Pete grinned and said, "Yeah, I need you...And I'm not even sick."

Julie smiled again. "I'm very glad to hear that."

Melissa called from upstairs, "Mommy! Are we gonna go riding?"

"Yes, we are Melissa. Just let me finish up on the phone, okay?" Julie called back. She sighed, "I'm gonna have to go, Pete. I promised Melissa I'd take her riding and it's getting late. I don't want to be out on the path when it gets dark."

"I agree. Especially when you had that dizzy spell earlier. So promise me you won't overdo it, okay?" Pete said insistently.

"Okay, I promise. I'll see you soon. Drive carefully," Julie said.

"I will. Bye, bye, sweetheart," Pete said as he hung up.

Julie replaced the receiver on the cradle. She was eagerly looking forward to seeing Pete again. She hadn't seen him since the second day of the month when he left the ranch to return to his office. After all the incidents connected with David Slade and his kidnapping of her and Melissa, Julie came to depend heavily on Pete's freely and generously given time and efforts. And even before the kidnapping took place, Pete had done so much in helping her to release her excruciating pain and grief from losing Dan, he had been a gift from heaven. Since all that, they had been talking on the phone daily, sometimes for hours, just like old times but it wasn't the same as having him here in front of her. She was still grieving and missing Dan but with Pete back in her life, things felt like they did before she came to live at the ranch.

Julie was also anxious about the arraignment tomorrow for she knew that seeing David Slade again would bring back the cold clammy fear she had felt in that ramshackle cabin when David had relayed to her all his plans for her and Melissa. She shuddered as she recalled his sick and twisted descriptions of a life that he had imagined with her and she was grateful that Pete had insisted on being there in court with her.

She was also morbidly curious as to see how David would plea to the charges of kidnapping and murder. The district attorney had told her that his defense attorney planned to plead not guilty by reason of insanity. Some top psychiatrists had examined David and they all had arrived at the conclusion that his actions were the result of deep-seated neuroses stemmed from unresolved grief of his father's suicide. Julie was sympathetic but also could not get his savagery toward her and Melissa out of her mind. The memories haunted her nights and those of her child.

The sound of Melissa's footsteps shook Julie out of her reverie. "Mommy, are you ready to go?"

Julie nodded her head. "Sure, sweetie, let's go." Grabbing her jacket, she followed Melissa out to the stables.

 _ **Next...Part II - Secrets and Surprises**_


	2. Part 2 - Secrets and Surprises

_Author's Note: Here's the arraignment of David Slade...along with Julie's symptoms, all of which will bring more challenges..._

 ** _Part 2_ \- _Secrets and Surprises_**

Punctual as usual, Pete arrived at the Bennett ranch at exactly 6:45... Right between 6:30 and 7. He parked the Woody right in front, behind Julie's Celica, then got his overnight bag. Climbing up the stairs and onto the porch he rang the bell...

Hannah opened the door. "Hello, Mr. Pete we've expected you."

He smiled politely. "Hi Hannah."

She let him in and just descending the stairs Julie met him. Consulting her watch as she came to the door, she said, "Like you said, between 6:30 and 7:00. On the dot...just like always."

With his engaging grin in place, Pete shrugged and quipped, "I'm too old to change now, angel."

Hannah took his bag and headed upstairs while Julie came up to him. "It's so good to see you," she murmured.

She planted her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward for a kiss. Eagerly accepting the gesture, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against him as his mouth opened to hers. The kiss was soft, lingering...but subtly pulsated with restrained hunger and desire. However, aware of the need to be discreet after a few sultry minutes...they reluctantly drew apart...

Julie said, "Knowing you were coming Melissa wanted to rush right down here as soon as she heard the doorbell ring. But, she's been working on an art project and is covered with poster paint so I had her go into the bathroom to clean up so she wouldn't cover you."

Pete laughed and said, "I wouldn't have minded. Most of the time on the weekend, I'm covered head to toe with grease from working on the Charger."

"Still-,"

She was interrupted by the sound of impatient six-year old feet charging down the hardwood staircase. A small bundle of blonde energy named Melissa raced over to Pete and Julie..nearly colliding with them...

Breathless, she exclaimed, "Hi Pete!"

"Whoa there!"

Pete grabbed hold of Melissa as she barreled into her mother, nearly toppling over as she slid on the polished floor. "Easy honey...put on the brakes before you hurt yourself."

"Melissa!" Julie gasped. "Be careful, you nearly knocked us over."

"Okay Mommy." Melissa then looked up at their visitor. "So how long are you staying with us this time?

"Only a few days this time...then, I'll be back for Christmas," Pete replied, smiling down on her.

"Oh good! Maybe you'll help trim our tree...please?" She beseeched with her own version of Julie's smile...her blue eyes sparkling and he was enchanted.

"Alright sweetheart." His bright blue eyes twinkled back.

Julie smiled as she saw her daughter glow, basking in the adult attention she was getting. "Melissa, please go in the kitchen and tell Hannah we're coming in and will be ready for supper," she directed.

"Okay." She looked up at Pete again and added, "Mommy and I wanted to wait for you 'til we eat."

Pete laughed and said, "Well, that's good 'cause I'm starving."

Melissa flashed a shy smile then pirouetted and scampered toward the kitchen.

Julie raised an amused brow. "Looks like you've scored another conquest...and it looks like you're a little smitten yourself."

Pete shook his head and remarked, "Wow, she is gonna break more than a few hearts with those eyes."

Julie smiled as she concurred, "Yeah, Dan used to say he was going to have to keep a loaded shotgun near the door for the first time some boy comes to take her out." She sighed and added, "Just to make sure he stayed in line...he was determined to protect her."

"I can see why...with those amazing eyes and all she has of you, there will be guys lined up from here to the coast," he stated as he picked up her hand to bring it to his lips. "She's beautiful...just like you."

Their eyes locked and for a moment the world disappeared...Then...

"Mommy! Pete! Supper's ready!" Melissa's voice sang out.

Julie shrugged. "Coming!"

Chuckling, Pete took her hand and tucked it in the crook of his arm to lead her into the dining room...

During supper, Pete couldn't help noticing that Melissa was a regular chatterbox...most of the time. She talked about school, Honeybees and the big Christmas pageant at the church. But in between these bursts of chatter, she would glance around nervously, as if expecting someone to come in and do something. Another thing he noticed was Julie...

Although she tried to conceal them with make up, it was apparent that she had deep circles under her eyes...indicating to him that she was not getting enough sleep. He remembered her mentioning a bit of dizziness earlier and decided that while he was here, he would see to it that she had proper rest. _They've both been through hell_ Pete told himself _and I'm gonna make sure they're alright..._

Julie, on her side was aware of Pete's subtle scrutiny of her and inside her determination to keep him from getting overly concerned steeled. She could see that he was surreptitiously studying her throughout the meal and when her eyes caught him, he busied himself with his food or asked Melissa a question. She was especially glad that her daughter wanted to monopolize Pete's attention because if it were just the two of them, he would be relentless...using his keen deductive skills to pinpoint a reason and solution that would have him taking charge, putting everything in his own life on hold...again.

As they finished dessert, an excited Melissa offered to take Pete into the barn to show him their Christmas tree. Eager to please her, he immediately got up when she grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"C'mon Pete, wait 'til you see it...it's even bigger than last year's," Melissa insisted.

"Okay honey." He glanced over at Julie who shook her head with a chuckle.

"Alright Melissa… But not too long, because you have to get to bed, tomorrow's a school day."

"Okay Mommy." She pulled Pete with her.

After they headed out, Hannah came into the dining room to clear away the dishes. Julie got up to help and picked up the empty glasses to take into the kitchen, causing the housekeeper to protest...

"Miss Julie, you don't have to do this...you can stay and entertain Mr. Pete."

Shaking her head Julie brought the glasses over to the sink to rinse before placing them in the dishwasher. "Oh no Hannah, I want to give you a hand... Besides, Melissa dragged him into the barn to see our Christmas tree"

To prove her point she reached over for a pile of dishes to take to the dishwasher. However she suddenly felt her head spin and the dishes fell from her hands and crashed on the floor as she grabbed the counter for support.

"Oh damn it!" Julie exclaimed as two dishes shattered on the kitchen tile.

Hannah rushed over. "Land sakes Miss Julie... Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Hannah." She reached to pick up the shards but the older woman stopped her.

"Leave this to me." Hannah leaned in and studied Julie carefully, with an odd expression. "Miss Julie-," she began then just kept quiet.

Julie met Hannah's eyes and instantly knew what she was thinking. And to be honest with herself, Julie had been thinking the same thing. However, her period was due in about four days so she wanted to make sure that what they were both thinking was out of the question. With Hannah's help she got to her feet, just as Pete and Melissa returned, entering the kitchen through the back door...

"Mommy, I showed Pete our Christmas tree... And he promised he'd come and help us put it up and decorate it."

Julie smiled at both of them. "Are you sure you have the time?"

Pete replied with a grin, "No sweat, angel. I'm happy to do it." He then zeroed in on the shattered china on the floor that Hannah was in the process of sweeping up. "So what happened here?"

"Oh just a little accident...no big deal." She dismissed it and briskly said to her daughter, "Come on Melissa...time for bed." She hustled her out and with a perplexed shrug Pete followed her...

After they had both seen Melissa to bed, tucking her in for the night, Pete and Julie went into the parlor, where he started a fire in the fireplace. Once he had the blaze going, he went over to the sofa to sit by Julie.

"Ummm," she approved. "The fire's nice...thanks."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he gazed at her. "So...are you gonna come clean and tell me what happened in the kitchen?" he asked softly.

She met the probing blue orbs pinning her. "Nothing."

"Uh-humm." He ran a finger tracing gently over her lips. "Now, why don't I believe you?"

"You're just not going to let up, are you?"

He pondered the question. "Ummm...not a chance."

Julie sighed, "I dropped the dishes while helping Hannah clean up...no big mystery." She looked directly into his eyes. "Really."

Somewhat dubious Pete finally relented, "Okay...if you say so. But I want you to know one thing."

"What?"

"If there is anything wrong, I want to know about it."

She turned her head away but he took hold of her chin and turned it back. "I mean it, honey...anything." He leaned in to silence any further comment or debate with a kiss.

 _Pete Cochrane you don't fight fair_ Julie thought as she surrendered to his tender storm...

...

The next morning after seeing Melissa off to school Pete and Julie climbed into the Woody to make the trek into town. It was a quiet ride for the most part with both of them preoccupied with what they thought the day ahead would bring. Julie, especially was thinking about that as well as what was going on inside her...

When she woke up she had a bout of cramps that sent her to the bathroom. She relieved herself immediately thinking it was her period but then was a bit dismayed when she discovered it wasn't. Remembering the conversation with Pete the night before she got up, flushed the toilet, and cracked open the door to peek at the guestroom door. Thankfully, it was still closed indicating that he had not heard her rush to the bathroom. She breathed a sigh relief and then went about the morning routine, dismissing her rising suspicions in the flurry of activity. But now, in the silence of retrospection, they refused to leave her and plagued her during the ride to the courthouse...

The Salinas courthouse was a stately building of beige concrete and glass that stood at five stories in the center of town. The parking lot was located to the right of the building and Pete pulled the Woody into an open space three rows in to park. He cut the motor and glanced over at Julie who appeared both distracted and reluctant.

Pete sighed and faced the windshield. "We're here," he said, stating the obvious to break the silence.

Julie shook her head. "I'm sorry. Did you say something to me?"

Pete reached his hand to take hers, "Angel, you're a million miles away. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Julie looked at him, "Pete, it's not a question of whether or not I want to do this. I _have_ to do this. If I don't, David can and will try to hurt me and my daughter again, I know it. I _won't_ let him make us his victims."

Pete squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Okay, then I'm right here with you. So let's go."

He opened the driver's door and climbed out, walking over to the passenger door, which he opened for Julie. He offered his hand to help her out and she got out and clung to his hand tightly. They then walked over to the exit gate that led to the courthouse door.

As they got closer, Julie was more and more apprehensive. She gripped Pete's arm with both hands and he could feel her slight shiver as the entered the building. They approached the docket boards and saw that the arraignment was in courtroom C. Pete took Julie's elbow and steered her to the heavy oak door with a large gold "C" painted on it. He opened the door for her and placed his hand on the small of her back as he gently guided her to a bench behind the prosecution's stand...

Pete took a seat next to her and noticed with dismay how terrified she looked. He reached his arm around her to give her a reassuring squeeze as the door to the right of the defendant's stand opened and the bailiff led a handcuffed David Slade out and to the defendant's chair. His attorney hadn't arrived as yet so he turned and looked in the direction of the door at the back of the courtroom. He was about to turn his head forward when he spotted Julie and Pete. His eyes narrowed to gunmetal gray slits as he raked them with his look. Julie shuddered as she wrapped her arms around Pete's left arm and pushed herself back to try to shield herself from that hate filled stare.

Pete's mouth was in a tight grim line as he noticed David's glare. He felt his ire rise and violent thoughts came to mind as he returned the icy regard. He knew that if he and Slade were all alone in the room, the death struggle that took place at the cabin would resume full force and he would be the one man left standing…with no regrets. He glanced down at Julie and was immediately distracted by her fearful pallor. Forgetting about Slade, Pete reached and gently ran his fingers on the side of her face.

He leaned down and whispered to her, "Are you okay?"

Julie nodded, "Uh-huh. I just didn't expect him to be so-,"

"Hostile? Hateful? What did you expect, Julie? The guy kidnapped you and your daughter and probably murdered your husband. If convicted, he could face the death penalty or at the very least, life in the Joint. Honey, he's on trial for two felonies; one a federal charge and you're the key witness for the prosecution. What did you think his reaction would be to seeing you again?" Pete said reasonably.

"I guess I'm still shook from the ordeal. I can't believe he's harbored so much hatred towards my family for so long," Julie said in disbelief. "He was Dan's best friend, they were like brothers."

"Yeah, well some blood siblings hate each other enough to kill each other too. So I wouldn't be surprised by any negative response from him," Pete responded laconically.

The courtroom door opened and Lieutenant Lou Rafferty strode in. He waved at Pete and Julie as he made his way up to the prosecution stand. As the arresting officer, he was to be called to determine the case for trial. He sat next to the district attorney, Timothy Callaghan who was seated at the table going over his trial files and evidence.

Julie was thinking about the interview she had with District Attorney Callaghan. He had spent about three hours with her last Wednesday to get a full description of what had taken place Friday, November 21st. Recounting the whole unbelievable event from the moment David Slade took her and Melissa to the cabin to his deranged description of the life he was planning with her to the vicious attempt on her life was upsetting. But she knew that she had to face reliving the whole thing again to make sure David could never try anything like it again.

With a deep breath, Julie made a valiant effort to quell her apprehension. Again, she was glad that Pete had insisted on being here with her, without him there with her she probably would have fallen apart.

The defense attorney made his way down the aisle to the table where David sat. Julie checked her watch, it was just nine o'clock. Almost on cue, the judge's chamber door opened and Judge Thorton Stanford stepped out.

"All rise," the bailiff intoned as everyone in the courtroom got respectfully to their feet.

The bailiff continued, "The Criminal Court of the city of Salinas is now in session, the Honorable Thorton Stanford presiding. Please be seated."

Everyone took their seats. The judge, an imposing man of about fifty, opened a file folder in front of him and began, "The state of California versus David Slade. Mr. Slade, you are charged with kidnapping, attempted murder, endangering the life of a minor and suspicion of murder. How do you plead?"

David's attorney rose and answered, "We plead not guilty by reason of insanity."

District Attorney Callaghan rose and stated, "In light of the seriousness of the charges, the state requests bail be set at $250,000. The safety of the victims is of the utmost importance."

David's attorney protested, "Your Honor, my client is under psychiatric treatment and medication for manic depression. In light of that and the fact that he is under twenty-four hour supervision at the county jail and overseen by a physician from a mental health facility, I think the bail is a bit high. I can assure you that he won't cause any trouble to anyone, especially Mrs. Bennett and her daughter."

The judge perused the file again, "Trial is scheduled for Monday, December 29, 10:00 AM. Bail is set at $500,000. Mr. Slade is to remain in maximum security custody at the county jail until trial." He banged his gavel and got to his feet to leave the bench and return to his chambers. Everyone else followed suit, filing out of the courtroom.

Pete exited the bench and offered his hand to Julie. As they left the courtroom, he whispered, "Ha, that lawyer's as crazy as Slade. He wanted a reduced bail to get that nut back out on the street."

Julie nodded, "I was a bit worried there for a moment."

Lou Rafferty strode up to them, "Hey guys, how you doing?"

Pete turned and smiled at Lou, "Okay, Lou. It's good to see you."

Julie smiled, "I'm glad to see you Lou."

District Attorney Callaghan came over, "Mrs. Bennett, I need to speak to you."

He gestured for Julie to follow him away from Pete and Lou. "I need some more background on the relationship between your late husband and David Slade. The defense is building a case for his insanity plea so I need some information about their friendship to support an additional murder charge. Can you drop by my office this afternoon about one thirty?"

Julie replied, "Sure, Mr. Callaghan. I'll be there."

"Okay, see you then." He headed toward another courtroom door. Julie walked back over to the two men.

Pete glanced at Callaghan's departing form. He asked Julie, "What was that all about?"

"He wants to meet with me in his office at one thirty. He needs some background about Dan and David's relationship," she replied haltingly. She felt a bit of lightheadedness again and she fought it.

Concerned, Pete looked at her, "You okay? You seem a bit strange."

Julie shook her head to clear it. "Yeah, I'm okay." She shook her head again as the room was spinning while Pete and Lou watched with puzzlement. She walked over to a bench against the wall and sat down.

Pete was at her side immediately. "Are you sure you're all right, honey? You look a little pale." He took her hands in both of his. "Your hands are like ice."

Lou was also concerned. "Julie, if this is too much, I'll call Callaghan and give him the information about Dan and Slade. After all, I've known Dan since third grade and I know as much about them as you would, maybe even more."

Julie looked up at Lou and gave a feeble but grateful smile. "Thanks Lou, but Dan told me all about his past with David and for eight years I witnessed some things that you couldn't know about. I'll be fine, maybe I just need to eat something."

Lou consulted his watch, "Okay then, I'll take you both to brunch." He got up and waited as Pete took Julie's hand and helped her to her feet. They followed Lou out and stopped at his blue Chevy.

"Where are you parked?" Lou asked.

Pete tossed his head over to the visitor's parking lot. "Over there. You want us to follow?"

"Yeah. The restaurant's not far." Lou got into his car.

Pete guided Julie to where his Woody was parked. He opened the passenger door to help her in then made his way to the driver's side. He got in, started the engine and fell in behind Lou to head to the restaurant. As they came to a traffic light he glanced over at Julie, whom he was glad to see was showing more color in her cheeks.

"Feeling better, angel?" he wanted to know.

She looked at him. "Yeah. It was just a little dizziness. I'm okay now," she reassured him.

"You sure?"

Julie sighed, "You know, Pete, you're gonna give yourself high blood pressure worrying about me. You need to cool it."

"It's not easy Julie. It's a habit that I can't break…Nor do I want to," he replied with a stubborn set to his jaw.

She sighed with exasperation, "Okay I give up."

They continued on to the restaurant...

It was about one twenty when Pete drove the Woody back into the visitor's parking lot at the municipal courthouse. It was there that the district attorney's office was located. Pete pulled into a spot, cut the motor and turned to Julie who, although not as terrified as she was earlier, still looked apprehensive.

"Here we are again. You sure you don't want me to go with you?" he asked, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Julie smiled sweetly, "I'm positive. You just wait here and I promise I won't be long."

"What about Melissa? If you're too long up there, you want me to go get her?" Pete suggested.

"No, that's okay. She's going over to the Henderson's after school for a Honeybee meeting. Debi said she'll bring her home after the meeting." She reached over and kissed Pete. "I'll see you in a while."

"Okay, sweetheart. Bye now."

Pete watched as Julie made her way to the courthouse. He savored the view of her slender figure, ash blonde hair shining in the sun as she headed into the building. He was glad to see that her appetite had returned and that she had gained back some of the weight she had dropped during the days following Dan's passing. Even when she had been so thin, she still was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

Dwelling on that, Pete's mind drifted back to the night over two weeks ago when his many dreams and fantasies finally became reality and they made love all night. And the morning after, waking up with Julie beside him was the second best feeling only to his being on top of her and inside her the night before. He remembered the details of their loving; her fragrance, the downy softness of her cornsilk hair, the warmth of her body pressed against him.

A slow smile spread on Pete's face as a thought came to him. He reached and withdrew the keys from the ignition, selecting a key and inserting it into the lock on the glove compartment. He rooted around the compartment and drew out a small dark blue velvet box. Pete grinned as he opened the box and examined its contents, for inside nestled on a midnight blue velvet pad was an exquisitely styled engagement ring with a flawless two and a half carat pear shaped diamond, flanked by two quarter carat diamonds, also flawless. The front style resembled a fleur-de-lis, while the band of the ring was a delicate circle of eighteen-carat gold. The ring caught a ray of sunshine and sparkled profusely, defusing the light and creating a miniature rainbow. Pete took the ring out to examine it more closely. His mind went back to last week when he first saw then purchased the ring...

Pete had called Harry Winston in Beverly Hills and arranged for a private showing of their top flawless diamond rings. Although most of the time, he chafed against his elevated social status and the restrictions it imposed, this was one time he was glad that the name Cochrane demanded preferential treatment.

The manager, an aristocratic looking man in his fifties, was only too happy to comply with Pete's wishes to make a special showing in the privacy of Pete's office and arrived himself with a collection of the finest diamond rings in his store. The man was there for almost four hours and his overly obsequious manner had begun to grate on Pete's nerves when he came across the ring that really caught his eye. As soon as he saw it, he knew that the only finger it could grace was Julie's, it was made for her and her alone.

The jewelry store manager's eyes popped out of his head as he casually pulled out his wallet and paid for the ring in cash. Almost drooling, the man thanked Pete excessively, genuflecting before he left, which irritated Pete even more, reminding him of one of the chief reasons he had come to despise his birthplace of Beverly Hills; which was a value system based purely on the size of one's wallet.

Satisfied, Pete carefully placed the ring back on its velvet pillow, closed the box and locked it back up in the glove compartment. He sat back and mulled over in his mind about when he should give it to Julie and how he should ask her to become his wife. A Christmas proposal was becoming increasingly appealing even though he knew that to ask Julie to marry him two months after her husband's death may not be appropriate. Although he wondered how he could wait any longer then Christmas to make her his, Pete was concentrating hard on being patient but even so he truly questioned his ability to quell his innate tendency toward restlessness. With a sigh, Pete closed his eyes and waited for Julie to return…

In District Attorney Callaghan's office, Julie sat tensely, as the coolly efficient D.A. leafed through the defense file. He looked up at her, seeming uncomfortable if not apologetic.

"I'm sure that all of this is very upsetting for you, Mrs. Bennett but I do need your help. The defense is building up a case of non compos mentos; that is Not Guilty by Reason of Insanity, that Slade did everything as a psychotic response attributed to residual grief from his mother's abandonment of him and his father's suicide. The psychiatrist treating him is stating that his unresolved rage at his father's passing was acted out in his embezzling and the kidnapping of you and your daughter."

"That's what the psychiatrist is coming up with?" Julie asked incredulously. "What else?"

"He also says that Slade has typical severe manic-depressive tendencies that lead to outbreaks of psychosis which prompts his criminal behavior. In addition, the doctor said that these episodes bring out his overwhelming desire for revenge toward imagined wrongs done to him. The defense is hoping that the testimonies of the psychiatrist treating him along with second and third opinions from specialists in the field of grief management will get him a reduced sentence or a dismissal since it is his first offense."

"And what about the prosecution?"

"Well, we're trying to get the maximum sentence based on the federal charge of kidnapping, his obvious mental unbalance leading to potential for violent acts and being a danger to you and your daughter…Life imprisonment in a high security institution for the criminally insane with chance for parole in fifteen years, since he has no priors," the D.A. stated.

"What about the alleged murder of my husband?" Julie demanded.

"That's what we need to establish on the witness stand through cross examination, the witness testimonies of Hank and Hannah Travis of their encounters with Slade… Along with their sons who saw you taken and have experienced similar incidents. That's how we can develop a pattern that has existed to build a case for premeditated murder by proving behaviors that will support his inclination towards committing murder to achieve his goals. Then… We can get a much stronger sentence that will assure that Slade is put away for a long time."

"But will the testimonies of the Travis's be enough?" she probed. "The only other one that knew David as intimately as they do was Dan."

"That's where you come in, Mrs. Bennett. I need you to tell me everything you know about Slade's relationship with your husband, from the time of his father's suicide until your husband's death. I know it will be painful but if we want to put Slade away, you'll have to be up on the witness stand." Callaghan informed her.

Julie pursed her lips and asked bluntly, "Is that all you really want?"

The district attorney frowned, "I'm not sure I'm understanding you, Mrs. Bennett. What else would I ask of you?"

She met his eyes directly...unflinchingly. "Surely you're more than aware that my daughter Melissa was also taken with me. And since my husband's death, she has dealt with more than many adults have in their lifetimes and she's a six-year old child. I emphatically do not want her traumatized further by being involved in this process."

Calłaghan met the steel inside those usually soft brown eyes and saw the gritty determination of a mother bear protecting her cub.

He nodded in assent. "Fair enough...as a father with a daughter myself, if she had been through the same ordeals that yours has I would move Heaven and Earth to protect her. You can rest assured that I will make it clear to the judge and the counsel for the defense that your daughter absolutely is prohibited from being used as a witness." He leaned closer and concluded, "So, can we depend on you, Mrs. Bennett?"

Julie took a deep breath. "Okay, Mr. Callaghan. I'll do my best."

"I also need for you to elaborate more about his behavior during your abduction."

"I know," Julie said resignedly.

Callaghan smiled with satisfaction. "Good. Now, what do you have to tell me about Slade's relationship with your family?"

Julie took another deep breath and began telling Callaghan all she had know or observed in the eight years since she came to the ranch as Mrs. Daniel Bennett. She told him about David's competing with Dan in everything and she told him about David's romantic pursuit of her...including his attempted molestation of her when her husband had been away at a jumping competition.

Callaghan wrote everything down as she spoke, asking for elaboration every now and again as he recorded her deposition. When he started asking Julie about Slade's behavior as she and Melissa were snatched, she became visibly agitated, understandably. She relayed the entire conversation where David told her about his plans for them all, and about his reaction to her attempt to disarm him. She shuddered as she described the ferocity of his attack on Melissa and his threatening the police as they cornered him.

"And how did you break free from him?"

Julie replied, "It all happened so fast but I remember Pete attacking him, knocking into him so he let go of me."

"Pete? You mean Peter Cochrane?" Callaghan asked.

"Uh-huh. He's a friend of mine who accompanied the police when they came to get us."

The D.A. rifled through another file from the pile on his desk. "Lt. Rafferty mentioned to me in his deposition that you, Mr. Cochrane, and Lincoln Hayes all were former undercover officers in Los Angeles." Callaghan stated, reading from a sheet of paper.

"Yeah, we all worked for the LAPD for five years under Captain, now Police Chief Adam Greer. We were part of a special undercover squad to deal with crimes done by kids but we didn't carry guns," Julie told him.

"That explains why Mr. Cochrane subdued Slade during the arrest. The police report states that Mr. Cochrane initiated a struggle with Slade, and rendered him helpless."

"He did."

Callaghan sighed and put aside his notes. "Well, Mrs. Bennett, I think I have all I need for now. If I need anything else, I'll call you." He got to his feet as Julie rose to leave.

"Okay, Mr. Callaghan." Julie headed for the door.

"Good day. Oh and Mrs. Bennett?"

Julie turned and looked at him inquiringly.

"Where's Mr. Cochrane now? I saw him with you this morning," Callaghan asked.

"He's outside waiting for me in his car. Why?" Julie wanted to know.

"Because as a witness I'll have to get a deposition from him. Will he be available?"

"I can ask him. Do you want me to call you when I know?"

Callaghan opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the phone buzzing. "D.A. Callaghan here...What? You're kidding." He sighed, "Okay, okay. Yeah, right. Okay, bye." He hung up the phone with a look of disgust. Remembering that Julie was still standing by the door of his office, Callaghan looked at her. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Mrs. Bennett, but David Slade is free. He was just bailed out of prison."

Julie paled noticeably. "What did you say?" she said slowly, unbelievingly.

Callaghan shook his head. "A representative of Lattimer/LaRocca showed up at the courthouse, paid the $500,000 bail then went to the holding cell at police headquarters and sprung him."

Julie was in a daze as the room began spinning, then everything went black...

 _ **Next...Part 3 - Confirmation**_


	3. Part 3 - Confirmation

_Author's Note: Here's where Julie discovers that her suspicions about her physical condition are confirmed. As promised Dbrocks and HazzardHusker :-)_

 ** _Part 3 - Confirmation_**

Pete was still sitting behind the wheel of the Woody, amusing himself by counting the cars passing by on the busy thoroughfare in front of the courthouse as he waited for Julie. Consulting his watch, he was wondering what was keeping her when someone knocking on the driver's window startled him. Puzzled, he rolled down the window to speak to a court officer urgently summoning him.

"Excuse me sir, are you Peter Cochrane?"

"Yeah." He was immediately alert. "What's wrong?"

"You better come with me, Mr. Cochrane. Mrs. Bennett just passed out in the D.A.'s office."

"Son of a bitch!"

With a growled curse Pete bounded out of the Woody and took off at a dead run to the front entrance of the courthouse with the court officer in pursuit. He yanked open the door and hurried to the elevator and waited impatiently while the elevator lingered on floors.

"C'mon you bastard!"

With a muttered curse, Pete punched the button again and again with no success. He glanced at the courthouse directory, saw the location of the D.A.'s office on the fifth floor, wrenched open the door leading to the stairs and raced upstairs, taking two steps at a time.

Julie felt the soothing coolness of a wet cloth being gently run across her face. Her eyes fluttered open and her vision cleared to view the concerned face of District Attorney Callaghan and the worried eyes of Pete, who was kneeling beside her lightly massaging her face with the cool damp cloth. She tried to get up only to have Pete gently push her back down on the sofa in Callaghan's office.

"Take it easy, honey. You're all right, just rest a minute, okay?" Pete insisted softly.

"Where am I? What happened?" Julie asked, still somewhat disoriented.

D.A. Callaghan replied, "You're in my office, Mrs. Bennett. You passed out and I put you here on my sofa, then sent for Mr. Cochrane."

Julie looked at him blankly. "I passed out?"

"Uh-huh. Right after I told you about David Slade."

Pete was immediately alert. "What about Slade?" he demanded.

Callaghan looked at Pete. "Someone from Lattimer/LaRocca posted bail for him. Lt. Rafferty just called and told me."

"You gotta be putting me on. They paid 500Gs to spring Slade from the slammer?" Pete exploded incredulously.

The district attorney nodded. "I'm just as dismayed about it as you are," Callaghan replied dourly.

"Dismayed? That doesn't even begin to cover it," Pete said bitterly. "So where's he going to stay 'til the 29th, huh? You know that his house is right next door to Julie's don't you?"

"I am aware of that, Mr. Cochrane. That's why I wanted to get a high bail but apparently Slade has deep pocketed connections."

Julie sat up and swung her legs around to get to her feet. "Well, Mr. Callaghan, what can we do?"

Callaghan opened his mouth to answer but before he could, Pete strode over to the district attorney's desk.

"Mind if I use your phone?" he asked brusquely.

"Go ahead. Dial nine first." Callaghan instructed. Julie stepped over to where Pete stood dialing on the phone. He waited for the party to answer.

"Lt. Rafferty, please. Pete Cochrane calling." Pete waited to be connected.

Lou Rafferty answered, "Yeah, Pete."

"Lou, what the hell's going on? The D.A. just told me and Julie that Slade's out."

"Yeah, one of LaRocca's slimy shysters came in with a wad of cash and paid the tab. That's what happens in a democracy and a liberal civil rights state like this, even the scum of the earth can buy their way to freedom if they have the bucks."

"Yeah, I guess. So where's he planning to stay? Not at his place, he's right next door to Julie." Pete reminded him.

"The shyster assured me that he's going to be taken to a high security home for the insane to continue treatment. And I warned him that he's to keep away from Julie and her daughter. The bail will be rescinded if he tries to contact them or see them."

Pete snorted, "You really think he'll behave himself? How are you so sure in his psychotic state of mind he won't try to seek revenge? Did you see his hostility toward Julie this morning at the arraignment?"

"I saw and I'll see to it that they have full protection. What about you, you headed back to L.A?

"No way, not now," Pete replied with firm resolve.

Lou stated, "Then I won't have someone stay inside the house with them. But I'll have an armed, unmarked police car stationed outside the house for surveillance with radio contact to you guys in the case of an emergency."

"Terrific," Pete said dubiously. "You think that'll be enough knowing Slade and his tendencies? Remember how he snatched Julie and Melissa to begin with."

"Yeah but you're an ex-cop, Pete. You'll be able to make sure they're okay."

Pete grunted, "Yeah, well I don't carry a badge anymore so just make sure your guys are out there. 'Cause if Slade's got the balls to show up and finish what he tried on her and Melissa I'll be headed to the slammer and he'll be headed to the morgue. Bye." He hung up the phone and told Julie. "He's going to put an unmarked car outside the house to be in contact with us via radio."

"Good idea," the D.A. answered. He addressed Pete, "Mr. Cochrane, as a witness, I'll need a deposition from you for the trial. And I'm sure Slade's attorney will be contacting you both."

"Look, Mr. Callaghan, could we do the deposition another day? I really should get Mrs. Bennett home." Pete's statement was made as he watched Julie who still had a sickly pallor on her face.

Callaghan nodded understandingly. "Of course. Can I reach you at Mrs. Bennett's?"

Pete assented, "For the time being. Or you can try me at my home on the beach on Monterey Bay." He scribbled the number on a post-it paper and handed it to the D.A. "I'll probably be back and forth." He took Julie's elbow and guided her to the office door.

"I'll be in touch."

...

Pete pulled out of the courthouse parking lot and headed out of town to the ranch. He and Julie drove along in silence and as they came to a traffic light the quiet was finally broken when Julie sighed deeply.

"I just can't get away from it. No matter how hard I try, I just can't get away from it. Oh _damn!_ " she exclaimed.

Pete looked at her with raised brows. "Huh? You want to run that past me again?"

Julie glanced quizzically at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Julie please, a recap for those of us who came in after the movie started."

"What do you mean, Pete?"

"You still have that occasional tendency to begin a conversation from the middle. Either that or I need a hearing aid."

"I don't know what you're trying to say."

"That makes two of us."

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked, exasperated.

Pete shook his head in disbelief. "That's my question. What is it you can't get away from no matter how you try?"

Julie sighed again. "The whole uptight jungle. I thought I had escaped it seven years ago when I left L.A. and the Force…death, killing, crime, courts, the law…but I didn't did I? It seems to have followed me."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "It means that I just wanted a normal life; a husband and a family. Goodness knows I sure didn't have it growing up with my mother."

Pete answered kindly, "I know. Sometimes, we just don't get what we expect or want in life. And the more we reach for it, the more elusive it gets." He mused about his own life as he spoke the words.

"I know. But sometimes I wish I had never said yes when the captain recruited me and I had no experience with the dark side of the human spirit. Then I could have been detached from evil and witnessed it only as a spectator; watching it on the evening news while getting outraged like everyone else…but go on living an ordinary life. That's what I wanted for Melissa and now look at what she's had to face." Julie said with her head down dejectedly, tears flowing.

Pete pulled the Woody over to the side, shifted to park and turned off the motor. He reached over and taking her chin turned her head to face him. "Look Julie, what happened had nothing to do with you making the right or wrong choice…whether or not you joined the force did not cause this. People are people, no matter what and make selfish choices that hurt others, sometimes intentionally. From what I see, this situation had its roots in the past and had been going on long before you came along. Slade resented Dan and was jealous of what he had, blaming him and his father for his own father's death. But everyone made choices. Hell, it probably would have happened eventually even if you weren't here. Slade was harboring all these feelings toward Dan and his father for years and he just snapped, sweetheart, so don't beat yourself up over this, okay?"

Julie sat quietly; digesting everything he said and agreed, "Yeah."

He went on. "Slade's a textbook psychopath…the kind we dealt with constantly, infecting innocent lives with their disease...and it doesn't justify what he did. He's entirely to blame and should pay…especially for endangering the lives of you and your six year old daughter."

Julie nodded as she brushed away the tears. "Thank you for once again for being the voice of reason." She gazed at him, thoughtful; curious. "What about you, Pete, don't you ever wonder what your life would have been like if you never joined the force?"

He looked off into the distance, pondering…then answered, "Probably the same. I'd have fit into my inevitable role as the heir apparent to the insurance throne of H.C. Mutual Indemnity much earlier then I did. Only knowing how I always want things my way I'd probably be on my second divorce by now."

"Your second divorce...you really think that?" she asked.

"Yeah...Remember Julie, I was a spoiled rich brat with a bad attitude, I didn't care much about anything or anyone but myself. And I still didn't 'til I met you and Linc, you guys kind of brought me down off my high horse. I began caring about what's important 'cause you guys did," Pete said reflectively.

Julie shook her pretty head. "I don't believe that, Pete. You probably had integrity and compassion in you all along. If you didn't, now you'd just be another corporate raider, climbing the ladder to success on the sweat and hard work of those who labor for you. But you aren't and you don't."

Pete eyed her curiously and stated, "How do you know? You don't see me at work."

Julie smiled shyly and replied, "Oh I know."

"Oh yeah, how? You become psychic?"

"We may not have been in touch with each other personally but I did keep up on what went on with you, Pete. I read the stories written about you on the financial pages and the society pages in the paper. Your family name is corporate royalty in the state you know." She finished.

Pete grinned boyishly, flattered that Julie cared enough to keep tabs on him through the years even when she was happily married. "I'm kind of pleased that you'd still be interested in knowing about my life," he said.

Julie admitted, "Yeah. I was. We always did have a cosmic bond. I did think about you every now and then, wondering how you were and how you were handling the whole corporate scene. Especially since you told me how you'd never be like your father."

Pete laughed derisively, "Yeah, well I learned to never say never." He looked at Julie significantly and added, "I thought a lot about you too and you're right, honey, we do have a cosmic bond. In the past, we always knew when we needed each other. And that hasn't changed."

Julie's eyes twinkled. "No it hasn't," she agreed. "And I hope it never does."

Pete leaned in and kissed her gently, his lips speaking silently words his heart was calling. Julie opened her mouth to receive him and something deep inside her stirred as she felt her stomach lurch. She abruptly pushed away from Pete and hurriedly opened the car door to scurry to the overgrown brush at the side of the road where she spilled her meal out on the ground.

Perplexed and dismayed, Pete exited through the driver's side and rushed to Julie's side as she knelt in the brush, holding her head and feeling miserable. Pete gingerly knelt beside her, brushing strands of hair out of her face.

"Well, I've had a lot of responses to my kisses over the years but this is the first time I actually made a woman sick," he said jokingly.

In total humiliation Julie looked up at him and burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I wish I could die."

Pete continued caressing her face, "No, I was just kidding, don't cry, baby. It's okay." He brushed the tears out of her eyes. "Are you sure you're all right, angel?"

Julie nodded weakly. She sniffled and tried to smile. "I'll be okay." She unsteadily rose to her feet with Pete's arm around her to support her and they walked back to the car. Pete opened the door and helped her in then climbed behind the wheel. He started the motor and glanced at Julie, worry furrowing his brow.

"I think I'd better get you home. You've had a long day and you need rest."

He gunned the motor and took off speedily down the road to get her home as soon as possible. As they rode along, Julie began to realize why she had been getting lightheaded and nauseous of late. And even though by the calendar she was overdue for her period by a couple of days, something inside told her at that period would never come.

Her heart began pounding as she pondered about the fact that she was arriving at a specific cause and conclusion that gave her both fear and elation at the same time. Mentally, she took inventory of the strange but related incidents of the last few days. She hadn't been able to hold down her breakfast and at times her lunch for the last few days in addition to being late for her period. Julie remembered feeling the same way, having the same symptoms when she discovered she was carrying Melissa so it was becoming clear to her, she was pregnant with Pete's child.

The idea solidified in her mind as they continued to ride home. Peeking over at Pete with her peripheral vision, Julie kept this quiet, knowing that if she voiced her suspicions to him, although she knew he would love the idea, if she were in fact mistaken he would be deeply disappointed. _Pete wants a family so much and if I'm wrong I couldn't bear to see the pain of his disappointment..._

Pete pulled the Woody into the front drive. Turning off the motor, he jumped out and hurried over to Julie's door, offering his hand to help her climb out.

"C'mon honey."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he grasped her hand with his and guided her up the porch stairs and into the house. Once inside they met Hannah, who had been busy dusting. Upon seeing Julie's haggard expression, she abandoned her task and rushed right over...

"Sakes alive Miss Julie!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Nothing serious," Julie said but Pete retorted.

"Don't you believe her for a second… She just threw up on the way home and needs to get rest."

"I'll be right up with some tea," Hannah offered.

"Thank you," Pete said as he escorted Julie up the stairs.

Silent, she leaned against him as he took her the rest of the way. Once in her bedroom, he pulled back the comforter and guided her to the bed, sitting her down.

Julie protested, "This is unnecessary...I'm already feeling better."

Pete knelt down and slipped off her shoes. "Yeah...and and you always ask me to stop on the way home while you upchuck. No dice angel, you're gonna lay down and rest and I'm gonna make sure. So just do it please."

"I guess I don't have a choice."

"Nope."

Sighing, she leaned back and he lifted her legs to put up on the mattress as she laid her head on the pillows. Pete then took her shoes and put them by the nightstand as Hannah entered, carrying a steaming mug of tea.

Julie sat up, accepting the mug. "Thank you, Hannah."

She took a sip and recognized the herbal blend of raspberry with lemon and mint. It was a familiar remedy that Hannah would give her when she had experienced morning sickness when she was beginning to realize that she was carrying her daughter. Julie glanced up into those eyes that knew the truth...

However, another pair of eyes...eyes that she could never conceal anything from, who would be relentless... Demanding to know what was wrong with her were focused on her like twin blue laser beams. Concerned eyes filled with love waited with questions of their own… Questions she wasn't ready to answer, yet.

Julie's eyes glanced at Hannah first, sending a discreet signal...to which she received an imperceptible nod. Then, knowing Hannah would honor her silent request, she sent what she hoped was a reassuring smile towards Pete. She then addressed Hannah...

"Mmmm...thanks, this tea is perfect...I feel better already."

Hannah smiled and said, "I'm glad Miss Julie." She turned and exited the room.

Pete however, was a harder sell. "I'm glad you're feeling better too, honey. But I want you to get on the phone and get an appointment with your doctor. Along with your periods of lightheadedness you need a full check up to make sure everything's okay."

"Pete, I'm okay."

"Yeah, you're okay... The dishes that dropped and broke in the kitchen last night happened on their own."

She raised her chin and sniffed, "Very funny."

His arms folded Pete frowned and shook his head. "It wasn't meant to be, "he retorted.

For a few moments both were at an impasse... Neither one willing to give any quarter. Sometimes in the past it was like this between them… He could be very stubborn at times and that stubbornness often lead to scathing sarcasm. And on her part, Julie could be a bit of a fighter but recognized the times when he could be downright rude if he met with opposition, snapping at her. Her response then would be to withdraw a bit and noticing he had hurt her Pete would usually apologize. But in this case, or she was trying to keep something from him before she knew herself...

 _I know that Pete is only acting out of his concern and love for me but sometimes he can be difficult...especially when he's like this, there's no arguing with him_ Julie sighed, "Alright."

But he wasn't satisfied. Sitting on the edge of the bed and facing her he looked directly into her eyes. "I mean it, Julie. Promise me that you will call your doctor."

Her head lowered Julie complied meekly, "I promise, Pete... I'll call and make an appointment."

...

 _ **2 Days Later**_

Julie sat in the waiting room of the office of Dr. Caitlin Warren, ob-gyn, the doctor who had delivered Melissa. She consulted her watch, and saw she was early for the appointment. She had called Dr. Warren as soon as Pete left to see if she could be fit in. Pete had cornered her, insisting that she call her doctor after her fainting and upchucking. She really didn't need his prompting, she wanted to know for sure if her suspicions about being pregnant were correct since becoming dizzy the day that they all picked out the Christmas tree. The door to the doctor's area opened and Dr. Warren stepped into the waiting room.

"Hi Julie. How are you doing?" Dr. Warren said as she gestured to Julie to follow her.

"Well. I'm okay except for what I'm here for."

Dr. Warren ushered her into an examining room. Julie sat up on the table and the doctor came up to her. "All right then, what seems to be the problem?"

Julie took a deep breath and began, "I think I'm pregnant, Cate. I'm late with my period by almost a week and I'm always on time. Also, lately I've been getting dizzy. And I haven't been able to keep either breakfast or lunch down. Remember, it was the same when I was carrying Melissa."

Dr. Warren nodded. "Have you reason to believe you could be pregnant? Your period could've skipped because of the emotional turmoil from losing your husband and being abducted. And the lightheadedness and nausea could be the flu that's been going around."

Julie said nothing but nodded her head in assent. She thought about the night she spent in the guestroom with Pete. "Yes, Cate, I have reason to believe I'm pregnant. I last got my period in the second week of November, just about a month after Dan died."

"And you've had relations since then?"

Julie bit her lip. "Uh-huh."

Cate Warren's expression didn't change. "Okay, Julie. We'll do a test then." She gave Julie a johnnycoat. "Here, get undressed and put this on and we'll get started." She reached for a pair of examination gloves.

Worried, Julie took the garment and went into the dressing room...

About an hour and a half later Julie was dressed and seated in Dr. Warren's office. The doctor took the test and sent it to the lab, conveniently located in the same medical complex for rush results. Nervously, she tapped her fingers on the armrests of the chair, feeling both on edge and excited at the same time. She was startled by the sound of the door opening when Dr. Warren came into the office carrying a manila folder. Julie watched apprehensively as the doctor took a seat behind her desk. She opened the manila folder and smiled at Julie.

"Well, Julie, your suspicions are confirmed. You are two weeks pregnant." She leafed through the lab results. "I'm a bit concerned about your blood count though. You have a touch of anemia and you'll need to get that corrected." Dr. Warren handed Julie a prescription for vitamins. "Make sure you take two of those a day and then come see me in two weeks, right after Christmas."

Julie took the prescription and nodded. "Okay, Cate. But it'll have to be before the 29th. I have to go to court that day."

Dr. Warren nodded sympathetically. "I know. I've read all about the trial Julie, but you'll have to be careful now. No sudden upsets and you'll have to start eating better. You've gotten a little too thin." She looked directly at Julie. "Is the father going to be around to help out?" she asked softly.

Julie returned Cate's steady gaze. "Yes, Cate, he'll be around. As a matter of fact, when I tell him I'm pregnant, I'm sure he'll be overjoyed."

Dr. Warren smiled, "Good. You know, I don't pry into my patient's lives or judge them, I just try to give them the support they need. And let them know I care." She added, "About the father, I'd like to meet him so I can let him know what he'll need to do. Do you think he'll want to be involved with the entire pregnancy?"

"I have no doubt. When I tell him that he's going to be a father, I'm sure he'll insist upon it."

Dr. Warren looked satisfied, "Great. I'll look forward to meeting him at your next appointment if you can bring him with you."

"I'm sure I can. I'll let you know if he's unable to come."

Dr. Warren stood up to walk Julie to the door. She smiled, "Okay, then. I'll see you. Merry Christmas."

Julie smiled back. "Thanks Cate. Merry Christmas to you too." She got up to leave…

Julie walked to her car, feeling slightly numb. She opened the door, climbed under the wheel and inserted the key into the ignition but she didn't start the car. She just sat there staring through the windshield at nothing at all digesting the news, which really wasn't news. She had a feeling she was expecting when she began her daily bouts with nausea. And the lightheadedness that she was getting was another telltale sign as well for she remembered how she felt when she was pregnant before.

Julie sat there in her car weighing the pros and cons of the situation. She arrived at the conclusion that the confirmation of her intuitions made her ambivalent, a pregnancy was an added burden to an already full plate for her; Christmas, the trial, and the winter, not to mention telling Melissa she was getting a half brother or sister. On the plus side, Julie knew that once she told Pete he was going to be a father, he'd be absolutely and assuredly supportive, given his yearning to be a parent. And knowing him, he'd probably take up residence at the ranch to help and make doubly sure she was all right.

"Well, Julie," she said out loud to herself ruefully, "Quick work, it only took one night. Way to go, girl." She started her car and pulled out of the parking lot.

...

The Toster Center for the criminally insane was located about five miles to the north of the center of town. It housed about fifty-five inmates and was just a half a mile from the Monterey County Correctional Facility. It was a high security building made of steel reinforced concrete, wrought iron bars on the shatterproof glass windows, and was heavily guarded twenty-four hours. It had the enviable reputation of being one of the most secure facilities of its kind and boasted the moniker of "The Fortress." The Fortress had its own psychiatric staff with some of the top psychiatrists and psychologists in the state as consultants. Inside, there were in addition to the dormitories, showers, and dining room, a game room, and treatment rooms for psychoanalysis, hypnotic analysis, hydro therapy and in extreme cases electro-shock therapy.

David Slade was waiting in one of the psychoanalysis chambers with an impassive and uninterested expression. He sighed, and tapped his fingers on the table as he waited for his second session with Dr. Roussel to commence. The orderlies had awakened him at 7 AM for breakfast, then he was forced into the first session with this head shrinker. During that particular session, David was unresponsive… Remaining silent for the barrage of questions that came at him. After an hour of getting nowhere, they both agreed for a new session, right after lunch.

Dr. Emil Roussel, assistant head, was a burly, imposing man in his mid fifties who used a maddening procedure of letting his subjects open up with little prompting. During lunch, David had cooled down enough to realize that if he intended to complete his mission, he had better start being cooperative so he took a different tact, deciding to open up enough to satisfy and convince the powers that be to tell the court to release him. He was in the middle of the session, having discussed at length his childhood, which allowed Dr. Roussel to complete almost three pages of notes.

"So David, how else are you doing now?"

David sighed, "How do you think? I get bailed out of the slammer and I can't go home, I have to go here. It's all that bitch Julie's fault." His anger again surfaced.

Dr. Roussel commented, "You are angry. Again."He continued jotting down notes.

David scoffed, "Wow, you really are a Ph.D. Yeah, Sigmund Freud, I'm angry again...I'm still angry. Wouldn't you be?"

"My opinion isn't the issue here, David. Yours is. Why are you so angry?"

David looked at the doctor in amazement. "You gotta be yanking me, Doc. _Why_ am I angry? My birthright was ripped away from me. I lived in a house that was rightfully mine like a poor relation. My mother split on me, my father blew his brains out. And you ask me why I'm angry?" he asked incredulously.

"Okay David now that we know why you're angry, let's examine each reason. You said your birthright was ripped away from you. How did that happen?"

David's angry expression faded a bit. "My father sold his share in the Bennett ranch to Steve Bennett. He had a few gambling debts and money was tight. Steve Bennett conned my father into selling his share."

"Your father's gambling debts had nothing to do with his decision?"

David pondered that statement. "Maybe they did. But Steve Bennett was his best friend, best friends don't take advantage of each other and that's what Steve Bennett did. He knew my dad was in trouble," he said accusingly.

"But wasn't Mr. Bennett's offer a way for your father to pay off his debts?" Dr. Roussel inquired.

David snorted derisively, "He didn't give him even half of what the land was worth. He stiffed him, 'cause I had the land assessed when I became business manger there. Even though in 1954, the value of the dollar was higher, I figured out the amount Dad received and it was low. He was cheated and so was I."

"You think that your father was forced into selling his share of the ranch?"

"No question."

"You're sure that your father gave up his share of the ranch against his will."

"Absolutely. He loved the ranch. When I was a kid, he'd take me up to the mountains at the end of the property and we'd stay overnight in the cabin there."

"Cabin?" the doctor asked. "The cabin that you brought Mrs. Bennett and her daughter?"

David nodded, "Yeah, the one and the same."

His eyes narrowed to gray slits as Julie came to mind. It was her fault that he couldn't go home because the bail would be rescinded if he came near her or her brat. So the court agreed to bail only if he allowed himself to be incarcerated in this booby hatch for crooks. He should have killed them both when he had the chance. But there would be another opportunity. And he had a score to settle with Pete Cochrane; that was sure for he remembered that day at the cabin, how Cochrane beat him almost senseless and tried to strangle him. Yes, there were things to be accomplished, revenge would be swift and sweet and then they could lock him up and throw away the key for all he cared.

"David, are you all right?" Dr. Roussel asked, noticing David's dark and pensive brooding... Along with the rather disturbing shuddering indicative of suppressed rage.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay," David said absently.

Dr. Roussel closed his notebook. He rose and said, "Well, I think that's enough for today, David." He reached his hand unobtrusively under the table to ring the bell and summon a guard. In a matter of seconds, a burly armed guard came into the room and grasped David's forearm to escort him back to his dorm. Dr. Roussel gathered up his belongings and followed suit…

Once in his office the psychiatrist opened up his notebook and scanned over the notes he had taken during the session. He poured over them meticulously making check marks and going back to prior sessions to review. Closing the notebook, he shook his head and picked up the phone. Dialing a number, he spoke...

"I don't know if I can do what you asked me to do. In my professional opinion after two sessions, what I see is severe manic depressive tendencies brought about by emotional trauma… Leading to moderate to severe periods of psychosis. He also has delusional episodes that bring him to rage. If it we're up to me, I would strongly recommend that he be committed to a maximum-security facility for the criminally insane after the trial."

His party spoke and Dr. Roussel listened then replied with a sigh, "Yes, I know...I will do as you ask. Please reassure Mr. LaRocca that all will taken care of...Good day."

His call ended, Dr. Roussel took his notes from the session with David Slade and tore them from his notebook. He glanced over at his xerox machine and went over there to make some copies, which he placed in a file cabinet drawer. He then returned to his chair and reached across his desk into a wooden box. Pulling out an imported cigar, he took the cutter and snipped the end, then reaching in his pocket, withdrew a gold Cartier lighter. He ignited it and after lighting his cigar, took the notes and put the flame to the papers, tossing them into a crystal ashtray. He sat back, thoughtfully puffing on his cigar and watched as the flames consumed the notes...turning them into ashes...

 _ **Next...Part 4 - Revelations**_


	4. Part 4 - Revelations

_Authors Note: Here's a sweet piece of holiday fluff as Julie tells Pete the big news. It's the beginning of a calm before the inevitable storm. Things are coming together and will happen very quickly after the holiday._

 ** _Part 4 - Revelations_**

Once she got back to the ranch, Julie was up in her bedroom, resting from the activities of the day. She didn't feel any different than she had felt when she wasn't pregnant, just the dizziness and the nausea, but both symptoms had eased up driving home. However, she felt a bit tired since coming home so she had decided to take a nap.

She lay on top of her bed and with a hand on her belly began to think about how she was going to tell Pete and Melissa. Pete, she knew would be thrilled, he wanted so badly to be a father and she knew that he'd be on top of the world. But Melissa was another story. Julie had tried to keep her rekindled relationship with Pete low keyed, just accepting his daily calls and making little of them. But she knew Melissa sensed that there was a more between her and Pete that went beyond the friendship Julie had told her daughter existed between them. She had begun asking more questions about him and even asked the other day just before he came if they ever kissed...

 ** _They had been up in Melissa's room painting and she and Julie as always whenever they were alone had talked about things that were secret between just the two of them. Discussing things that they kept from the world...about Dan and their lives now without him. They did, however, avoid discussing the kidnapping...the residual trauma was still too fresh. However, this conversation went as followed..._**

 ** _"Mommy...can I ask you something?"_**

 ** _Julie smiled. "Sure baby...what is it?"_**

 ** _Melissa took a deep breath. "I want to know about kissing."_**

 ** _Julie raised a brow. "Kissing?"_**

 ** _"Uh-huh...I want to know when a lady and a man kiss what does it mean?"_**

 ** _Julie put down her paintbrush in surprise. "Why do you want to know?"_**

 ** _Melissa put her brush down as well...all serious. "I see ladies and men kissing on TV...and when I'm at Lydia and Rebeccah's I see Paster Matt and Miss Debi kiss when he comes home."_**

 ** _Julie smiled warmly and nodded._**

 ** _Melissa continued, "And I used to see you and Daddy kiss a lot."_**

 _ **"That's because we loved each other." She got up and guided Melissa over to the bed to sit and wrapped an arm around her. "That's why we got married and had you."**_

 _ **Melissa nodded then looked up...directly into Julie's face. "Do people who aren't married kiss?"**_

 _ **"Sometimes."**_

 _ **She then asked, "Have you and Pete kissed?"**_

 _ **Taken a back slightly Julie's smile faded a bit as she try to think of a simple explanation... One that her six-year-old daughter would understand. In addition, she couldn't help but think briefly upon the passionate interlude that she and Pete shared very recently... Causing a tiny bit of guilt. Those two things combined made her want to rapidly change the subject. But, at the same time she had always been truthful with her daughter and stressed the same thing in Melissa. To dodge this question now would make her feel like a hypocrite. She took a deep breath, looking right into her daughter's eyes...**_

 _ **"Yes Melissa...we have."**_

 _ **"Like you and Daddy?"**_

 _ **Carefully, Julie replied, "Well baby, there are different kinds of kisses. But you usually kiss someone when you love them... When they are close to you, like very good friends. And you know, he is like family to me. So, even though it isn't like Daddy and me, we do kiss."**_

 _ **Melissa nodded gravely and she asked no more...**_

Remembering that specific conversation Julie surmised that announcement of a new baby brother or sister on the way would shatter the veneer of casualness that Julie had perpetrated for her daughter's sake. The fact that Melissa brought up the whole subject of men and women kissing was a give away that her little girl was quite astute.

Julie's reverie was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in," she called, hurriedly sitting up.

Hannah entered timidly. "Miss Julie, is everything all right? You've been worrying me with your being dizzy and getting sick in the mornings. What did the doctor say?"

Julie sighed, "Hannah, I'm okay, but there's something you should know. I just found out-"

"You're going to have a baby," Hannah finished for her matter-of-factly.

Julie's eyes widened with disbelief. "You know," she said slowly.

Hannah nodded sagely, "I remembered the first time, Miss Julie and saw the signs. You had the morning sickness, the dizziness." She came closer adding, "I just put two and two together."

Julie sighed, "I guess it was obvious. And I'm sure you know who the father is."

Hannah replied, "It's Mr. Pete...the night before he left, right after Thanksgiving."

"You knew all this time...when I dropped the dishes in the kitchen the other night."

Hannah nodded.

Sighing Julie nodded, "Uh-huh." She lowered her head

Patting her shoulder, Hannah smiled brightly, "Well congratulations, Miss Julie. And don't you fret...I'm going to have to make sure you eat properly and we can make the guestroom into a nursery." She was already making plans.

Julie held up a hand. "Hold on for the time being. I have to tell Pete and Melissa first."

The housekeeper asked, "When will you tell them?"

"I'll tell Pete as soon as he comes back, I know how he'll react." Julie sighed and continued, "Melissa, I'll have to tell carefully so we'll need to keep everything quiet until I can."

Hannah nodded. "The poor little thing has had a lot to deal with lately. Losing her daddy, being kidnapped with her mommy, and now the changes to her family."

Julie lowered her head. "I've made a real mess of things, haven't I, Hannah?"

Sensing her guilt Hannah apologized, "I'm sorry Miss Julie, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I was getting carried away...But Mr. Pete's a good man and he'll be a good daddy." She flashed a reassuring smile. "After everything that's happened it will be so wonderful to have a baby in the house again, I was just, well, I'm sorry." She looked at her watch. "You stay here and rest, I'll got get Miss Melissa at the bus."

Julie smiled, "Thanks Hannah. And don't apologize. You're right, it will be wonderful to have a baby in the house again." She was beginning to get excited herself.

They heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. Julie and Hannah looked at each other quizzically until they heard a resonant masculine voice calling, "Julie? Hey Julie?"

Shrugging her shoulders Julie smiled and Hannah nodded as they recognized the voice. Hannah went out to the head of the stairs, "She's up here, Mr. Pete."

Pete looked up towards the top of the stairs and lowered his voice. "Oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be so loud. Is she sleeping?"

Hannah descended the stairs and replied, "She was but I woke her accidentally. She wants you to come on up."

"Are you sure? Maybe I can come up later," Pete said solicitously.

He was interrupted by Julie's voice calling, "Pete? Come on up."

"Okay, Julie, I'm coming," he called back.

Pete ascended the staircase and made his way to Julie's bedroom. He pushed open the door and gently closed it, then approached the bed where Julie was still semi-reclined. "How you feeling, honey?"

Julie sat up and smiled weakly, "I'm okay, just taking a little catnap." She continued,

Pete grinned, "I'm glad. I've been worried about you since Monday. So, did you see the doctor?"

Julie nodded, "Uh-huh."

"And?"

Julie swung her legs over the side of the bed. She rose to face him, "Pete, you might want to have a seat."

Pete's grin faded and he was immediately alarmed. "Julie, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, looking curiously at her, a touch of foreboding in his eyes.

Julie bit her lip and turned away from him. "You remember saying to me how you felt about having a family?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, be careful what you wish for." Julie turned and faced him, her eyes dancing. "I went to the doctor's this morning, to be checked out and found out that I'm pregnant," she finished with a deep breath.

She was met with dead silence while Pete looked at her blankly for a few minutes as the news sunk in. His eyes widened first in disbelief then like quicksilver they changed to register surprise and then a growing sense of excitement. He jumped to his feet and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you serious? You're really pregnant?" he asked incredulously.

Julie nodded, "Uh-huh, I'm really going to have a baby. Or I should say we are going to have a baby."

Pete shook his head, still not truly believing. "But we were only together one night."

Julie giggled, "Sometimes it only takes one night, silly."

Pete nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I guess so." He shook his head, still digesting the news.

She became serious for a moment. "You are okay with this aren't you, Pete? I mean we really didn't plan it, it just kind of happened…and so fast." She appeared almost reluctant, as if she were holding something back.

"Okay?" Pete echoed. "Baby, I'm more than okay. I just can't believe it. You—we're gonna have a baby!" He cradled her face in his hands, leaned in and kissed her gently. "Oh, angel, I'm so happy." He noticed her slight reticence. "Aren't you happy about it?"

"I am happy but I admit I'm afraid to tell Melissa. It's only been two months since her daddy died, she may have a problem with me giving her a new baby brother or sister," Julie said with a concerned frown.

"We don't have to say anything right away, sweetheart." he reassured her. "We can tell her together when it's time." Pete sat down on the bed again, an almost dreamy expression on his face. "We're going to be parents. Wow!"

Julie sat down beside him. "Yeah, we are. Which reminds me, Dr. Warren my ob-gyn wants you to come with me when I go for my next appointment. She wants to explain to you what your role is going to be, Daddy," she said teasingly.

Pete grinned widely when he heard the word "Daddy." "Sure, when's the appointment?"

"The 26th at 10 AM. I told her that we couldn't come because we had to be in court on the 29th for the trial," Julie replied.

Pete's grin faded and he shook his head stubbornly. "Oh no, I don't think so. At least not until they're ready to call you on the witness stand. You aren't going to be put through any unnecessary wringers, not if I can help it."

"Pete, I'm not made of tissue paper. I can handle it and I made a commitment to be there."

"Yeah, well they're just going to have to do without you. Until they need your testimony, I'm not going to let you go there and get raked, upsetting you and the baby." Pete was adamant, and he was standing for no arguments.

Julie sighed, "I'll be okay, Pete. I have gone through this before."

"That may be true, honey, but you didn't have to be the star witness in a criminal trial when you were carrying Melissa, I'll wager."

"No but-" she protested but Pete laid his finger over her lips.

"Look, Julie I'm not gonna change my mind so you might as well just accept it. I'll call Callaghan in the morning and tell him that circumstances being what they are, your appearance in court will be short. And that's final."

Julie raised her chin. "Are you dictating to me, Peter Cochrane? Because if you are, may I remind you that this is the eighties and we aren't married," she sniffed.

Pete met her challenge with one of with his own. "I'm fully aware of those facts ma'am, but you'd better get used to it 'cause I'm gonna be watching over you day and night. So deal with it." He rose to his feet in a gesture of dismissal.

Julie felt slightly annoyed by his typical overbearing attitude but decided to keep quiet about it. It wasn't like he had no say at all; he was the father after all. She knew Pete well and she knew that when he began to dig his heels in about something, he would not be budged, so she gave up. At least for the time being…

"Yes, Pete," she responded meekly as she got up. She heard the front door open and Melissa's voice so she grabbed Pete's arm. "Remember, don't say anything to Melissa yet," she cautioned.

Pete reassured her, "Don't worry honey, I won't." He took her hand and they went downstairs.

...

Saturday morning had dawned chilly and cloudy at the ranch and snow was falling in the mountains as evidenced by the misty virga that enshrouded them. It was ten days before Christmas and Pete, Julie and Melissa were in Salinas shopping at the Galleria. The atmosphere was festive, with all the trimmings of the season festooning the storefronts and Christmas music sweetening the air. After having a quick lunch, Julie asked Pete to take Melissa with him so she could finish getting Melissa's presents. Pete readily agreed for he wanted to buy some of Julie's gifts and Melissa had asked him to help her find a gift for Julie as well. The three agreed to meet at the Food Court so as not to get engulfed by the huge throng of holiday shoppers at the mall.

"Okay, guys, I'll meet you both here at about three thirty," Julie directed as she consulted a small notepad. "Don't get lost."

"We won't, Mommy," Melissa reassured her.

Pete added sotto voce, "Don't overdo it," as he reached to kiss her on the cheek.

"I won't, I promise," Julie said as she headed of into the crowd.

Pete watched her disappear into the sea of humanity milling about. He smiled down at Melissa. "Well honey, where do you want to go first?"

Melissa looked up at him beseechingly, "Could we go see some clothes for Mommy? I saved up to get her a pretty sweater I saw last week when I came here with Lydia and Rebeccah."

"Okay," he said as he took her hand. "Lead the way."

Julie was heading toward the department store at the far end of the mall when her eyes came across the display of baby clothes at the Baby Boutique. On a whim, she went in and strolled over to the newborn section. She smiled as she perused through the various articles of clothing, the sleepers, the layette sets, and the bath sets. It felt funny yet wonderful to be looking at clothing for a baby again. She remembered seven years ago when knowing she was to become a mother, how excited she was when she began getting things for Melissa. She also shed a small tear, also remembering little Sally Ann, the abandoned baby she had wanted to keep so badly when she was on the force.

Every now and then, that child entered her thoughts for Julie had fallen head over heels in love with the frail but beautiful little girl and giving her back had nearly killed her. But then she left the Force, met and married Dan and had Melissa, her own little girl. Julie smiled again, chasing away the tear that had tricked from her eye as she reminisced. She glanced at her watch and then left the store to continue shopping...

On the opposite side of the mall, Pete and Melissa were browsing through a trendy ladies shop, looking at the sweaters. Melissa was especially interested in the angora cashmere sweaters that were displayed on a table right in the middle of the store.

Pete took note of her absorption and commented, "You find something you like?"

Melissa looked up at him. "Uh-huh. Don't you think Mommy would look pretty in one of these?" She picked up a fluffy pale pink sweater and held it out.

Pete studied the garment carefully. "Uh-huh, I think it would look beautiful on her. Are you going to get it for her for Christmas?"

Melissa nodded, "Yep, if I have enough money. I helped Josh and Jim clean up the stable and Hank gave me $5.00," she stated proudly and reached into the small pocketbook she had with her. "And I've been saving my allowance since summer."

She took out her money and counted it carefully, placing the coins and bills in piles as she took account of her funds. Pete stifled a grin as he watched her so seriously checking the price tag and then checking her cash. Satisfied, she picked up the money and the sweater, heading to the cashier. Pete followed her as she got in line to wait to pay for the sweater.

Finally, the line got up to her. Barely able to reach the counter, Melissa placed the delicate garment on the counter where a thirtyish redhead smiled kindly.

"Okay now, you want to buy this? For someone special?" the saleslady said.

Melissa nodded, "Uh-huh, for my Mommy. I saved up just to buy her a Christmas present."

"Well, aren't you nice to buy this for your mommy. Would you like it wrapped?"

Melissa's eyes widened. "Could you do that?"

The saleslady smiled, "Sure we can." She put the sweater into a box and handed it to the girl in the window behind her to wrap

The redhead rang up the amount on the price tag. She added the sales tax and totaled up the amount. "It comes to $37.75 with tax." She waited while Melissa counted out all her money and handed it over the counter to the saleswoman. The saleswoman counted the money and then said with a bit of reluctance, "I'm sorry, honey but you're $5.00 short."

Melissa's smile faded as disappointment registered. "But I counted it and saw the price tag. I really wanted to get it for my Mommy," she said with dismay. Her eyes looked at the lady beseechingly, making the woman very uncomfortable.

Pete was watching the exchange with growing concern so he stepped forward to intervene. "It's okay Melissa honey, I'll take care of the rest."

He reached in, pulled out his wallet, extracted a $5 bill and laid it on the counter for the saleslady to add to the other cash.

Melissa looked up at Pete gratefully. "I'll pay you back, I promise," she vowed solemnly.

Pete grinned, "Don't worry about it."

The red haired saleslady turned and handed Melissa a beautifully wrapped box with an ornately tied red and gold bow. She looked a Pete and commented to Melissa, "Your daddy is very nice to help you with your shopping."

Melissa looked directly at the woman. "He's not my Daddy, he's my friend. My Daddy's in Heaven," she said bluntly and turned away.

The woman looked with horror at Pete. "Oh my sir, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" she gasped apologetically looking at the two of them helplessly.

Pete held up his hand to reassure the woman. "It's okay, Miss. We know you didn't, don't we Melissa?" he asked Melissa who was standing there.

Melissa nodded, her past cheerful mood somewhat subdued. Pete took Melissa's hand and they quickly exited the store.

They walked along quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. Pete wanted to say something to offer comfort but Melissa was doing what Julie had done so many times before...locking herself away, appearing unaware that she was even holding his hand. He watched Melissa with concern, the incident with the saleslady at the store seemed to take the wind out of her sails for the shopping trip and she looked at the windows as they strolled along, avoiding his eyes.

She then became transfixed by a window display for a ceramic gift shop. In the window there, catching her eye, was a beautifully detailed Nativity set, with hand-painted figurines of the Holy Family, the Wise Men, an angel, two shepherds, and the animals.

Letting go of Pete's hand, Melissa pressed up close to the glass, mesmerized by the set. Pete knelt down beside her and his heart caught as tears slid down her cheeks. He reached in his pocket for a handkerchief and gently wiped her face, an almost mirror image of her mother.

"What is it, darlin'?" he asked softly.

Melissa pointed at the Nativity set. "My Daddy used to told me the story of Jesus' birthday. He said that that's what Christmas really is, not just Santa Claus and reindeer. He told me that Jesus was God's son and was a baby first like me."

Pete nodded, "He was right, sweetheart. With all the excitement everyone forgets that but it's true. God gave us a gift, His Son and that's why He wants us to give each other gifts."

Melissa continued, "Last year, Daddy told me the story about the angel that came and told the shepherds to go see the Baby Jesus and how the Wise Men followed the Star." She lowered her head and added, "He can't read it to me now." Her face looked forlorn and anguished.

Pete took her tiny chin in his hand and raised her head so she could look at him. She looked so much like Julie, her face delicate and porcelain like a china doll. He said reassuringly, "That's true, but if you want, I'll read it to you."

Melissa sniffled, "Y-you will?"

Pete nodded, "Uh-huh."

Melissa smiled through her tears. "Thank you, Pete." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She then squeezed him in a hug, which he returned.

He rose to his full height and then suggested, "Shall we go meet Mommy?"

Melissa shook her head, "I want to sit on the bench and wait so she won't see that I cried."

Pete nodded in agreement and taking her by the hand, led her to the nearest empty bench. Melissa put the gift for Julie down on the opposite side of her and she looked earnestly up into Pete's eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

Pete noticed the gravity of her expression. "Sure. I hope I can answer it," he replied.

Melissa continued her direct approach. "Pete, do you love my Mommy?" she inquired evenly.

Pete pursed his lips and remained silent for a moment. He had to remind himself that Melissa was only six years old in spite of how grown up she was acting. He turned and looked steadily into the grown-up little girl's questioning gaze. "Yes, Melissa, I do. I love your Mommy very, very much," he admitted honestly.

"Do you want to come and live with Mommy and me?" Melissa asked

Pete gazed into the child's cornflower blue orbs. "Someday I'd like nothing better, sweetheart," he replied fervently, wholeheartedly.

...

It was about five thirty when Pete, Julie and Melissa wearily returned to the ranch, their session of Christmas shopping done. It had been a rough go, Julie had been fatigued by the shopping and uncharacteristically snappish with both Pete and Melissa all during the ride home. Pete's patience was wearing a bit thin but he squashed his irritation and maintained a cheerful manner.

During their absence Hannah and Hank had brought down all the lights, trimmings, ornaments and stand for the putting up of the tree. Hank, Pete, Jim, and Josh lugged the large full tree into the parlor and put it into the stand. The men set up a ladder and then Hank and Pete proceeded to take the strings of lights and festoon the branches of the large evergreen with them. Melissa supervised the operation, offering suggestion, directions, or commentary well Julie and Hannah went through boxes to discard ornaments that might've broken being transferred from storage.

Finally, the tree was covered in tiny multicolored lights and ready for decorating. Julie came into the parlor carrying her camera while Melissa reached into one of the large cardboard boxes that bore the ornaments for the tree. Julie cautioned her as she came out with a box of shiny glass balls with hooks ready to be hung.

"Melissa, be careful, those are breakable," she directed as the determined little girl selected a box of ornaments and headed to a lower area behind the tree.

"I know Mommy. I'll be careful I promise," Melissa assured her mother as she chose a spot on the tree to begin. Julie chose a box of especially fragile ornaments for the topmost branches of the tree. Carrying the box carefully, she began the climb on the ladder.

Pete re-entered the parlor carrying another box of decorations. As he set it down he spotted Julie almost at the top of the ladder, hanging ornaments.

Alarmed, he began in a slightly scolding manner, "Julie, just what do you think you're doing up there?"

Julie turned around and looked at him strangely. "I'm knitting a sweater. What does it look like I'm doing?" she retorted sarcastically. "I'm decorating the tree."

Pete eyes widened, "Why are you so touchy? You've been like this all day."

Julie sighed, "I'm sorry, Pete. I didn't mean to be so sharp. I just want to decorate this tree." She sounded determined but tired.

Saying nothing, Pete grabbed the ladder and climbed up behind her. He placed his hands on the ladder on both sides of her, effectively trapping her against him to support her. Julie turned around and found his face and shoulder right beneath her left hip. She looked at him curiously, noting his the obstinate glint in his eyes. "And what are you doing, may I ask?"

"Making sure that you can't fall," he replied evenly.

"Pete, this is ridiculous. I won't fall."

"I know you won't 'cause I'll make sure of it." He glanced up at the box of ornaments. "Go ahead and decorate, just pretend I'm not here."

Julie scoffed, "Yeah, right."

She turned back to her task and resumed hanging ornaments but her movement was limited by Pete's muscular arms caging her in and his broad chest pressed against her hips, the warmth of his nearness penetrating her jeans and her mind. Having him so near to her, practically embracing her with Melissa just on the other side of the tree unnerved her.

Melissa came over from her place behind the tree and looked up at the two adults inquiringly, "Mommy, why is Pete up on the ladder with you?"

Throwing an accusing glare at Pete, Julie looked at her daughter's questioning gaze. "He's just helping me, honey." She nudged Pete sharply. "Isn't that right, Pete?"

Pete nodded quickly. "That's right. I'm up here helping Mommy."

"What if Mommy needs to come down to get more ornaments?"

Pete replied easily, "Then I'd climb down so she could get off."

Julie took the cue. "Please move so I can get down Pete," she asked sweetly. Her box of ornaments was empty anyway.

Pete climbed down and reached to take Julie's elbow, helping her get off of the ladder. Julie cast a warning eye at him and smiled at Melissa as she reached to take her daughter's hand. "Come on, honey, let's get some more ornaments for the tree."

Pete sighed and shrugged as he reached down into a box for some more ornaments...

It was about two hours later and the tree was nearly finished, branches filled with gold or silver tinsel and ornaments of all kinds. The only thing left to complete the adornment was the placing of the Christmas Angel at the top of the tree. Hank had cut off enough from the top so that the gold and white angel could be placed on her annual perch. The honor of placing her there was Melissa's and she eagerly began climbing the ladder to do so.

Julie halted her daughter's progress. "Easy, Melissa, I'll come up there with you." She began to make her way to the ladder but Pete took hold of her arm.

He shook his head vigorously. "Oh no you're not, _I'll_ go up there with her," he insisted stubbornly.

Melissa protested, "Mommy did it with me last year, Pete. Why can't she do it with me this year?"

Julie and Pete exchanged glances. Julie opened her mouth to answer but Pete replied, "I was hoping that I could help you with the angel, Melissa. You see when I was growing up, my parents hired someone every year to decorate our house for Christmas and put up our tree, including putting the angel on the top so I never got a chance to do it. And I hardly ever put up a tree at my apartment when I grew up and moved out. So when you asked me to help decorate your tree, I was hoping that I could help you put the angel on the top." He smiled at Melissa hopefully.

Melissa smiled back. "You can help me." She looked at Julie quizzically. "Can he Mommy? I know how much you like to do this."

Julie smiled, "Of course he can help you, honey. I wanted to stay here and take a picture of you putting the angel on the top anyway." She picked up a camera she had brought, aimed and clicked the shutter as Pete joined Melissa and they both began climbing the ladder to reach the top of the tree. With Pete's guiding hand, Melissa placed the angel right on the top of the tree, finishing it off.

Julie captured the moment on film and watched as Pete and Melissa descended the ladder. She especially took note of the way Pete kept his hands available to support Melissa's frame as they made their way down, talking encouragingly to her as they finally got down. She felt a warm feeling as she saw the gentle protectiveness he displayed toward her daughter.

" _He's going to be a terrific dad,"_ Julie said to herself silently. _"But then again, you always knew he would...remember that Christmas with Kristie?_ Pete had always had a way with kids and Melissa was no different as she stood looking up at him with admiration sparkling in her eyes. Julie thought about the baby growing inside her, his baby, their baby.

Hannah came in the room and surveyed the finished product. "Mercy me, that tree is even prettier than last year's."

Melissa glanced at it proudly. "Uh-huh. Me, Mommy, and Pete decorated it," she announced.

"Well, then you deserve a reward. How about some cookies and hot cocoa? They're waiting in the kitchen," Hannah said.

"Oh boy!" Melissa scampered out of the parlor towards the kitchen and laughing, Hannah followed her.

Pete noticed Julie's thoughtful look and playfully waved his hand before her eyes. "Hey, there. Are you with us?"

Julie shook her head, coming out of her reverie, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing. Just daydreaming." Julie was a bit flustered.

Pete pointed at the darkness outside. "Better check again, angel. It's night," he said with a chuckle.

Julie looked blankly at the window, which was dark as pitch. "I forgot that the sun sets early now." She walked over to the window and looked out.

Pete came over behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face partially in her soft hair. She felt the strength of his arms and the warmth emanating from him and she felt safe and comforted. She turned around and looked into his eyes, the color of a midsummer Caribbean lagoon, love radiating from them like the sun.

"Thank you for helping with the tree," Julie whispered.

Pete reached his hand to gently caress her cheek. "Any time," he said huskily. He grinned mischievously and glanced around asking, "Any mistletoe around?"

Julie lowered her lashes under Pete's intense regard and pointed to a box by the tree. "I think there's some in there but we haven't put it up yet."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Pete released her and began digging through the mentioned box. "Here it is!"

He triumphantly held up the sprig with snowy white berries and standing up began looking around for a place to hang it. He spotted a beam on the ceiling that stretched across the length of the parlor. He went over to the ladder and set it up, climbed up with the mistletoe and some wire he had found, wound the wire around the sprig. Then he threaded the wire around the beam, securing the sprig so it would dangle down right near the stereo. Satisfied, he replaced the ladder and then with a twinkle in his eye strode over to Julie and took her hand, leading her right beneath the mistletoe.

Julie looked up and observed coyly, "Looks like we're under the mistletoe."

Pete followed her glance and pretending to be surprised asked, "What shall we do about it?" He grinned expectantly at her.

Julie tossed her head back and laughed. "I think the custom is to kiss," she suggested in a whisper.

Pete shrugged. "Well-" he drawled pseudo-reluctantly, "I guess if I _have_ to."

Julie slapped his arm. She then followed in a similar vein, "Well okay, since you feel that way." With a shrug she turned to leave but Pete grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh no you don't! You're not running away from me...and you ain't getting out of this so easily."

He leaned down to claim his prize and was about to capture her lips with his when they were interrupted.

"Mommy?" Melissa's voice sounded from the foyer. "Will you come and help me get ready for bed?"

Both Pete and Julie sighed. Julie answered, "Of course, Melissa. I'll be right up." She looked at Pete apologetically. "I'm sorry but duty calls. Can I take a rain check?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Why don't I just pick things up down here? I'll even start a fire."

Julie smiled and gave him a small kiss. "Thanks. Melissa will probably want you up there to say good night as soon as she's ready for bed." She headed to the foyer.

"Okay. Call me when she's ready." Pete went over to the fireplace and gathered the wood to get a fire started.

...

About an hour and a half later, Pete and Julie descended the stairs and walked into the parlor. Melissa had requested tucking in and good night kisses from both of them. She snuggled in her bed while Julie and Pete took turns reading "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" to her. Tired from the day's activities, it didn't take long for her to drift off. The two adults tiptoed quietly out of her room and downstairs.

The fire was crackling merrily, invitingly filling the room with warmth. The twinkling lights of the Christmas tree added to the cozy atmosphere of the parlor as they sat in the overstuffed sofa by the fire. Julie leaned back against the crook of Pete's arm. She yawned and stretched, nestling in against him, exulting in the warmth from fire and the warmth from his body.

"How about some music?" he suggested softly. At her nod he extricated himself and walked over to the rack of LPs by her stereo. He thumbed through the collection and selected an album. He took it out of the sleeve, put it on the turntable, turned it on and placed the stylus on the vinyl disk. The Chi-Lites "Oh Girl" filled the air. Pete got up and rejoined Julie on the sofa.

Julie lifted her head and looked right at him. "Wow, that brings back a memory."

Pete grinned, "I thought it would. Remember the time me and Linc took you dancing?"

"When I was so tired I just wanted to sit?"

"Uh-huh. We just finished that case with the gang who stole the Army transport trucks and were planning a huge heist. But you had a different lead and you just wouldn't give up."

Julie's eyes brightened with remembrance. "I remember. The gang leader's wife was pregnant and also diagnosed with cervical cancer." She continued with a bittersweet look. "I was determined to find her before it was too late."

Pete nodded, "That's right, angel. And your lead was the one that helped us to keep the heist from happening."

"Yeah, and the captain gave me a hard time, telling me I was wasting the department's time and mine."

"He was worried about you, honey. And so were we."

"I was okay. I just didn't want that woman to go on not knowing that she could die. But he apologized when my lead led to both of them, her and her husband."

"Yeah, he gave us a paid leave so we took you to a discotheque in North Hollywood."

"And I was so wiped out just wanted to sit so I told you guys to go ahead have fun and ask some of the girls there to dance." Julie gazed directly into Pete's eyes. "As I remember, several females eyed you guys when we came in. Linc took me up on my suggestion and danced with a few girls but you sat next to me even when I encouraged you to go. . Even though there were girls eyeing you all over, you didn't leave my side all night," she said reaching and squeezing his hand.

Pete squeezed her hand back. "Except once."

Julie smiled, "That's right. You went to the DJ and asked him to play some slow songs and he began by playing this one."

"I asked you to dance with me."

"And I begged off but you wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Nope. I wanted to dance with you and nobody else. So I just took you out on that dance floor and held on to you so you wouldn't collapse."

Julie remarked, "I hung on to you for dear life, I was so tired."

He ran a tender finger down her cheek. "Yeah, you hung on to me...And I paid the DJ twenty bucks to play slow songs the rest of the night so you would keep on hanging on to me…I didn't want to let you go," Pete said, his voice soft, caressing her face and brushing stray strands of hair from her eyes.

The song ended and Billy Paul's "Me and Mrs. Jones" came on.

Pete got to his feet and offered his hand to Julie. "Dance with me now, angel."

He helped her to her feet and they encircled each other with their arms gently swaying to the soft music. Julie felt tired but Pete's warm gentle strength was like a safe haven, making her feel protected. They were silent because words were not necessary, especially now with their love for each other declared and signified by the unborn child growing in Julie's belly. Between the soft glow of the fire and the starlight sparkle of the Christmas tree lights along with the low moan of the stereo, Julie felt like she was in a dream.

Pete leaned and whispered in her ear, "Can I cash in my rain check?" He gestured to the hanging mistletoe.

Julie laughed lightly, "It was my rain check."

"Oh yeah. Well, if you want to redeem it now we're under the mistletoe again."

Julie looked up and sure enough, they were beneath the sprig of mistletoe Pete had hung up earlier. He must have led her there while they were dancing and she didn't notice.

She smiled a slow smile. "I guess now's as good a time as any." On the stereo in the background the Delfonics' "Hey Love" played and wove its own magic intimacy as eyes locked, velvety brown meeting limpid blue..

Julie raised her head to meet Pete as he leaned down to taste her lips. A soft moan escaped her as he cradled her face in his hands then pulled her tight, holding her against him. The kiss deepened as the flame of passion intensified between them, their entwined forms silhouetted against the blinking Christmas tree and leaping flames in the stone fireplace.

The kiss ended and they both just were content to dance, faces buried against each other. The music continued to add to the growing desire felt by two people very deeply into each other. Pete was oblivious to everything but the lovely, fragile creature he had in his arms, the feel of her silken surrender, her perfume of her scent, the ethereal satin sense of her.

How he loved this woman! She had captivated him from the moment he first laid his eyes on her, when they both were so young and he admittedly was never the same again. He had never known a woman quite like her; soft, vulnerable, yet tough and resilient…and completely without superficiality and unspoiled.

Even when he was married to Donna, he found himself thinking about Julie every now and then, where she was, how she was faring, if she was happy. As his marriage became rockier and began falling apart, Pete found himself thinking about Julie more. He had known about her marriage because Linc had told him—Linc had stayed in touch with Julie whereas she and Pete had pretty much gone their own separate ways. When he actually found out about her marriage and the birth of her child, he had felt an unexplainable, yet bleak sense of emptiness inside even though he had broken off with her first. The idea of her being with someone else; making a life with someone else was almost too much to bear at times, especially in light of his own failed marriage.

Those were difficult days following his divorce when he was so miserable that he couldn't concentrate on anything and went away every weekend his thoughts and dreams were filled not with Donna but with Julie. At those times, he had selfishly hoped that by some twist of fate her marriage was unhappy and that she was thinking about him with the same level of yearning he was thinking of her. But being a man of honor he blocked out that thought, for he wanted her to be happy and if her marriage was happy then he was happy for her.

But how the circumstances had changed! In the short space of two years, both of their lives had taken some unexpected and drastic turns. Pete's marriage had ended rancorously, leaving him feeling numb and doubting his ability to keep and sustain a long term relationship with a woman he could hope to build a life with. And now, Julie found herself in the unwanted, unexpected role of widow; dealing with the loneliness and burden of raising a child alone. But the very event that brought such misery led to the two of them rediscovering the feelings that always existed between them.

Now they were going to have a baby, something Pete had longed for since his father's failing health and subsequent death had reminded him of his own mortality. He buried his face in Julie's hair, awed and humbled by the fact that at that moment, his child was growing and living inside her. He then thought about the engagement ring resting deep in the glove compartment in the Woody and smiled in anticipation of the time he would be presenting it to her…

The music ended and the record stopped but Julie and Pete kept dancing, totally unaware of anything but themselves, secure in the warm circle of each other's arms. Julie pulled her head from Pete's shoulder and looked into his eyes, losing herself in their depths.

She took note of his mysterious smile. "And what are you smiling about, huh? Penny for your thoughts." she requested with a suspicious gleam in her eye.

Pete suddenly looked innocent. "Who me?" He shook his head. "I'm just savoring the feel of you in my arms and prolonging the dance so I can continue to do so."

"Pete Cochrane I know you. You're up to something."

"Julie, I'm not up to anything. You're just imagining things," Pete retorted.

"Uh-huh. Okay, have it your way." Julie said as she broke away from his embrace in a huff. All of a sudden the mood was broken. She went over to the stereo to replace the record in its jacket and Pete just stood where he was, watching her with a slightly wounded expression. He went over to address her...

"Why have you been so moody tonight? You almost took my head off before then we just finish having a nice quiet time together and now you're accusing me of planning something behind your back. What's the problem?" Pete wanted to know.

With a sigh Julie stood up and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's just my hormones. My pregnancy symptoms start early and hang around till the sixth month. I drove poor Dan crazy when I was carrying Melissa, it's a wonder that he didn't have me committed." She walked right up to him and pleaded prettily, "Please forgive me?"

With a patient smile Pete reached and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I think we're both just tired, it's been a busy day." He checked his watch. "It's time for me to split anyway. I'm flying back to L.A. tomorrow afternoon, I have a board meeting and a meeting with the trustees of the Cochrane Foundation on Monday. They are going be involved in the annual Christmas party at the children's cancer wing of Mercy Hospital and I need to get them the check for the gifts they're giving out." He grabbed his jacket that he tossed on one of the easy chairs before.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Julie asked, needing reassurance.

Pete gently caressed her cheek. "No, angel, I'm not mad at you. I just have to get used to the mood swings. I've never had close contact with a pregnant woman before." At that statement Julie lowered her head but he went on, "I want you to know something, though." He lifted her chin to look directly into her eyes. "I intend to be as helpful and supportive as I can, okay. I plan to stick by you, mood swings, morning sickness, strange food cravings and all," he declared.

Julie smiled, "I know you will. We always had that kind of relationship before and I don't expect that to change."

"It won't." Pete donned his jacket. He took Julie's face in his hands to kiss her. "Good night, darlin'. I'll call you tomorrow night."

He walked out to the foyer and Julie heard the door open and close. With a sigh, she returned to the sofa and wrapped herself in the afghan folded on the back. She felt a growing feeling of loneliness as she stared into the fire watching it until its was no more than dying embers and her own drowsiness prompted her rise, turn the tree off then seek her bed.

 _ **Next: Part 5 - Plans and Preparations**_


	5. Part 5 - Plans and Preparations

_Authors Note: sorry for the long wait… Life and other things have begun to take priority over updating but, since a lot of the story is already written, another update will not be as long. This is a shorter chapter but it soothes troubled waters that had ended the previous chapter. Thanks for all the support and encouragement… Enjoy!_

 _ **Part 5 - Plans and Preparations**_

Preparations for Christmas continued full swing at the ranch. Julie had completed her Christmas shopping for everyone and while Melissa was at school, she wrapped and hid the gifts so that Melissa wouldn't have a clue. The activities for the holiday kept her busy but she was distressed by the way she and Pete had parted on the weekend. He had said he would call but it was Tuesday and she hadn't heard from him. Julie was afraid that she may have scared him in some way because to not hear from him was unusual, since the situation with the trial, he was in the habit of calling her daily. She began to wonder if he was getting cold feet about the baby. But she pushed away that thought because she knew Pete was eager to be a dad; he was ecstatic when she told him about being pregnant. Last year, when they all got together, he had told her how he wanted a family and she knew that he wasn't afraid but still she wondered.

And Julie was again reminded of the day long ago in the park with the little infant girl Sally Ann. Pete and Linc had joined her and she had asked Pete if he wanted to hold the baby. He did, awkwardly at first but then his natural gentleness came through. He got used to the baby quickly and then fussed over her all the while Julie was caring for the infant. Julie had watched him fondly with a warm feeling inside, seeing him as a man she could make a life with. The day she had to give Sally Ann back was the worst most heart-wrenching experience for her, she had really wanted to adopt the child when her parents were charged with robbery. But both Pete and Linc had the unenviable task of convincing her that to give the baby back to be adopted by a waiting couple was best. Pete's own emotions were clear as he had nearly broken down while trying to gently talk her into relinquishing her desire to keep Sally Ann. In tears, she handed the baby to him and told him what to do while she walked away, sobbing brokenheartedly. Later that day, both Linc and he showed up at her apartment to see if she was okay and he ended up staying there and just holding her as she cried and she could sense within his empathy his own sadness...he was in pain because she was.

Long after Melissa had gone to bed Julie was still up, brooding about the situation. She entered the study and sat at the desk, reached in a drawer and took out some stationary and envelopes. Julie sat quietly a moment to assemble her thoughts then she began to write. In about an hour and a half she was finished. Her mind now at ease, she finally went upstairs to bed…

The next morning not wanting to wait for the mail, she then picked up the phone and called a courier service. She hung up the phone, folded the documents, placed them in the envelope, and wrote the address on the front and then sealed it. She then waited for the courier…

At the H.C. Mutual Indemnity building in Beverly Hills, Pete was busy in his office going through the minutes of all the board and staff meetings held in his absence. He also was studying new ancillary charts for the coming year to give his stamp of approval as president and CEO. He sighed and leaned back in the chair rubbing his eyes wearily, the many figures he had gone over causing his eyes to feel strain. As it was, the blurred lines just reminded him he would probably be needing reading glasses soon so he pushed the tables aside and gave his mind and eyes a much needed rest. As his eyes refocused after being vigorously rubbed they fell on the brass paperweight that Julie had given him.

With a thoughtful look, Pete reached for the paperweight and he examined it, running his fingers over the etching on the front. He turned it over and lightly touched the engraved words, his mind on Julie. Inside, he knew that she was probably wondering why he hadn't called her when he told her he would. The reason was a mystery to him too, he didn't know quite why he was reluctant to talk to her. Her moodiness during the weekend had rattled him slightly, it was so unlike her but now with her being pregnant he figured that he needed to get used to it. But Pete had to admit, it did bother him.

When he returned to L.A. on Sunday afternoon, he was tired and on Monday he was occupied all day with foundation meetings and business way into the late hours of the night. When he finally left the office, he had thought that it was too late to call her so he didn't. Or so he had convinced himself. Fact was, Julie's unconventional behavior was disconcerting because it was so out of the ordinary and he felt a bit at odds with it.

Pete was shaken from his reverie by a knock on the door. He called out for the party to come in and Phil Adamson, his COO and right hand man came in with his ever present clipboard.

"Hi, Pete. How's it going?" Phil asked as he took a seat in front of the desk.

"Hi. Okay, I guess…lot of stuff to go through." He gestured to the piles of paper on his desk.

"Uh-huh. Well, you asked for the minutes of the meetings. And the ancillary tables for fiscal '81 need your approval anyway for the rates to be included in new policies and renewals going out after the first."

"Yeah." Pete turned his attention back to the spreadsheet in front of him. He looked up at Phil. "How soon before the computer switch over?"

"That's scheduled for early March."

Pete blinked and demanded, "Why so late? Our fiscal year begins January 1st. This should be happening now."

Phil shrugged and replied, "That was the earliest date the computer company could guarantee that the equipment could be installed; a good deal of the newest state-of-the-art hardware is imported from Japan... We are on the ground floor because it hasn't even hit the market yet."

Pete sighed, "Okay." He then thought for a moment. "Give the computer guys a call and tell them to call me on my personal line. I have another job for them."

"Okay." Phil jotted down in his pad then added, "Mind if I ask why?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Phil said patiently, "You know Pete, you can trust me. Especially if it concerns the efficient running of this business. Your father did."

Pete took a deep breath. "I do trust you… But I am sure that my father even had some things that he preferred to keep to himself. I believe they call that executive privilege so if you would be kind enough to allow me the same courtesy, I would appreciate it. And I will let you know when the time is right."

Conceding to the fact that he now knew he was not going to get anywhere with this subject, Phil sighed and went on. "Plus, we have training sessions scheduled for the staff that's going to take another month before we're up and running."

"Another month!? Damn, that puts us in April, right at tax time." _And who knows how long the trial will last…Slade having connections with LaRocca could mean this drags out indefinitely…the mob's favorite MO is obstructing justice, real justice. Shit!_ He scowled darkly as a mountain range of problems in his immediate future sprung up before him.

Phil consulted his clipboard. "The staff training will begin exactly a week before installation…starting with accounting who'll be using the desktop equipment most. Followed by underwriting…investigations, publicity, and claims for all departments; both corporate and private. We have a sizable workforce…over 1500 so it's to be expected to take some time to train them. and since you are going to have your own set up right here in your office, integrating with all the departments, as well as the Foundation, you'll need to be in on the training sessions as well."

"Dammit!" Pete leaned back, rubbing his eyes. _I knew this was coming down eventually… Hell, I arranged it last year. I guess I forgot about everything when I heard about Julie. When it comes to her being in trouble I have always had a one track mind._

Phil sighed and said, "It can't be helped…everyone in the world's becoming computerized at the same time and we need to keep up."

Of course "Everything's coming down at the same time," Pete grunted, half to himself. "That figures." He sighed heavily and turned his attention back to his paperwork...however, his mind was nearing overload and he blankly stared ahead _I have to get my head together..._

Phil eyed Pete askance. "You okay?"

Pete heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem edgy. Are you sure?"

Pete snapped in exasperation. "Look Phil I'm okay…you hear me, okay. So quit the nursemaid bit."

Phil put his hands up. "Okay, okay! Don't bite my head off." He got up to leave.

Recognizing his fault Pete again heaved another deep sigh. "I'm sorry Phil. I didn't mean to be so rough. I just have some things on my mind and reminding me about everything going on here that needs my attention set me off."

Phil sat down again. "It's Julie isn't it?" he asked, getting right to the point.

Pete shook his head, "You don't know the meaning of the phrase 'mind your own business' do you?"

"No I don't. Not when you're so obviously uptight. So spit it out."

Pete sighed once more, running his hand through his hair. "Phil, you may as well know. I'm going to be a father."

Phil's eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding."

"Nope. Julie told me that she's pregnant. She went to the doctor and the doctor confirmed it," Pete informed him.

"Is the baby yours?"

Pete glared stonily at Phil. "What the hell do you mean 'is it mine?' Of course the baby's mine," he retorted.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Pete. It could be her husband's."

He scoffed, "You think a dead man can father a child?"

"I meant that she could've been pregnant before he died. You said that you wouldn't make a play for her. But I guess you did," Phil pointed out.

Pete's eyes flashed blue fire. "I told you that Julie and I go way back. We just spent one night together; the last night I was there with her…with the kidnapping and everything one thing led to another. The rest of the time I was a good boy."

"Well," Phil said, at a loss for words. "Congratulations, Pete. Or is that really the reason you're so bummed."

"What do you mean 'really the reason'?"

"You haven't been yourself since you came back on Monday. You've appeared excessively under duress."

Gesturing to the pile before him Pete retorted, "Well who wouldn't be? Look at the load of work on my desk, all of it needing to be done pretty much if not before the first of the year then shortly afterwards."

Phil shook his head. "Uh-uh, I'm not buying... Not from the guy who once begged me to give him projects to keep him busy. You're the original keeper of the midnight flame around here, even had the top floor made into an apartment for yourself to stay close to work...so let's hear why if that isn't it."

Pete shook his head, "That's not it at all...I am not bummed. I'm thrilled, happy, elated."

"Then why are you so defensive?"

Pete shook his head, "I'm not defensive, I'm confused." He leaned back and admitted, "She got a little moody on me Sunday night when I was over at her place. She snapped at me...a lot."

"You two have a fight?" Phil asked.

Bemused, Pete shook his head. "I don't know...I'm not mad at her and I don't think she's mad at me. But it was a little heated when I split." He shook his head and added, "I just don't understand the symptoms that go with it." He looked intently at Phil. "So tell me, when Maggie was pregnant, what happened with her?"

Phil leaned back in his chair. "Pete, allow me to be the sage voice of wisdom here having been through this merry go round three times. Pregnant women are a whole different species than the sweet, gentle creatures that we know and love."

When Pete stared back at him blankly, Phil continued, "Allow me to elaborate. Pregnant women are a hotbed of hormones. And that sends their emotions into overdrive. They cry for unexplained reasons, get mad for the least little thing and are hell bent on making everyone around them feel as miserable as they feel. As they get closer and closer to giving birth, they have more and more periods of total weirdness. Don't even try to figure it out because the best Ph.D's on the planet have tried and failed."

Pete commented, "You paint quite a picture." He grimaced slightly.

Phil responded, "I'm exaggerating a bit. Actually, Maggie wasn't that bad. She just needed more TLC then usual. And I asked her ob-gyn what I could do to help ease things for her."

"So what'd he say?" Pete leaned forward.

"He gave me a couple of pamphlets on what she was going through, the body and hormonal changes. And once I started to understand what she was going through, I was more able to help and support her."

Pete leaned back. "Julie's doctor wants me to come with her for her next appointment."

"That's a good idea. You'll get a clear picture of what Julie will be dealing with for the next eight months. How far along is she?"

"Just over three weeks."

Phil was amazed. "And she knows already? Boy, that's progress for you."

"Julie said her symptoms came early when she was pregnant the first time. And she's been getting lightheaded, nauseous, and moody."

"Well, just prepare yourself. Go see her ob-gyn and get the info you're going to need. It'll be easier for you in the coming months." Phil suggested. "I suppose you'll be spending more time with her."

"Yeah I am. And even more than that, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Phil perked up, "That's great, Pete. I'm really happy for you."

They were interrupted by the intercom buzzing. Pete punched the button, "Yes, Carole?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but a special delivery letter just arrived for you. Shall I bring it in?"

"Who's it from?" Pete wanted to know.

"It doesn't say, sir. It just has your name written on it," Carole informed him. "Shall I bring it in?"

Pete's curiosity was piqued. "Yes, please do."

The door opened and Carole walked in carrying a cream colored envelope. "Here you are, Mr. Cochrane." She handed the envelope to Pete.

"Thank you, Carole." Pete looked at the envelope quizzically and saw his name written in a delicate script…then knew whom the letter was from. He suddenly became very guarded.

"Who's it from?" Phil asked.

"It's personal," Pete replied tersely.

Phil got the not-so-subtle message. "Well, I better head back to my office." He got up to leave. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Pete responded absently, his mind on the letter and its contents. Phil let himself out, closing the door.

Pete tore open the envelope and pulled out the documents. He began to read:

 _Dear Pete,_

 _I'm writing to you because I've been thinking about the way things ended Saturday night between us. Although we didn't really argue, I got the feeling that you were bugged, since I haven't heard from you. I hope that you aren't upset with me; I know that I wasn't exactly the best company. I'd like to say that my mood on Saturday was a one shot deal but unfortunately, those moods are going to be more frequent now that I'm going to have our baby._

 _Sometimes, it's really scary, the idea of being responsible for the development of a human being. I felt the same when I was carrying Melissa, everything I did, ate, drank affected how she would grow and form. Quite a responsibility I tell you! But, though the whole thing both excites me and terrifies me, I wouldn't change a thing. I'm so happy about the baby, even though I feel that we could've waited an appropriate time after my husband's death…people are bound to talk. But I guess we had waited long enough and couldn't wait any more, huh? After seeing each other and with what we once meant and still mean to each other…you're not just some other man I turned to in my pain and you never could be. And you're not the kind of man that would see my vulnerability and take advantage just to satisfy your desires._

 _It's been quite a few months. First, my husband dies, then his best friend tries to hurt me and my daughter, then one of my very best friends comes back into my life and now I'm going to have his baby. I'm amazed by the turn of events in such a short time, my life seems to be taking a turn that I never expected to happen. I wake up every morning and ask the question "Is this all real or a dream?" I stare at my reflection in the mirror and know that in 2 months time my belly will become round and 6 months from now, I'll be needing help getting up out of a chair. I'll really need your strength then!_

 _Pete, I know that this must be quite overwhelming for you as well. Pregnant women aren't exactly easy to live with, let alone to figure out but that's not your problem 'cause you don't live with me. You have your life and responsibilities down there in L.A. and I'm up here so you're not faced with the circumstances every day. But I'm sure, knowing you the way I do that you're worrying and wondering how you're going to deal with this. Know this, I want to reassure you, that I intend on being as independent as I can and as little a burden on you as possible. So please don't feel that I intend to drag you down, or put any more pressure on you than you already have._

 _I hope you don't mind my sharing all this with you. Since I found out about the baby last week, my emotions have been doing flip flops, from blissfully happy one minute to scared to death in the next. I've been remembering how we used to share, commiserate, and confide in each other and I need that now Pete, more than anything. You and Linc… especially you have always been there for me, understood me and listened to me when I needed someone…you guys and the Captain were my family. You've always been my rescuer, my confidant, one of my dearest and closest friends, someone who has always done everything humanly possible to support and protect me. Your help after Dan died meant more to me than you'll ever know and I consider myself blessed by your care and especially by your love. Truthfully Pete, I have never had anyone as close to me as you. I'm coming to realize even Dan, for as close as we were had some things he kept from me, his wife. But, you and I; we always had a connection; a comfortable rapport; nothing was too personal that we couldn't share it with each other. We shared many things, both on and off the job and now we share something else._

 _I know I'm rambling on and on but not hearing from you truly scared me. I know that the last thing you'd ever do is abandon me and our baby but I couldn't help feeling a bit scared. But that's ridiculous because I know how happy you are to finally be a dad. I told you I was rambling on! I guess I'm not making much sense now as I ride yet another mood swing at 2 in the morning._

 _Pete, wish I could promise you that all this will be easy. It won't though, and you need to know this. In the coming months things are going to get hairy and at times you'll probably want to jump in your car and tear out as fast as you can. Believe me I wouldn't blame you and if I could, I'd even join you. But if you hang in there (as I know you can) I'll do my very best to make you glad that I'm the mother of your child._

 _I hope to hear from you or see you soon. Thanks for listening. I love you._

 _Julie_

Pete put the letter down and found his vision blurred this time not because of the strain of his eyes but the emotions evoked by Julie's letter. He felt among other things, a deep sense of guilt because Julie had uncannily seen what was bothering him and called it. As usual, he could never hide anything from her. He was indeed wracking his brain trying to figure how to deal with the whole situation and isolated himself from her temporarily to think everything through. He felt like a heel, especially when he read where she assured him that she wouldn't be a burden on him. _As if she ever was_ he told himself bitterly. The final paragraph was the kicker, she was actually sympathetic to his feelings and fears and displayed that by again reassuring him about her capability to bear and give birth to his child.

Wiping away the moisture in his eyes, Pete mentally chastised himself for being selfish. He had allowed his own insecurities and doubts to cause him to be insensitive to Julie and what she was going through. With a look of determination and a firm resolve, he decided to remedy the entire situation. She would never have cause to doubt him or his support ever again.

Picking up the phone he summoned his secretary. "Carole?"

"Yes, Mr. Cochrane?"

"Could you please find the number for a Dr. Caitlin Warren in Salinas and when you do call me and give it to me?"

"Would you like me to call her and connect you?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Just give me the number and I'll call her myself. Thank you." Pete hung up and then opened his drawer to take out some paper. He reached for a pen on his desk and began writing.

The phone on the desk buzzed and Pete picked up the receiver. "Yes?" he said brusquely.

"Sir, I have the number," Carole informed him.

"Okay." He took down the number. "Thank you, Carole." He took a deep breath and punched the button for his private line. He began dialing and waited as the line was answered.

"Dr. Warren's office, may I help you?"

Pete replied, "May I speak to Dr. Warren please?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Peter Cochrane."

"And what is the nature of your call, sir?"

"I'm calling regarding a patient of Dr. Warren's, Mrs. Julie Bennett." Pete was a bit uncomfortable saying anything more.

"Just a minute, Mr. Cochrane. The doctor will be right with you," the nurse informed Pete then put him on hold. He sighed as the line was quiet, waiting for the doctor. After about a minute the line clicked to life and a clipped professional feminine voice answered.

"Dr. Warren here."

Pete began, "Dr. Warren, my name is Peter Cochrane and I'm calling regarding one of your patients, Mrs. Julie Bennett. She informed me that she is pregnant and that you are her doctor."

Dr Warren responded coolly, "That is true, Mr. Cochrane, but as a rule, I do not discuss my patients' conditions with anyone other than immediate family…or in the case that she's not married, the father. Unless I have their written consent."

"Of course," Pete assured her quickly then stated. "Dr. Warren, I am the father of Mrs. Bennett's baby. She told me that you'd like me to accompany her to her next appointment with you."

Dr. Warren's voice warmed up and became more receptive. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be calling and Julie never told me the name of the father. I apologize that I appeared abrupt before, Mr. Cochrane but I'm sure you can understand…it's my duty to protect my patient and her privacy."

"Apology accepted, you had no idea who I was…I respect and admire your professionalism."

"Thank you, Mr. Cochrane." Dr. Warren got right down to business. "Yes, I did suggest that to her. A pregnancy can be quite difficult to go though alone."

"Well, rest assured, doctor...she won't be going through it alone. I fully intend to support her through the entire time…which is the reason for my call. I'd like to know if you would be kind enough to send me any literature about birth and pregnancy, including what is required of the father since this is my first time being a father," Pete requested.

"I'd be happy to send you every bit of information I can. I'll also send you a list of very good books that you can acquire at the bookstore. I'm glad to see that you want to take such an active role in Julie's pregnancy, some men in the same straits usually leave everything to the woman or disappear entirely," Dr. Warren said in a pleased tone.

Pete answered firmly, "I'm not going anywhere. I just want to know what I need to so I can to help her through it. I'll also be accompanying her to her next appointment so we can meet."

"Very good, Mr. Cochrane…I'll be looking forward to meeting you. Now if you'll give me your address, I'll have my nurse get the materials out to you."

Pete gave her his name, business name, and address. Dr. Warren assured him that the information would be sent out to him this afternoon.

"Thank you, doctor," Pete said politely.

"Mr. Cochrane, it's been a pleasure," Dr Warren said truthfully. "Good-bye."

"Bye," Pete said and hung up. He sighed and picked up his pen to finish his letter…

That evening at the ranch, Julie and Melissa were busy stringing popcorn and cranberries to hang on the tree. Melissa was chattering about the upcoming holiday, telling Julie about the planned school Christmas party. Julie listened and commented with feigned enthusiasm but her mind was on the letter she had sent Pete. The phone had been silent all day, with no call or other response from him. She was sure that he had received the letter, for that was why she had sent it by courier. But it was the end of the day and she had yet to hear from him and she was becoming paranoid, imagining that he was having second thoughts about her and the baby.

The ring of the doorbell interrupted Julie's musings. Melissa scampered to the door.

"I'll get it," she announced as she skidded to the door. She opened the door to an uniformed courier with a letter.

"Special delivery for Julie Bennett," the courier announced and then smiled down at the little girl.

"I'll take it," Melissa said.

"Are you Julie Bennett?" the man asked.

"No, that's my Mommy," Melissa replied. "I'll bring it to her."

"Okay. Have a nice evening." The courier tipped his hat and left as Melissa closed the door.

"Mommy! You have a special letter!" Melissa called as she reentered the dining room where they had been working.

Julie looked up and tried to hide her eagerness. She took the missive from Melissa's outstretched hand and glanced at the envelope. It was company stationery with H.C. Mutual Indemnity printed in the top left corner in elegant businesslike type along with the company address. Her name and address was printed on the front in a fluid scrawl she recognized as easily as she did her own. She was anxious to open and read it.

"Mommy, who's that letter from?" Melissa asked as she strained to see.

Julie quickly put the letter aside. "It's just business, honey," she answered. She looked at the mantle clock on the buffet and said to her daughter, "Come on, it's time for bed. We'll finish this tomorrow." She took Melissa's hand and led her toward the stairs.

An hour and a half later with Melissa all tucked in for the night Julie descended the stairs, headed into the dining room and fetched the letter from the dining room table where she left it. She went into the parlor and curled up on the sofa, soft light from the lamps and the tree surrounding her. She tore open the envelope and shook out the letter, which she opened and began poring through:

 _Julie sweetheart,_

 _I'm so sorry that I haven't called you. I was busy with work and foundation affairs but that's no excuse. You figured out the whole thing (no surprise there you've always been able to know exactly what was on my mind, huh?), that I was wondering what the hell I was going to do while you're going through all this and I admit your mood swings this weekend kind of rattled me. It was so unlike you that it made me uneasy about you for the first time. Please forgive me honey, 'cause I know how it must have seemed to you, that I was bailing on you._ _I'm_ _not,_ _repeat, not nor do I have any intention of splitting. I am in this for the long haul, and I intend to do whatever I can to ease the strain on you._

 _You were right, angel. This is all new to me and I've been spending the last two days wondering just what is my role in the scheme of things. I'm totally in the dark not only about what's going to happen in the next 8 months but if I'm going to do the right things. I mean, I'm a novice, and haven't really had much exposure to kids in general, let alone babies. It's a bit disconcerting when you're a control freak like me and you can't just call and tell someone else to make everything go the way you want it to. I'm ashamed to admit it's a part of my rich kid, CEO nature. And I admit, as much as I want to be a parent, it scares the hell out of me. I watch you with Melissa and I wonder if I'm going to do as good a job, it seems you have an endless stream of patience; patience that I know at times I have in short supply. And what if I fail and our son or daughter loses faith in me, I don't know how I'll handle it. I know I want to do a better job than our parents did. From what I see you are nothing like your mother but what if I become like my father as a parent like I have in my business dealings? In that aspect, as much as I hate to admit it the acorn didn't fall far from the tree._

 _Julie, I know you have fears too but you've gone through this before. This is my first time and I want so badly to be the best dad I can be. But don't worry, I'm coming up with a game plan, however, and I will be sure to know exactly what I need to know to do what I have to do. You'll be able to depend on me, I'll make sure of that…I intend to do everything and anything to take care of you and protect you, Melissa, and our child._

 _Sweetheart, I'll be up there on Thursday and we can talk all this out. Just like we used to talk everything out before, we can and will talk about this. The more we keep the lines of communication open between us, the better we'll be able to handle things. I know that I can handle anything as long as you're beside me. And I'm proud that you're going to be the mother of my child._

 _I love you, angel. Be good._

 _Pete_

Julie wiped a tear away as she read and reread the letter with Pete's comforting words and strong hand. She smiled and held her fingers to her lips then placed them on where his signature was, blowing a kiss. She carefully folded the letter and put it back into its envelope, feeling comforted and reassured.

 _ **NEXT...Christmas Lull**_


	6. Part 6 - Chistmas Lull

_Author's Note: please forgive me for the long stretch of time for this. To make up for it, I have have here a fluff filled chapter that lays down the groundwork for the complications to come. And although it had originally almost 40 pages, I split it in two, so I will have another update in a few days. I had wanted to post it prior to Christmas as a gift from me to my faithful readers, unfortunately preparations for the holiday and other things in my life took precedent. So please enjoy with my wishes for the best for your holidays :-)._

 _ **Part 6 - Christmas Lull**_

It was five days before Christmas and the holiday spirit was prevailing over all. The Bennett ranch was no different, albeit somewhat subdued due to the family's continued mourning. But, Julie had no time to dwell on her sadness and how she missed her husband...Things were progressing as the trial date drew near.

A preliminary hearing was held in the Salinas courthouse on Monday, December 20th for the trial of David Slade. This was to determine evidence and to choose a jury so Julie abstained from attending by Pete's very strong suggestion. District Attorney Callaghan had agreed with Pete, only because her presence wasn't really required for the preliminary hearing. She was the prosecution's star witness but her deposition had garnered enough solid evidence so that her being there wasn't necessary. But she would have to be there for the trial.

Pete tried to talk the D.A. into keeping her from the trial until absolutely necessary but he refused, stating that she would be needed to be available for cross-examining for the duration. Meanwhile, Slade's attorney had contacted Julie and spent ample time questioning her about the relationship between David and Dan. Pete made sure he was around to run interference if the lawyer became too intrusive or insensitive to her. He also made sure that the police protection promised to Julie was provided and called Lt. Rafferty to get daily updates.

Pete was also busy in another way. The underlying current of disapproval that was coming from Phil irked him, mostly because he had to admit deep inside that he was feeling guilty about all the time he was spending away from the business. So, before he left the office to return north, he took the number of the computer company that was setting up the systems to be installed in the business and called them to arrange an additional installation of computer equipment at his house in Monterey Bay. He was pleasantly surprised when speaking to them they informed him that the preliminary equipment had already arrived from Japan ahead of schedule so they would be able to install his system. Pete made plans to meet with them at his beach house two days before Christmas.

There, one of the bedrooms was to be turned into an office… Not just an office but a remote central control system that would enable him to not only stay in touch with the business, but allow him to oversee everything having to do with both it and the foundation. There, before anyone else in the Beverly Hills office, his own system would be installed including not only the computer itself but, a printer, and a modem with its own phone line and telephone. This would not only make it possible for him to communicate anytime he needed to with the computers in the executive and COO offices, he would be able to use it for other things that he might have a need of. Pete figured that he could use his own computer set up to do what was necessary to make sure that justice was done in the kidnapping trial. If for any reason he felt unsatisfied that the results of the trial would not end up in a full and complete conviction of David Slade, he intended to make sure by using his own skills he learned working undercover for the LAPD. He was determined to protect Julie, Melissa, and their unborn child whatever the cost and now, he would have the technology that would enable him to do what was necessary if he felt that the establishment of law-enforcement was slacking in any way...

When he arrived last Thursday evening, true to his written word, after Melissa was in bed, Pete sat down and talked to Julie all about his fears, concerns, and questions about the pregnancy. He had received the materials he had requested from Dr. Warren and had also obtained several of the books she had suggested for him to read about pregnancy, so he was becoming quite informed about the subject. She was heartened by the meticulous and determined way he approached childbirth, and it was evident that he intended to educate himself in every aspect.

Now convinced of his sincerity, Julie was only too eager to help Pete by telling him all about her first pregnancy, in full detail including everything she and Dan did to prepare. He asked all kinds of questions not only about what she was experiencing but what she was feeling, how she was adjusting to the changes in her body. He also asked questions about natural childbirth, having read several articles about the popularity of that method of birth.

Julie was surprisingly pleased to see Pete take such an active interest in the upcoming event and it helped her to feel more comfortable which led her to be more evenly tempered. She was also glad to hear he had called Dr. Warren to get the informational pamphlets before he even went with her to her appointment and was amazed by the knowledge he had culled in the short time he had acquired the material. Julie was getting more and more secure in the fact that Pete was focused on doing anything and everything he could to support her and she exulted in his care. He also was making a point of spending more time with Melissa, helping her study her lines for the role she was playing in the Christmas program she was in at Matt and Debi Henderson's church. He and Melissa were doing that now, three days before Christmas…

Melissa was reading from a typed script for the play. She was to play a lamb whose one line in the scene was to inform her stable mates that The Star was shining above where the Baby Jesus was lying in the manger. Her line read: "Look everyone at the Star, see it shining on the Babe!" and Pete, who had been in his drama club in high school, was trying to help her to remember her entire line. She was having a hard time remembering the whole line. Julie was the observer and she watched with fondness as Pete patiently coached Melissa.

"Okay Melissa, let's try the scene again. And remember what I told you, to think about how you're feeling when you see the Star and where the Star is shining" Pete directed.

Melissa nodded. She took a breath and waited as Pete read the line before, leading her in. Melissa read, "Look everyone at the Star-uh." She looked at Pete shamefaced but he tried to encourage her.

"It's okay...just take your time and remember what I told you," Pete said patiently. He prompted her again and this time she spoke the entire line flawlessly.

Melissa squealed delightedly, "Mommy I did it! I did it!" She raced over to where Julie sat and jumped in her outstretched arms.

Julie beamed as she hugged her daughter, "I'm so proud of you, baby! I know you're going to be just wonderful Thursday night."

Melissa grinned and pushed away from her mother to look at Pete. "Are you going to be there to see me in the play, Pete?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

Pete looked at Melissa fondly. "Uh-huh, I wouldn't miss it."

Julie glanced at him curiously. "That's Christmas Eve, what about your mother? Aren't you going to spend Christmas with her?" she wanted to know.

Pete shook his head. "Uh-uh...She left this morning for Miami. She's spending the holidays with some friends of hers that live on the beach there. She made those plans 'cause she figured that I'd be up here with you. You remember I told you that my family never really celebrated Christmas together, don't you, angel?"

Julie nodded, "Oh yeah, I forgot. You guys just went through the motions. But aren't you and your mother closer now?"

"Yeah, but she still makes plans on her own. She just figures that I have other plans and this year she thought I'd want to be here with you."

Melissa piped up, "I'm glad you're gonna be here with us, Pete. We'll just have to tell Santa to leave your presents here instead of at Beverly Hills."

Pete laughed, "I'll leave that up to you, sweetheart. And speaking of presents, I want to give you an early one. That is, if it's okay with your mommy." He looked questioningly at Julie who shrugged and then nodded.

"It's okay with me."

Pete got to his feet. "I'll be right back," he said glancing at Julie. Melissa looked quizzically at her mother.

"What is it, Mommy?"

Julie shrugged again. "I don't know, honey. He didn't tell me what it is," she admitted truthfully.

They heard the front door open and close. Pete walked into the parlor carrying a large wrapped box with a gold bow on it. He set it down on the floor by the Christmas tree and Melissa scurried over to it hopping on her haunches impatiently. She looked over at Julie and giggling Julie nodded. Melissa tore the wrapping paper off while Pete went over to the love seat where Julie was sitting watching Melissa and joined her.

Melissa finished tearing the wrapping off and then reached to take the cover off the top of the box. She leaned into the box to extract the gift. Pete got up to help her and between the two, they pulled out a medium-sized Nativity with hand painted ceramic figurines. Melissa made an **O** with her mouth as she recognized the same Nativity set she had been so captivated by at the mall. She looked at the crèche and touched it reverently running her little fingers on the figurines. She looked up at Pete, who was smiling affectionately at her.

Wordlessly, Melissa threw her arms around Pete's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh thank you so much," she whispered, overcome.

Pete brushed her hair back, "You're welcome, darlin'."

Julie looked at the two of them and asked, "Is there something here I'm missing?"

Melissa spoke up, "I saw this at the mall. I told Pete how Daddy used to tell the story about Baby Jesus to me when I was looking at this in the window."

Julie looked gratefully at Pete. She bade Melissa, "Why don't you pick a place on the mantle and I'll help you put it up there."

She rose to her feet then bent over to pick the scene up carefully. With Melissa close behind, she put the scene up on the mantle of the stone fireplace and then they all looked at it admiringly and respectfully. Melissa remembered something and she scooted out of the parlor and upstairs. Julie glanced at Pete with a questioning look and he shrugged, his expression as perplexed as hers.

Melissa came rushing down the stairs and bounded into the room with her children's Bible. She handed it to Pete and said, "You promised," then sat up on the loveseat and hunkered down between him and Julie.

Julie cocked an eyebrow at Pete and asked, "What did you promise?"

Pete replied, "I promised Melissa that I would read the story of Christmas to her this year. She told me that her Daddy had done that before."

Julie nodded woodenly, a faraway look on her face as she remembered Dan reading the story first to a baby Melissa, then when she was a toddler, and every year onward until now. She then hid her sadness with a smile and suggested, "I have an idea. Since it's so close to bedtime, why don't we go upstairs and get you ready for bed and Pete can start a fire for us. Then we can come down and he can read the story to us in front of the fire." Melissa nodded and ran upstairs as Julie followed. Taking her cue, Pete went over to the fireplace and began to start a fire.

In about twenty minutes he had one roaring and crackling just as Julie and a pajama clad Melissa reentered the parlor. They went over to the sofa next to the fire. Pete got the Bible and sat down on the other side of Melissa who had lain down with her head resting on Julie's breast. He opened the book to the story and began to read,

"And Joseph also went up from Galilee to be taxed (out of the city of Nazareth, into Judea, to the city of David which is called Bethlehem, because he was of the house and family line of David). And he took Mary his betrothed wife, being with child…And she brought forth her son, the First-born, and wrapped Him, and laid Him in a manger- because there was no room for them in the inn. And in the same country there were shepherds living in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And lo, the angel of the Lord came on them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them. And they were sore afraid. And the angel said to them, Do not fear. For behold, I give to you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For to you is born today, in the city of David, a Savior, who is Christ the Lord. And this is a sign to you. You will find the babe wrapped, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host, praising God and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men."

"Pete," Melissa asked. "What's 'multitude' mean?"

"It mean 'many.' God sent many of his angels down to sing about his Son's birth," Pete explained patiently. He continued:

"And it happened as the angels departed from them into Heaven, the shepherds said to one another, Indeed, let us go to Bethlehem and see this thing which has happened, which the Lord made known to us. And hurrying they came and sought out both Mary and Joseph, and the babe lying in the manger. And seeing, they told everyone about this Child. And all those who heard were amazed about the things told to them by the shepherds. But Mary kept all these things in her heart."

Pete stopped a moment to examine Melissa's face. She was watching him intently, her eyes drowsy but focused on him. But Julie, who was gently stroking her daughter's downy gold head had the same faraway look on her face as she had earlier and he knew she was thinking about her deceased husband.

Concerned about Julie's reaction Pete was hesitant to continue reading but Melissa pleaded as she yawned sleepily, "Please keep reading. I want to hear about the Wise Men."

Pete went on:

"Now when Jesus was born in Bethlehem of Judea in the days of Herod the king, behold, wise men came from the east to Jerusalem, saying, 'Where is He who is born King of the Jews? For we have seen His star in the east and have come to worship Him.' When they had heard the king, they departed. And lo, the star which they saw in the east went before them until it came and stood over where the child was. And seeing the star, they rejoiced with exceedingly great joy. And coming into the house, they saw the child with Mary His mother. And they fell down and worshiped Him. And opening their treasures, they presented gifts to Him, gold and frankincense and myrrh."

Pete finished reading and glanced over at the two on the sofa. Julie gestured silently to the little girl, who had drifted off and was sleeping peacefully. Julie cradled her daughter's slumbering form and began to get up to take her to her bed but Pete shook his head.

He whispered, "Let me carry her up, angel. You stay down here and relax, you look tired. I'll be right back." He gathered Melissa up in his arms. Julie gave her a kiss goodnight and Pete turned and took her upstairs.

Julie sighed and leaned back, studying the Nativity scene. Still gazing at it she got up off the sofa and drew closer to the object, reaching out and touching the figures and her mind went back to last year. Part of the annual traditions of the Bennett's was the reading of the Christmas story and Dan had done so every year without fail. In her head, it was almost as if she could hear his warm baritone reciting the words…

 ** _Last Christmas Eve, the three of them were cuddled before the fire and Christmas tree at a lodge in the mountains, snuggled in a large blanket. Dan had opened the Bible that was Melissa's and read the Christmas story in his rich baritone..._**

 _" **And Joseph also went up from Galilee to be taxed (out of** **the** **city of Nazareth, into Judea, to** **the** **city of David which is called Bethlehem, because he was of** **the** **house and family line of David). And he took Mary his betrothed wife, being with child…And she brought forth her son, the First-born, and wrapped Him, and laid Him in a manger- because there was no room for them in the inn. And in the same country there were shepherds living in the field, keeping watch over their flock** **by** **night. And lo, the angel of** **the** **Lord came on them, and** **the** **glory of** **the** **Lord shone around them. And they were sore afraid. And the angel said to them, Do not fear. For behold, I give to you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For to you is born today, in** **the** **city of David, a Savior, who is Christ** **the** **Lord. And this** **is** **a sign to you. You will find the babe wrapped, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of** **the** **heavenly host, praising God and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men."**_

 ** _As he read, Julie held Melissa, gently stroking her head as the child drifted off. She glanced over at her husband and whispered, "She's asleep. "_**

 ** _Nodding, Dan smiled lovingly and together he and Julie had carried her to her bed. Afterward, they went and sat before the fire, wrapped in each other's arms, singing carols to each other until the wee hours. They then got Melissa's presents and put them under the tree... Finally dozing off in each others arms until daybreak and Christmas morning..._**

Julie was so deep into her memory, she didn't hear Pete when he came back. He came up behind her and encircled her waist with his arms and doing so startled her. She whirled around fearfully and nearly knocked him over.

"Hey, take it easy, baby. It's just me," Pete said comfortingly.

Julie laughed shakily, "I'm sorry, you just scared me."

"I didn't mean to. I told you I was going to be right back," Pete informed her. "Where'd you go off to?"

Julie turned and headed to the sofa to sit down. "I was just remembering last Christmas Eve. Dan read the same story to me and Melissa before the fire. It's been a holiday tradition ever since we got married."

Pete sat down beside her and took her hand. "I had a feeling that my reading that tonight had upset you. I'm sorry, sweetheart. If I'd have known, I wouldn't have read it in front of you but Melissa asked me to read it to her and she looks so much like you, I couldn't say no. Seems I can't refuse her anything either," he added ruefully.

"Don't let her know that or she'll take full advantage, you'll find yourself wrapped around her little finger," Julie cautioned and patted his hand. She sighed, "The story didn't upset me, Pete, it just brought back memories. Every year, Dan had insisted that we not forget the real reason for the season is Christ's birth and he had made sure Melissa knew that's what Christmas was truly about. Which reminds me, I had no idea that you had such a strong faith. You never seemed overly religious before."

Pete ran his hand through his unruly curls. "I'm not as a rule but lately I've been doing some thinking. I was really impressed by Matt Henderson's sermon last month and when I've been alone lately I've been reading the Bible and soul searching. And the holiday this year is kind of getting to me. You know that I always used to have a hard time celebrating, Linc and you used to come to my place and try to inject Christmas spirit into me. Especially you when we were working together and seeing each other."

Nodding, Julie felt a sense of nostalgia that came over her. She looked into his eyes and said, "I particularly remember one Christmas… And a certain little girl."

Pete's blue eyes lit up with recognition and reminiscing. "Yeah… I remember too, honey... Kristie. I was helping her father after he had been busted for robbery by trying to get him straight and he conned me into some sort of story that had me believing that he had learned the error of his ways. Then, she was deposited on my doorstep."

Julie smiled as she nodded. "You handled it well though… Almost as if you were a natural, taking such good care of her." Then her smile faded as she continued, "You were really wonderful after hearing about how he was killed in another attempted robbery… and when she had overheard that her daddy had been killed. Even though you really weren't in any sort of Christmas spirit."

Pete shook his head. "What else could I do? She was only five years old, and I really believed that her father wanted to do the right thing… By himself and by her. But he got himself killed. Another reason for me to not be so crazy about Christmas... Especially when it came to my own personal life… My family in Beverly Hills."

"Yeah, I remember. You used to tell me how you hated going over to your parents for Christmas, that all the three of you would do is fight."

"Uh-huh, because I know that I wouldn't be there for an hour and my father would start ragging on me. I'd only be invited for Christmas dinner because my mother perfunctorily wanted me there. Truth was, my father hated that I was a cop, I was a huge disappointment to him and he wouldn't hesitate to tell me. We would end up fighting and I would storm out, come back to my place and trash it, some warm Christmas memory, huh?" Pete recalled sardonically. "Ever since I was born, they were so wrapped up in Brian they hardly ever gave me a second thought and as I got older, I was just a disappointment to them. They completely closed me out after my brother died."

Julie commented, "You never really told me about your brother. Just that you had one and he died."

He nodded, "Brian was four years older than me. He contracted rheumatic fever when he was two and it damaged his heart and affected his brain development. But he was my older brother and I looked up to him. We did everything together till he died when he was twelve and I was eight. My parents pretty much ignored me from then on."

Julie looked into Pete's eyes, filled with the pain of remembrance. "It sounds like you and he had a very close relationship," she said softly. "Did your parents ignore the two of you?"

"No, once my brother was diagnosed and tested, my parents did everything they could for him. They had therapists, tutors, in addition to Tia Regina working with him."

"Who was Tia Regina?"

"She was the Mexican governess that took care of me and Brian. She also was the one who taught me to speak Spanish. She cared for both of us 'til Brian died then she showered all her attention on me. By that time my father had buried himself in the business and my mother became the First Lady of Beverly Hills and neither had time to bother with me," Pete said dourly staring into the fire.

Julie reached a hand over to take one of his. "They probably were devastated by the loss of your brother. As a parent I can tell you that if anything happened to Melissa, I'd be shattered. But to ignore their other child doesn't make sense."

Pete said with a snort, "Yeah, but they did."

"I know, " Julie gazed at him with gentle sympathy. "You told me and Linc once that behind the doors of all those big beautiful houses in Beverly Hills people had the same hang ups as everyone else. I guess that's the truth." She sighed as she too stared into the flames, her mind on her own past home life, growing up with her prostitute mother. "Families can be their own worse enemies at times."

"True," Pete responded.

The room became quiet except for the crackling of the fire in the hearth... Both momentarily lost in reluctant reveries...wrapped up in memories of their pasts that weren't very happy. Difficult family lives with parents that had failed in one way or another; that both of them had come from...troubled, angry, and rebellious like many in their own generation. Now, with the passing of time the shoe was on the other foot and being in the role of parents... For Pete for the first time...made them both resolved to do a better job.

With that at the top of his mind, he turned to Julie, "But we have a chance to change things. We can start new with our baby." He reached and put a hand on Julie's abdomen.

Smiling in agreement, she put her hand over his. "Uh-huh. And you know what? I think you're going to be really great as a dad. You'll be better then your father was and I'll be better than my mother was."

Pete grinned affectionately. "You already are, honey. You're doing a fantastic job raising Melissa. And you're going to be just as good with our child." He leaned over to cup her cheek, lightly kissing her.

Julie smiled as she kissed him back.

 **NEXT: Part 7 - Promises on Hold**


	7. Chapter 7 - Promises on Hold

_Here's the second part of Christmas… And the introduction and suggestion of an upcoming twist in the plot. Enjoy! :-)_

 **Part 7 - Promises on Hold**

 **Friday, December 24, 1980 - CHRISTMAS EVE**

It was Christmas Eve at the ranch and the atmosphere held all the excitement of the holiday. It was the annual Christmas Eve party for everyone who worked on the ranch, held at the bunkhouse. It was something Dan's family had done for the hands since the ranch was bought and in Dan's absence Julie was determined to carry on. Julie and Melissa came to the building, carrying bags and boxes of Christmas presents, food, and beverages, dressed for the most part like Christmas elves in matching sweaters of red, green, and white. It was a festive time, with carols playing in the background as everyone ate and chatted. Julie also had Christmas bonus checks to give to everyone and before she handed them out, she had something to say...

She cleared her throat and looked around at the folks gathered around the table then began, "First thing I want to say to all of you is... Thank You. From the bottom of my heart, I truly don't know what I would've done these last two months without you all. Your hard work, love and support are deeply and gratefully appreciated. When Dan died, I didn't know what I was going to do. But all of you gathered around me and Melissa and allowed us to lean on you. And I know that Dan is watching from above and he is grateful to you as well. So please accept these gifts and bonuses as small tokens of my esteem and gratitude."

She and Melissa began handing out the individual gifts and bonus checks for everyone as everyone clapped their hands, showering their love and appreciation.

Hannah stepped forward shyly to thank Julie. "Miss Julie, thank you for everything. And I do mean everything. Thanks again for not pressing charges against Hank." After Julie and Melissa had been rescued, Lou Rafferty had wanted to arrest Hank as an accessory to the kidnapping but Julie flatly refused, even going so far as to defending Hank's actions.

Julie hugged Hannah, "Hannah, I would never do that. Hank didn't kidnap Melissa and me, David did." She looked around. "Where is Hank?"

Hannah lowered her head in shame. "He went to the Toster Center to see David. He didn't want him to be alone for the entire holiday."

Julie nodded, understanding. "He really has a soft spot for David, doesn't he?"

"Uh-huh. I think that the day they found Mr. Russ had shot himself, Hank was devastated for David. He's been especially sympathetic to him ever since, even when he knew David was doing wrong things." She sighed heavily and bit her lip before she went on. "I tried to point things out to him but he had deaf ears, he never wanted to hear anything bad about David and kept feeling sorry for him."

Julie commented laconically, "Hank has a kind heart." She folded her arms and turned away, thinking about that fateful day last month.

Hannah touched her shoulder tentatively and said, "I know that you are still getting over everything, Miss Julie, but please don't think badly of Hank. And don't be angry with him."

Julie turned and saw the anguish in Hannah's jade green eyes. She reached and patted her hand reassuringly, "Don't worry, Hannah, I'm not angry. And I don't think badly of Hank, how could I? I depend on him as much as I depend on you and the boys. In my eyes, you're all part of this family." She hugged Hannah tightly.

Hannah's eyes were moist as she returned the hug. "Thank you, Miss Julie. Mr. Pete's right, you are an angel."

Julie smiled as she felt pleasure hearing the familiar endearment.

At the Toster Center Hank waited in the visitors' room for the guard to bring David. He strolled over to the barred window and stared out, brooding. He sighed heavily as he thought about the events and circumstances that led to the situation that David was in and felt an overwhelming sense of sadness that things had gone on as far as they did. He knew that David's criminal trial was scheduled for after Christmas and that he would face the consequences of his actions but he still felt sorry for David. He still saw him as a victim of his upbringing, with a father whose compulsive gambling ruined them and a mother who abandoned him. Additionally, he couldn't stop thinking about that day… And the sound of the gun shot...

To shake the dark thoughts, Hank walked back to the table to sit and wait and looked at the Christmas presents he brought David. They included a box of toiletries, new socks, some undergarments and books and another box, which contained a tin of a variety of Hannah's holiday cookies and breads. He hoped that the items would help David to feel cared for and not abandoned.

The door swung open and David entered accompanied by the guard who guided him into the waiting chair. He then stepped back and said tersely, "You got thirty minutes." He then stepped out and closed the door, locking it.

Hank grinned weakly, "Hi Dave, how are you doin'?"

David stared stonily at Hank for a moment then returned a grin that did not reach his steel gray eyes. "Hi Hank. I'm okay." He gestured to the two wrapped boxes. "Those for me?"

"Uh-huh. Hannah and me thought that you could use some things and she packed some goodies for you." He pushed the packages toward David. "Merry Christmas."

David snorted in derision, "Yeah, right Merry Christmas." At Hank's look of consternation, David felt some shame. He tried to make amends. "I'm sorry Hank, I don't mean to disrespect you... You and Hannah are the only family I can lay claim to."

He opened the boxes, took the gifts out and his expression softened. "Thanks and thank Hannah for me, I really appreciate the thoughts." He opened up the cookie tin and took out one. "Nothing better then Hannah's famous chocolate peanut butter cookies."

Hank relaxed somewhat and inquired, "So, how are your sessions going?"

David shrugged indifferently, "Okay I guess. The doc's been trying to dig deep inside to see what makes me tick. He's just doing his job for the trial."

Hank nodded, "Has your lawyer been by?"

"Yeah. He's building a case for me based on the sessions with Dr. Roussel. He thinks he can get a reduced sentence based on my emotional problems stemming from 'inadequate grief management' or something like that."

Hank said, "Makes sense. You never really got over your father's suicide. Maybe he can help you in that."

David sighed, "Hank, I'm okay about my father. He had his problems and he couldn't handle them. His wife and his best friend abandoned him and he felt he had nothing to live for so he wasted himself. That was his answer."

Hank pursed his lips. "So the doctor's been helping you come to terms with that."

"Among other things," David added enigmatically. "By the way, how's things up at the house with Julie and Melissa?

Hank hesitated, "Uh, okay I guess. Today was the annual Christmas Party at the bunkhouse. Miss Julie and Melissa came and brought gifts for everyone."

David remarked, "Oh, that's nice. And how are they?"

"They seem to be fine. Preparing for Christmas. They put up the tree at the house last weekend."

"I would've thought that this year things would be quiet for the holidays. I mean, Dan's gone," David said matter-of-factly.

"True, but Miss Julie feels that Melissa's too young to not have any Christmas so she's been doing everything to make the holiday happy for her. She's something else," Hank said.

"She sure is," David agreed but for a different reason. "She's doing it all alone, huh?"

Hank shook his head. "Uh-uh. Mr. Pete's been there with her. He's spending Christmas with her and Melissa."

"That figures," David laughed sarcastically. "So what else is new? Is he moving in there?"

"Of course not… From what I hear, Mr. Pete's got himself a fancy beach house out in Monterey Bay.

"Is that so? Hmmm...interesting."

Hank, oblivious to the subtle shift in David nodded and rambled on. "He comes for a little while and then leaves and goes back there, I reckon. But he's spending more and more time at the ranch with Miss Julie and Miss Melissa."

"Yeah, I bet… Sounds like it's right cozy," David scoffed as he glowered.

Seeing his angry state Hank looked at David strangely. "You sound like you're jealous."

"Jealous? No I'm not jealous, Hank I'm just surprised at Julie, seeing another guy so soon after Dan died." David said, feigning outrage.

"He's an old friend of hers and he's just trying to help," Hank stated, with a funny feeling about David's reaction.

"Oh yeah, right." David rolled his eyes in disgust.

The door opened and the guard returned. He went and nudged David's arm. David grinned sardonically at Hank. "Well, thanks for the gifts, Hank." He gathered up the boxes and exited with the guard in tow.

Hank sighed as he saw clearly that David's attitudes during the short visit were bitter and surly. He felt sorry for him but also saw that if he continued in the same negative vein he had a very long road ahead of him. He waited for the guard to open the door and followed the both of them out...

The guard took out the set of keys and opened the cell door silently. An equally sullen David Slade walked into the room, carrying the bundle of presents from his visit with Hank as the door slammed shut. He then heard the unmistakable click of the key that drove home the fact that he was once again in his forced captivity. Depositing the packages on his bed he took a look around his room. Just short of being called an actual prison cell, the room was austere and benign. It contained a bed, a night table with a lamp, a dresser and a closet. Because this was actually a facility for the criminally insane, the attempt was to make it more like an asylum than an actual prison so there were curtains on the barred window. Toser was a cut above the garden-variety lunatic asylum… quite a few notches above Napa Valley Hospital and because of his connections David received not only preferential treatment, but kid glove handling. He had little to no interaction with the other inmates and only left his room for his daily sessions with various psychologists under the exclusive direction of Dr. Roussel.

Going over to the side of the bed near the night table David took a seat. He reached over to the drawer opened it and pulled out a bound notebook and pen. Flipping open the book and leafing through a few pages, he picked up the pen and began to write things down. He had been encouraged to keep a journal of his daily thoughts and feelings to present during his sessions and for the most part he was compliant. However, at the moment he began to record some things he had picked up in his conversation with Hank… Things that he felt could be quite useful in the future. And as he wrote he grinned because he knew that if he bided his time, he would indeed have a future…

...

After the party, Julie and Melissa walked back to the house. As they walked along, Melissa was chattering as usual.

"Mommy, I have to be at the church at four thirty Mrs. Henderson said."

"I know, sweetie." Julie consulted her watch, "It's only three now so we have time to go over your line one more time if you want to."

"Okay. Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

Melissa looked at Julie. "Will Pete come to see me tonight in the play?"

Julie smiled to reassure her. "I'm sure he'll try."

"Where'd he go?" Melissa probed persistently.

"He had to go down to Los Angeles to do some things but he told me that he was going to be back to see you in the play," Julie told her daughter.

Actually, Pete had returned to his house on Monterey Bay the day before, stating he had some pressing and important business that needed immediate attention. He called her early this morning to let her know that he was about to leave and head down to Beverly Hills to take care of some issues that needed resolution but he reassured her that he would be back in time for Melissa's play. When she had pressed him for a little more information, he had become somewhat mysterious and quickly ended the phone call with his usual declaration of love and promise to see them both later. For whatever reason, which he was not inclined to disclose he chose not to say anything and so Julie could not help but wonder…

"He is going to stay and have Christmas with us, isn't he Mommy?" Melissa pleaded.

Julie nodded, "Yes, he is."

"Is he going to stay with us all the time?"

Julie hesitated, "Uh, well honey, Pete has his business to run down in Beverly Hills. But I know that he'll be here whenever he can." _I wonder why he wouldn't tell me what his business was… Or maybe he couldn't ..._

Melissa nodded with satisfaction, "Good. 'Cause I have a special present for him for Christmas."

"Oh?" Her mind distracted, Julie halted in her tracks and with her brows arched asked, "What do you have to give him?"

Giggling, Melissa reminded, "Mommy don't you remember I did a picture for him. You helped me and got a frame on it." Her smile faded slightly. "Do you think he'll like it?" she asked hopefully.

Julie gazed lovingly at Melissa. "I think he'll love it," she told her daughter wholeheartedly. She knelt and gave her a hug. "And I'm very proud of you."

Melissa grinned ear-to-ear. Julie took her hand and the two of them climbed the stairs and went into the house...

...

Down in Beverly Hills, Pete was walking along Rodeo Drive, finishing some last minute Christmas shopping. Hawkins, his chauffeur was in the Rolls parked on the street down in front of the Bonwit Teller boutique and was waiting patiently. Pete made his way down the street through the crowd, wearing dark sunglasses to make himself inconspicuous, something he had to do on a regular basis since his much publicized and contentious divorce. Fortunately, the Christmas Eve crowd of last minute shoppers on Rodeo Drive was thick enough with people of the same social stature that he was able to remain invisible. He headed into Diamonds On Rodeo to browse...

An elegant looking middle-aged saleswoman approached him. "Hello sir, may I help you?"

Pete smiled engagingly, "I'd just like to look around, if you don't mind." He began to look at the various displays of gems designed by Harry Winston, Van Cleef & Arpels, Buccellati, and of course, Tiffany's.

"That's fine, sir. If you need my assistance, I'll be over there." She indicated a glass case with some very expensive diamond pieces. Pete nodded in acknowledgement and began looking around.

Pete was examining the contents of each glass case. He had been spending the morning shopping specifically for Julie and Melissa, and wanted to get something special for the two of his girls in the jewelry store. _His Girls_ he thought of Julie and Melissa affectionately, for he had been referring to them like that, to himself at least for the last couple of days. He had decided that he would get something special for each of them a few days ago when he had taken Melissa to see Santa Claus at the Galleria.

He had waited in line with Melissa for almost an hour when it was finally her turn to visit Santa. She sat on his lap and when the jolly old man asked her what she wanted for Christmas, Melissa surprised and touched him by telling him about her daddy's dying and asking for nothing but her Mommy to be happy again. The elderly man playing Santa Claus was speechless and Pete too felt his heart catch as he heard the solemn little girl's request. It was then that Pete determined that he would do whatever he could to give his girls a wonderful Christmas. So this morning when he told Julie he had pressing business in Beverly Hills, he had planned to spend the entire morning and part of the afternoon shopping for them and that is exactly what he did. By this time, the trunk of the Rolls was filled with designer outfits, accessories, and toys. This jewelry store was the last stop before he planned to return to Salinas to see Melissa's play.

Pete continued perusing from case to case, mentally assessing one piece of jewelry, while discarding another. He made his way through most of the displays when his attention was caught by a specific piece, a small diamond brooch that was exquisitely crafted in delicate eighteen carat gold filigree with diamonds encrusted throughout the design. But it was the design that made Pete choose it as the perfect gift for Julie. The brooch was in the design of an angel. Pete smiled as he thought that the piece was the perfect gift for the woman who reminded him of an angel in every way. He called the saleswoman over and pointed to the fragile pin.

"Excuse me, ma'am. May I take a look at the brooch in here?" Pete indicated the case that the brooch was resting in.

The saleswoman came over directly. She took a set of keys out from behind the case and opened the back. "Which piece were you interested in, sir?"

"That one." Pete pointed to the angel.

The saleswoman nodded in appreciation. "You have good taste, sir. That's one of our newest and finest pieces, from Buccellati." She drew the brooch out carefully and laid it on a bed of black velvet. The overhead light from the chandelier caught the facets of the intricately cut diamonds on the brooch, making the angel appear to come to life, sparkling as a myriad of tiny rainbows.

Pete fought the urge to gasp as he gazed at the piece transfixed. "I'll take it," he said softly.

"Very good, sir. And is there anything else?"

"Possibly. I'd like to look around some more if you don't mind," he told the saleswoman.

He continued looking and then spotted something else. It was a gold bracelet with a beautifully crafted horse's head charm with diamond eyes, perfect for Melissa. Pete selected that piece as well and had the saleswoman wrap both packages. His shopping done, he headed for the parked Rolls and told Hawkins to take him to the waiting jet...

...

Emmanuel Temple Church was busy preparing the Christmas Eve performance. The program showed that in addition to the music provided by an impromptu adult choir, several soloists and the children's choir, there was to be a live Nativity scene complete with a real Baby Jesus. Several children were playing barn animals who have a scene speaking before they are joined by the Holy Family for the finale. Melissa was to be a lamb in this scene, the same scene she had rehearsed with Pete.

Julie led her daughter to where the children who were in the scene were rehearsing. She hugged Melissa.

"Here you are, honey. Break a leg." Julie told her.

Melissa's eyes widened. "Why do you want me to break a leg, Mommy?" she asked, surprised.

Julie laughed, "That's what you say to an actor when you want to wish them well before they go on."

"Why?" Melissa inquired.

Julie was about to tell her when Debi Henderson came up to them in a flurry of opening night energy. Rowena, the assistant director, accompanied her. "Julie, Melissa, I am so glad to see you. Melissa, we need you to rehearse and then to get your costume on."

Julie knelt down before Melissa. "You have a good show." She kissed her daughter and then stood up… slowly as she was experiencing a touch of dizziness.

"I will Mommy." She left and went with the dark haired Rowena.

Debi smiled at Julie and said, "She's going to be terrific, Julie so don't worry." She studied Julie carefully. "Are you okay? You seem a bit pale."

Julie smiled weakly, "I'm okay, Debi. Just busy with Christmas."

Debi looked at her askance. "Now, why don't I quite believe you?" She examined Julie closely.

Julie laughed nervously, "I don't know what you mean."

She tried to look casual but ever observant, Debi commented, "You're not yourself Julie, so tell me what's the matter."

Julie glanced about. She drew Debi aside and whispered, "Don't say anything to anyone, Debi please...Not even Matt."

Debi was piqued. "Now what can be so serious that you don't want me to even tell my husband?"

Julie sighed, "Okay, Debi here it is. I'm pregnant."

Debi's hazel eyes flew open wide. "Goodness, are you sure?" she gasped.

"Uh-huh. I saw the doctor last Monday. The test was positive."

"Oh you poor thing," Debi said. "What a thing to find out after your husband's gone."

Julie looked at Debi with some shame. She said in a low whisper, "The baby's not Dan's."

Debi looked at Julie with surprise. She gazed directly into her eyes. "Who's the father, Julie? Or shouldn't I ask," she probed gently, knowingly.

Julie blushed and nodded, "Yeah, it's Pete."

Debi pursed her lips and patted Julie's shoulder. "I'm not surprised. I saw how he was toward you when you all came to dinner at the house that day. I knew that there was something very deep between you both that wasn't just in the past. Did you tell him?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And how does he feel about it?"

Julie smiled and replied, "He's just thrilled about it. His marriage had ended because he wanted a baby and his wife didn't."

Debi nodded, "So you told me. Now, what are your plans?"

Julie sighed, "We haven't really discussed plans. The trial's next week and I've been busy with that and Christmas." She knew it was a lame excuse.

Debi was sympathetic. "You know that you're going to have to make some plans. And what about Melissa, does she know yet?"

Julie shook her head. "I haven't told her yet. I'm just over three weeks along so I figure I'll tell her after Christmas."

Debi nodded in agreement. She glanced at her watch. "Oh, I have to get going." She reached and gave Julie a hug. "If you need anything, you just call me."

"Thanks, Debi. Just don't tell Matt or anybody. I don't want Melissa to find out from anyone till I tell her."

Looking into Debi's eyes Julie saw no judgment or accusation…nothing but gentle concern and support. Deep inside she said a prayer of thanks of finding such wonderful people to come into her life like the Hendersons...they were always supportive, no matter what.

Debi assured her, "I won't say a thing until you tell me to." She went off to the classroom where the rehearsal was going on.

Julie sighed and headed for the sanctuary to find a seat...

The sanctuary was filled to capacity as anticipation grew and everyone waited for the Christmas production to begin. The lights then dimmed as Matt walked up to a microphone in a spotlight. He began to speak in a sonorous tone about the night of Christ's birth and how the power of God was all over the land. As he spoke, the lights were turned on above the adult choir and Debi stood before them to lead them in the singing of carols and some modern Christmas songs. Then there was a beautiful solo by Debi of "O Holy Night" in her clear soprano, a duet with two ladies of "O come, O come Emmanuel", and a men's trio singing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen." The children's choir then did a medley of "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing", "Angels We Have Heard On High" and the modern Christian favorite "Happy Birthday Jesus." Another solo was sung then a short intermission. Then would come the live Nativity and the scene with the talking animals.

Julie was sitting in the darkened sanctuary totally enthralled by the performance so when the intermission came, she remained in her seat, thinking about the reverence of the songs. She again thought of Dan because his steadfast faith was the foundation of the rest of his life and he had through his faith impressed and influenced her. Her mother never took her to church when she was a child but she remembered the brief time she had gone with her father to his sister's in South Dakota for his mother's…her grandmother's funeral. Eva Stiles was a gentle woman of deep faith who had taken Julie to service and during bedtime the entire time of her visit, read stories from the Bible to her and her cousin Jim. She specifically read about certain people… Adam and Eve, Noah, Moses, Esther, David and Jesus. As the visit drew to an end, Julie, having grown to love her Aunt Eva, was saddened when she had to leave. She remembered when she came back home, she had asked Connie why they didn't go to church. Connie had said that they didn't get up in time to go but even at the age of six Julie knew that it was a weak excuse. Not long after as Julie became persistent about attending service her mother told her that she didn't need to go to church, she could pray to God on her own. And one fateful day when Julie's father left them, she ordered Julie not to bother her about God at all. Then came all the men… in and out of that five story walk up in San Francisco...

As Julie grew older and understood what her mother was, she became too ashamed to go to church, believing that the people there would whisper and point just like the kids who she went to school with and so to avoid the stares and judgment she stayed away from church. When she became an adult, she believed in God but having experienced the depths of human depravity when she worked on the force, remained away from church until she had met and married Dan.

As a married couple and later with their daughter, attending Sunday service was a regular start to the day. He also asked her to pray with him and read the Bible to her frequently. However, since his death, with the exception of the one time Pete accompanied her, she had avoided service. It was just another painful reminder that had her missing Dan even though Matt and Debi Henderson did everything they could to help her to feel a part of the congregation. She had insisted that Melissa continue to attend service, however, with Matt and Debi picking her up early Sunday mornings for Sunday school.

Julie's mind then drifted to her present situation. Telling Debi about the baby had been difficult but it had to be done. All too soon, it would become apparent by the thickening of her waist and knowing Debi, she would probably chide Julie for not telling her. However, Debi was someone who could be trusted and Julie felt somewhat relieved having told her.

The sanctuary was filling up again as people were returning from the intermission. Julie was still deeply in thought when the lights dimmed to begin the second act and she hardly noticed when someone slid into the pew to sit beside her. She whirled around in startled annoyance when that person reached over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek until she saw laughing blue eyes and knew who it was.

"Pete!" she whispered harshly. "I almost got ready to ream you out. I didn't know that was you. When did you get here?"

Pete grinned, "Just now." He gestured to the front. "Has Melissa gone on yet?"

Julie shook her head. "She's coming on now. She was hoping that you'd make it, thanks."

Pete squeezed her hand. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

The spotlights shone on the wooden stall set where children dressed as barn animals were gathered about. A large sparkling star was hanging suspended right above the stall set. The animals paid it no heed as they spoke. Melissa was wearing a snowy white lamb costume and she was crawling about as the other children said their lines. Then came the main characters in the Nativity, Mary, Joseph, and Baby Jesus who took their places. Then Melissa's part came up and she looked up at the star then at the Holy Infant and said her line perfectly.

All over the dark sanctuary there were flashbulbs going off like fireflies as all the parents, friends and family members recorded the production for posterity sake. Julie and Pete looked at each other and had to fight the impulse to burst into applause. However like the other parents, Julie had her camera flashing to take many pictures to add to Melissa's album. Matt then recited the passage from Luke in a reverent resonant tone that described the solemnity of the holiday. He then invited the congregation to join in singing "Joy To The World."

When the show was over, the entire sanctuary erupted into wild applause and everyone got to their feet. The sanctuary then began to empty as everyone headed to the lobby to chat with the cast members. Melissa spotted Julie and she scampered over to her.

"Mommy, Pete, how'd I do?" she asked breathlessly. She was dressed in a fluffy white costume... A hood with little ears and her face had been painted with grease pencil to give her the wide-eyed look of a lamb.

Both Julie and Pete smiled at her. Julie picked up Melissa and said, "You were fantastic, I'm so proud of you."

Pete nodded agreeing, "You were great, sweetheart."

Melissa gushed, "Oh Pete, I'm so glad you came! Mommy said you might."

"I wouldn't have missed it. I rushed to get here and I came late but I got here in time to see you and that's the most important thing," Pete assured her.

Debi Henderson came over to them. She patted Melissa on the shoulder as she was held by Julie, "Good job Melissa, I especially liked the way you looked up at the star as you said your lines."

Melissa smiled, pleased. "Thank you Mrs. Henderson. Are Lydia and Rebeccah around?" She indicated to her mother to put her down.

"Uh-huh. They're in the classroom changing and taking off their makeup."

"You'd better do the same," Julie directed. "We'll wait out here for you." Melissa raced off to the classroom as all three adults chuckled.

Debi turned to Pete, "It's good to see you again, Pete. Matt will be out soon, I'm sure he'd like to say hi."

No sooner did his wife say that Matt Henderson strode over and joined the group. "Hey there folks, glad to see you here tonight." He reached and shook Pete's offered hand.

"Great job out there tonight," Pete said warmly.

Matt grinned. "Thanks. But I had a lot of good people there with me, working very hard for the last month."

Debi looked at Julie, "What are you planning to do now?"

"Go home and put Melissa to bed. Then get all the presents and put them under the tree," Julie answered.

"Well, then Merry Christmas and congratulations to you both," Debi said. At that statement both Matt and Pete looked at her quizzically and Julie eyed her with dismay.

"What are you talking about, honey?" Matt asked his wife. Julie cast her eyes down and bit her lip while Pete just looked flustered, having guessed what Debi was referring to.

"I, uh mean M-merry Christmas," Debi said nervously looking at Julie apologetically. Pete shoved his hands in his sports jacket pocket, trying to look nonchalant.

Matt eyed the three with mild suspicion. "Okay, everybody. You want to tell me what the big secret is?"

Debi opened her mouth to speak but Julie put a hand on her arm then glanced at Pete who shrugged and nodded. She looked directly at Matt. "Matt, you may as well know. I'm going to have a baby."

Pete came up to her side. "Correction, honey, we're going to have a baby." He eyed Matt evenly.

A flicker of surprise came across Matt's blue eyes but then he recovered his poise. "Well, a baby...that's quite a surprise. What exactly are you planning to do?"

Julie began to speak but Pete cut her off. "Actually, Matt I have something to ask Julie and there's no time like the present." He reached into his pocket and drew out a small velvet box, the same box that he'd been fingering in his pocket all night.

Julie looked questioningly at Pete.

He grinned at her, "I was planning to ask you this tomorrow when the opportunity arose but I guess the time is now." He opened the box and watched as Julie gasped and stood staring at the ring, her eyes wide in amazement. He took her hand.

Pete began to say something but Debi shook her head. "No, you two need a private place," she insisted.

She took both of them by their hands and led them to the quiet, out of the way room that served as a prayer chapel. She turned on the lamp at the door, which lit the room with a warm but not bright light. Julie, still shocked by the presentation of the ring that she still held in her hand, followed Debi then took a seat in a padded pew. Pete, also silent, took a seat beside her. Her task done, Debi then discreetly backed out of the room, closing the door. Pete and Julie were oblivious, however, just gazing at each other.

Pete took a deep breath and grasped Julie's hand, the one that wasn't holding the velvet box. Gazing deeply into her eyes he began, "Julie, we've really been through so much together, working at a job that neither of us ever figured, at a time in our lives when we were at an end. Five years of dealing with situations that had us coming close to death too many times to count. Since the day I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were like no one else I'd ever known. You had qualities about you that infuriated, touched, and mesmerized me all at the same time and immediately endeared you to me. We worked side by side for those five years, getting closer than most married people and some families do. I confided in you, asked and valued your opinion about things, worried about you, protected you, and finally admitted to falling in love with you. You've always been my girl."

He went on. "You on the other hand, encouraged me, cared for me, looked after me, and fed me; all the while bathing me in the light of your beautiful smile. Then I made the biggest mistake of my life, I walked away from you. I did it, convincing myself that I was doing what was best for both of us. Seven years later, my life a mess, I saw you again and feelings I thought dead and buried came back with a vengeance but you had the life you had always wanted so I walked away again. Here now, a year later, and circumstances for both of us have contrived to bring us together. I don't know about you, angel, but I don't want to make another mistake and walk away a third time. I'm so happy when I'm with you and when I'm not, all I can think about is the next time I'll be with you. When I have to leave you and Melissa, I really hate it, it's getting harder and harder for me to do. So, Julie, will you take my ring and marry me?"

Julie looked into Pete's eyes and she saw a man of many facets. To the outside world as Peter H. Cochrane he bore the platinum veneer of inapproachability of the wealthy as the eligible heir of one of the largest fortunes in the state, sought after by starlets and heiresses, fodder for the society pages and gossip sheets. But to her he was one of the best friends she had ever had. He was the guy who always was there for her, who had risked his own life to save hers so many times, who listened to her when she needed it, who was dependable, compassionate, caring, and down-to-earth. He had dropped everything in his busy life to help her through one of the most painful and heart wrenching times of her life, the loss of her husband. And now he was here, humbly offering her his name, his heart, and to share his life in complete earnest, eyes filled with hope. Julie swallowed hard, at a total loss of words.

After what seemed an eternity she whispered, "Oh Pete, I don't know what to say. It's gorgeous." She stared unbelievingly at the ring. With an awestruck expression, Julie touched the sparkling gems nestled in the velvet. Sighing, she carefully closed the box and looked at Pete who continued to wait for her answer.

As he monitored Julie's reaction to his proposal and waited for her answer, Pete tried not to give into a growing sense of dread and disappointment. He began mentally chastising himself for his own impulsiveness in presenting the ring to her but what with it being Christmas Eve, he figured that it was a perfect time. But maybe this, like so many other decisions he made concerning women in his life was another mistake, maybe Julie and he were never meant to be more than close friends even if she was carrying his baby…the result of one night of passion between them...

Julie astutely noted the slight shadow in Pete's eyes and the disappointment that was showing in his face and she wanted to ease his discomfort. She reached and touched his brow, brushing back a stray curl that had a touch of gray, indicating that they were both far from the bloom of youth that had heralded their friendship. The tentative wistfulness of those years that had once existed seemed outmoded and out of place now.

She began, "Pete, I'm so touched by this, you just don't know. It's the most wonderful and special thing you have ever asked me and I want to thank you."

Knowing a letdown was coming Pete sighed and said, "But…"

Julie took a deep breath, "But you know that it's too soon. My husband isn't even gone three months."

"We don't have to get married right away. We can wait a while and get married just before the baby comes," Pete protested.

Julie sighed, "Pete, I have a lot to consider. We both have very separate lives right now. And I have Melissa to think about."

"I love Melissa like she were my own. And she loves me."

Julie nodded. "Yes, she does. And I want her to keep doing that so the way we approach this has to be very careful. I haven't even told her about the baby yet."

Pete grunted, "And that's another thing. Julie, I want my child to have my name…legally and properly."

"It's _our_ child, Pete...and I want that too."

"Then why the hesitation? I said we don't have to get married right away."

Julie answered, "You're acting like I said no."

"Well you haven't said yes," Pete retorted, no longer trying to hide his disappointment.

Julie sighed exasperated, "Pete, I need some time. Everything in my life has happened at such a breakneck pace since Dan died, sometimes I just want to scream."

That was his gut check. Ashamed of himself for his attitude, Pete reached his hand to brush her hair back. "I'm sorry, angel. I just love you so much and I'm so anxious to make you permanently mine I forgot that there's a lot of things to work out. But I know we can work everything out together."

Julie smiled, "You seem pretty sure about that. Neither one of us knows what's waiting for us."

"Maybe," Pete said. He added, "But I am sure about one thing. I want Melissa, you, and our baby in my life. And I don't care what I have to do or how long I have to wait to make it happen." He took her hand with the velvet ring box still in it. "Tell you what, why don't you just hang on to the ring and when you're ready, I'll ask you again, okay? And when I do, I'll slip that ring on your finger to make it official."

Julie nodded, "Okay. And Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She took his face in her hands and kissed him gently on the cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed as the door to the chapel opened and Melissa looked in the room hesitantly and stepped in.

"Mommy? What are you doing in here?"

Julie and Pete both stood up. Melissa's eyes brightened as she came up to Pete and she launched herself at him in a hug. "Oh Pete I'm so glad you're here to have Christmas for us."

Dismissing the earlier conversation, Pete replied grinning. "Me too… I don't want to be anywhere else."

Melissa turned to Julie. "What are you doing in here? And what's that?" she asked, spotting the velvet box Julie was holding.

Julie glanced at Pete quickly and opened her mouth to answer but Pete responded, "That's an early Christmas present from me for your Mommy. Mrs. Henderson told us to come in here to wait for you so while we were waiting I gave it to her."

"Can I see what it is?" Melissa asked excitedly. Julie opened the box and showed Melissa the diamond ring within. With a look of awe Melissa reached and gingerly touched the gem

"Oooo, that's pretty! Mommy, are you gonna put it on?" Melissa inquired.

Julie shook her head. "Not right now...But soon." She looked over Melissa's head directly at Pete as she said it. Pete responded with a slight nod of his head, acknowledging her comment.

The door opened again and Debi Henderson stuck her head in the chapel. "I'm sorry folks, but we're ready to lock up so I have to ask you to leave," she said regretfully. She looked at Julie significantly but Julie shrugged and Pete just looked impassive.

"We're going now, Debi…thanks and Merry Christmas," Julie said softly as she took Melissa's hand and headed for the door. Pete silently followed them out past a rather perplexed Debi Henderson.

...

It was eleven thirty when Julie and Pete placed the final gift beneath the Christmas tree in the parlor. Pete offered his hand to help Julie to her feet after she was crouched down reaching and placing the last package under. Julie smiled her thanks and gestured for Pete to join her on the sofa. He nodded somewhat woodenly, followed her there and sat before the fire that Julie built earlier when she had stayed in the parlor while Pete had read the Christmas story to Melissa in her room to help her sleep. Afterward, he came down and helped Julie take out all the presents that had been hidden and together, they put them under the tree. He had also added his gifts to the pile of brightly wrapped boxes. But while they had both worked together to get the presents under the tree, there was a slight undertone of coolness, especially from Pete. He was talking to her but not really conversing, just asking and answering basic questions to get information. Julie was ashamed because she knew among his other qualities, Pete was extremely sensitive in the area of his feelings. She also knew him well enough to know he was still bothered about her non-response to his proposal even though he had said he was okay.

Julie took a deep breath as he sat beside her wordlessly. "Pete, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?" he replied a tad curtly.

"You're kind of giving me a cold shoulder," she pointed out.

Pete sighed, "I'm sorry...I guess I should just level with you. I've been thinking and I'm feeling like maybe it wasn't such a great idea to give you that ring. And perhaps maybe I shouldn't even be here. It is the first Christmas without your husband, maybe you want to be alone. I was being kind of presumptuous thinking that you wanted me here so maybe I should just leave." He made to get up but she placed a hand on his arm to restrain him.

"But I do want you here. Surely you know that I was dreading the holidays this year with Dan gone. And Melissa's not missing her Daddy as much now because of how wonderful and loving you've been to her. She's only six and I've wanted to help her get through the grief as much as I could but I wasn't doing a very good job of it until you showed up here last month." She patted his hand reassuringly.

Pete gazed at her saying nothing. Julie went on in her soft voice, "Pete, I don't know what we'd have done without your help for the last two months. Especially all that stuff with David, who knows what would've happened if you weren't here. And knowing you're going to be around to help me while I'm carrying our baby has meant so much to me. Don't think for one second that I'm rejecting you, your proposal meant everything to me," she said beseeching him with her eyes. "I just need time to break all the news to Melissa and do it in a way that has her approval and acceptance. She's dealing with everything that's happened in a grownup way but she's just a child and I have to do all I can to protect her and make sure she's secure. Can you understand that?"

Pete pursed his lips and nodded. "Yeah, I can. That's why I offered to split."

Julie shook her head. "I don't think that would be the answer. Melissa looks up to you and especially now, when she's missing Dan, your being here is important to her." She added, "To the both of us."

Pete looked at Julie like he wanted to believe her but still doubtful he said, "I've pushed you a little too much a little too soon and I feel really lousy about it." He shook his head in disgust.

Julie put her hand on Pete's chin and turned his head so he could face her. "Pete, I'm honored that you asked me to marry you. And I am not under any circumstances saying no to you. All I'm saying is I need time, time to think, to get Melissa adjusted to the way things are changing so fast, time to get ready to be a wife again, the kind of wife you can be proud of and deserve."

Pete gazed tenderly at her. "How could I not be proud of you? You're everything I ever wanted for a wife. And you're a fantastic mom."

Julie said softly hope in her eyes, "Then you'll stay?"

"Yeah, I'll stay," Pete replied reassuringly. He caressed her cheek gently.

"I'm glad. Because I can't think of anything that would make me sadder then to know you were all by yourself for Christmas." She looked closely at him. "You don't have anybody else with your mom gone do you?"

Pete shrugged, "If I went back down to L.A. Karen would probably invite me to have dinner with her, her husband Marc, Artie, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Arthur at their place if I was alone at the house in Beverly Hills. But if I left here I'd probably head out to my house in Monterey. As you probably guessed, there's no Christmas spirit there, no tree, no wreath on the door, and no mistletoe as usual."

Julie smiled and noticed the time on the mantle clock. "It's midnight...it's Christmas," she breathed.

Pete glanced at the clock and as he did so Julie gazed up at the mistletoe still suspended from the beam across the ceiling, got to her feet and took Pete by the hand to stand beneath the sprig. He followed her with a mildly quizzical expression on his face until he realized what her intentions were. She placed her hands on Pete's broad shoulders and leaned in to place her lips lightly on his in a soft sweet kiss. Pete felt his body stir and pulled her tightly to him as he responded fully to her, his hand cupping her cheek as he nibbled her mouth open so he could enter and savor the taste of the sweet cavern. She eagerly responded, her tongue meeting his as she did the same. The world disappeared and became a swirling mass of blissful oblivion as the kiss plunged them deeper into each other…blotting everything out in velvet ecstasy…

After several minutes into the kiss Julie broke away. "Merry Christmas, Pete."

Pete cupped her face in both hands. "Merry Christmas to you too, baby."

The greeting spoken and exchanged, Pete and Julie resumed their own celebration of the Day under the Yuletide sprig with another passionate exchange of their love…

...

Christmas morning dawned chilly but sparkling with bright sunshine. The newly snowcapped mountains in the distance beyond the North Field made stark contrast against the cold cloudless azure sky over the Bennett ranch. Melissa was awakened by the sunlight streaming through the blinds on her bedroom window. Instantly realizing what day it was, she squealed delightedly as she tossed her covers aside and headed to her mother's room. She leaped atop immediately waking Julie who grasped her daughter trying to calm down Melissa's excited state.

"It's Christmas, Mommy! Come on, come on, I want to see what Santa left me!"

Julie hushed her daughter. "Shhh Melissa. You'll wake Pete up. He's in the guest room." Julie got up and began putting her robe on.

"But it's Christmas, Mommy. Won't he want to get up and open presents, too?" Melissa said with a slight pout.

"I'm sure but he may want to sleep late too. So why don't we go get our robes and slippers on and go downstairs?" Julie suggested in a lowered voice. "So go get yours on and meet me at the stairs, okay?"

Melissa hopped off Julie's bed and scampered into her room. Julie grinned and sliding into her slippers, she stepped out into the hall to wait for Melissa. She glanced at the closed guest room door and was joined by Melissa, clad in her robe and slippers.

Julie took Melissa's hand. "Well let's go see what's waiting for us, huh?"

Melissa needed no further prompting. She raced down the stairs with Julie following close behind. Both made their way into the parlor where they were surprised and delighted to see Pete already there by the tree waiting for them.

"Merry Christmas ladies!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Julie smiled, "And a Merry Christmas to you too."

Melissa launched herself exuberantly at him. "Mommy thought you were still sleeping. I'm glad you're not," she stated. She looked at the large pile of wrapped packages and at Julie anxiously. "Can we start now, Mommy?"

Julie giggled, "Absolutely."

With a squeal of joy Melissa plopped herself down and began reaching for packages. Julie and Pete shrugged and joined her on the floor to do the same. They all began to open and acknowledge gifts to each other. Melissa was thrilled with the myriad of toys, clothes and other things she received. She opened a small package from Pete and when she saw the gold bracelet with the horse's head in eighteen carat gold she was filled with wonder and excitement.

"Mommy look! Pete gave me a bracelet with a gold horse head…it even has diamonds!" She held the bracelet up to her mother.

Julie took the bracelet in her hand and examined it carefully. It was a very fine piece and obviously quite expensive. Julie looked at Pete and shook her head as she glanced at the other gifts from him of designer clothes, top of the line toys, and now the bracelet.

"You're going to spoil her you know," she chided as she turned her gaze to the pile of chic outfits that she unwrapped from him to her. "Me too for that matter."

Pete grinned. "I know I overdid it a bit but you both have been through so much I wanted the day to be special." He reached for a medium small wrapped box that had been hidden beneath the pile of parcels that had been Julie's. "This is yours too," he said as he handed it to her. "Merry Christmas, angel."

Melissa turned her attention to her mother, "Open it, Mommy."

Julie asked Pete, "What is it?"

"Open it and find out," he replied enigmatically.

Julie raised an eyebrow at him. She tore away the rich gold wrapping paper and unearthed a velvet box, not unlike the one that held the diamond engagement ring that he had given her last night. She opened the box and inhaled sharply as she viewed the delicate angel brooch.

"Oh Pete, it's just beautiful." She gingerly picked the brooch up and saw how it sparkled and glistened with the diamonds encrusted on the filigree angel. "I'm speechless," she breathed as she stared at the bauble.

"Oh Mommy, it's an angel. Just like Pete always calls you," Melissa pointed out. She turned to Pete, "Why do you always call Mommy that?"

Pete leaned back leisurely and replied, "Because from the day I first met your mommy that's what she reminded me of. An angel straight from Heaven." He smiled affectionately at Julie while brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Melissa jumped to her feet and hurried to the rear of the tree. Pete glanced at Julie with a question in his eyes but she shook her head and shrugged, not knowing what the little girl was planning. Melissa came around he tree carrying two wrapped gifts. One was flat and the other was the beautifully wrapped box that she had gotten at the mall with Pete. She handed the box to Julie and the flat parcel to Pete then planted herself on the floor before them with her eyes dancing.

"Mommy you open yours first," Melissa directed.

Julie took her gift in both hands. "Oh my, Melissa, it's almost too pretty to open." At Melissa's fallen face, she giggled and added, "I said almost." She began tearing the wrapping off and then once that was done opened the box. Taking the pale pink angora cashmere sweater out of the box she breathed, "Melissa, sweetheart, it's just beautiful!" Julie opened her arms to embrace her daughter. "Thank you, darling."

Melissa looked at Pete. "Now you open yours," she demanded.

Pete said obediently, "Yes ma'am." He ripped off the shiny Christmas wrap and his eyes lit up as he saw what the gift was. It was a handsomely framed picture of two horses painted in bold colors, just like the picture hanging on Melissa's bedroom wall. He was completely surprised and very pleased because he knew she had painted the picture for him, just as she had promised.

"Melissa, this is just too much," Pete said in amazement. He held his arm out and she rushed to give him a hug and kiss. "Thank you, baby."

Melissa grinned joyfully at them as Hannah stuck her head in the parlor door. "Good morning everyone and Merry Christmas," she said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas, Hannah," all three chorused.

"Breakfast is ready." Hannah announced. She headed for the dining room and Pete, Julie, and Melissa followed...

Later in the day, after a delicious Christmas dinner, Julie invited Pete to take a ride on the horses around the ranch, which Pete, once he was assured that it was perfectly safe for the baby, readily accepted. Josh and Jim Travis had taken Melissa to the bunkhouse to play video games they had gotten for Christmas with her. Even though the boys were nineteen and eighteen years old respectively, they took pleasure in including Melissa in their leisure time activities, just as if she were their own little sister. And she relished the attention they showered on her so when they came and asked Julie if Melissa could come with them she heartily agreed, knowing that Josh and Jim would look after her. Julie and Pete then went upstairs to dress in jeans and boots for their ride.

Julie just finished tying her boots and took a moment to check her hair at her vanity mirror. Her eyes fell on the small velvet box sitting on her vanity, which bore the engagement ring Pete had presented to her last night. She took the box and cracked it open to gaze at the ring glittering against the dark velvet and removed it to examine it more closely. It was elegant and costly in a finely crafted setting but not ostentatious. Sighing, Julie slipped the ring on her right hand just to get the sense of wearing it. Although it was larger than the average solitaire, it had a light feel. With a smile, she held her hand out to admire the sparkling gem...

Then, by accident… Or perhaps unconsciously, Julie glanced down on her dresser in the little crystal dish that held her gold wedding band. Feeling guilty she picked up the simple gold band and looked at it. And then she remembered...

 **It was her wedding day… And it was a very simple affair, quiet and at the ranch with the backdrop of the beautiful scenery around the main house. Dan's mother, Lois had loved flowers and had planted annuals all around so they were surrounded with the delicate pastel colors of daffodils, tulips, and all the flowers of early spring. Matt Henderson and his own new bride, Debi was there, along with the Travises. Matt had just finished reciting the customary wedding vows and then announced that before giving Julie the ring, Dan had special words for her...**

 **Dan turned towards Julie with her hands firmly in his. "Sunshine...you are my life. I was blessed the day I met you and the blessings have increased since you agreed to be my wife. The gold band I am about to give you isn't much... not what I want to give you myself but my daddy gave it to my mama back just before they got their life started with their dream of this ranch. But that dream has taken a beating these years and has become almost shattered. So while I'm rebuilding that dream of theirs, I'm giving you that same ring and dream."**

 **Julie was speechless by his words. Even with their hard times, the home life that he once had with his parents on the ranch in comparison with the life she had with her mother in San Francisco were worlds apart. But it was something she had always yearned for, something she had always wanted more than anything. She looked at the gold band he was holding and the promise attached to it that she was about to take; trembling...her heart pounding...**

Pete stuck his head in her room. "Are you ready yet?"

Flustered, Julie quickly glanced up. "Uh-huh. Just wait for me, I'll be right out."

She reached over to pick up the wedding band and held it for a second. Its antique quality gold was dignified, its glow dull with age like every heirloom. It wasn't anywhere near as valuable as the diamond that she had just put on but she felt it was staring at her with reproach for the legacy it represented. A legacy that had been cut short when Dan fell to his death nearly 3 months ago. She felt guilty like she was betraying everything and the ring and its subliminal message just made that even more so. Quickly, Julie took off Pete's engagement ring and placed it on her right hand, then placed Dan's gold band back in its proper place, on her left ring finger. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she hurriedly joined him in the hall.

When she joined Pete he asked, "Is everything okay?"

Placing a smile on her lips Julie replied, "Of course, everything is just fine." Taking his hand she said, "Let's go."

They came downstairs together to get their jackets on for it was chilly and there was snow falling in the mountains. Pete had his all lined denim jacket in his hand and was about to put it on but Julie stopped him...

"Wait."

She went into the parlor and retrieved a box from under the tree, which she brought out to the kitchen. Shaking out the chocolate brown suede jacket with lambs wool lining from within she said, "Here, why don't you were the new suede jacket I gave you," handing the garment to Pete.

Pete grinned but shook his head as he donned his old jacket. "I don't want to get it dirty…I'll just wear my denim one, honey."

Julie asked with dismay, "Don't you like it?"

"Sure, I love it. But I'll wear it when we go out to dinner or shopping not if we're going riding," he replied.

"But I got it for you to wear when we go riding," Julie protested, her disappointment plain.

Pete thought for a minute and then took off his jacket. He acquiesced, "All right, sweetheart. I'll wear it." He put the jacket on which fitted perfectly to his broad shoulders. He modeled it, turning around for her. "There, now how's it look?"

"Great, just great." Julie answered, satisfied. She put her jacket on. "Shall we go?"

"Lead the way."

They headed out to the back door.

At the stables, Hank was finished saddling Julie's mare and the dappled gray gelding. "Here we are Miss Julie. I saddled up Daffodil for you and Quicksilver for Mr. Pete." He handed the reins to Pete and helped Julie mount.

"Thanks so much, Hank. I'm sorry to interrupt your Christmas," Julie said solicitously.

Hank dismissed it with a wave. "Don't worry about it. The boys are glued to the TV video game with Melissa and Hannah's resting in the new recliner chair she got so everything's kind of quiet."

Pete put his left foot on the stirrup and swung his right leg over the saddle to mount the gelding. "Just the same, when we come back, I'll help you put the horses away and brush them down," he insisted.

Hank was surprised. "You know how to brush down horses?" he asked slightly incredulously.

Pete laughed, "Why so surprised? I used to take care of my horse, Sir Peter when I was a kid. My pal Rusty Bryson was the stable hand at the old Lucky Horseshoe Stables. That's where I kept it so he showed me what to do...I never forgot." A shadow crossed his eyes as he thought of his friend and how needlessly he died in a police ambush nine years ago.

Hank said, "I remember The Lucky Horseshoe used to be a mighty fine stable. What's happened to it now?"

Pete replied, "Actually, it's been vacant until recently. The singer, Valetta Hall recently bought the property and she is reviving it. She was Rusty's fiancé when he was killed and we've stayed in touch over the years."

Julie looked at him. "You're helping her with that aren't you?"

Pete nodded sullenly. "We both wanted to do something in Rusty's memory. When I took over the business, I assisted her financially to get her going."

Julie noticed Pete's melancholy mood and she reach her hand to pat his shoulder. "Shall we start our ride?" she asked softly, changing the subject.

Pete smiled painfully at her. He nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Julie nudged her mount forward and Pete did the same. The two horses needed no further urging and started trotting down to the bridle path. They rode along in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Julie glanced at Pete and she knew by his gloomy and closed expression that the memory of Rusty's death still stuck a raw nerve in him even now so many years later. He had blamed himself for the way Rusty died for a long while after the fact. She remembered how quiet he was after the funeral when she and Linc had taken him on a long ride to try to ease his mind.

One night, two weeks after the funeral, he showed up unexpectedly at her place wanting to talk. Breaking down, Pete had confided in her how he had looked up to Rusty as a kid and when he discovered Rusty had gotten involved in drug smuggling in Vietnam, it had devastated him. He told her how he had tried to talk Rusty into giving himself up and how Rusty had threatened Pete with shooting him, then ran out where federal agents had opened fire on Rusty, killing him. She remembered listening and holding Pete as he wept for the entire evening. Afterward, he told her to please never tell anyone about it, that she was the only one he could trust to let go in front of. She promised him she wouldn't and as a sacred trust, she never did. Pete was a deeply passionate man who took his role as friend seriously and when his friends needed him, he was there so she felt he deserved the same. The news that he was helping Valetta Hall with bringing back the Lucky Horseshoe Stables didn't surprise her in the least Eight years hadn't changed him in that respect, he continued to be a caring, compassionate human being. He had been instrumental in her recovering from Dan's death for if Pete hadn't come when he did, she would have been headed for a severe depression.

Julie glanced at the diamond ring on her right hand. She realized she had forgotten to put it back in the box but it set her to thinking and she started to list reasons in her head as to why she was hesitating accepting Pete's proposal. The big hesitation was in that it was too quick after Dan's passing but she had to admit that that wasn't the only reason. The fact was that she still felt the stigma of her background and it was the real reason she was reluctant to say yes. Julie felt that she couldn't fit into the socialite style of living in his world, no matter how low key Pete would make it. He had lived both ways, simple when they all worked on the force and now that he had been placed in his birth role, there was a casual but clear attitude of privilege that no matter how he had tried to conceal, he had always had…the rich-kid persona. Although Pete tried to downplay his silver spoon upbringing and had never acted that way, Julie was intimidated by that and was afraid that other members of Pete's social standing would see her as an interloper into their lofty sphere. And how would his family and friends accept her daughter? But she reminded herself of what he said last night _I am carrying his child and he's right, the baby should have his name..._

While Julie was silently musing, Pete was in the midst of his own reverie. Memories of his past played in his head like a slide show, riding his horse at the Lucky Horseshoe Stable, a neglected rich kid, hungry for attention and eager to learn. Rusty had seen his neediness and took Pete under his wing, becoming the strong male he could look up to. When Rusty had involved him in the drug smuggling and eventually got shot, his image crumbled like stale bread. It had taken a long time to get over the pain but it never really went completely away even now so many years later. Helping Val get the stable back on its feet was a catharsis for all of that unresolved hurt and pain.

During that time, Julie had been so sweet and supportive, making herself available to be the soft yet strong shoulder he needed to lean on. Especially the night he showed up at her door; a total wreck emotionally and she just let him ramble on and eventually break down. She just sat on her sofa beside him and held him as he cried out all the pain, anger and betrayal he had felt from Rusty's death. True to her promise to him, she never told anyone, just let the whole incident remain between the two of them alone. _That was Julie though,_ Pete told himself _trustworthy, compassionate, emphatic, giving, the list goes on and on..._

Pete pushed aside the memories of Rusty and glanced fondly at Julie as they rode along. Although she hadn't given him an answer to his proposal, he began to allow himself the luxury of imagining her as his wife, by his side at corporate and foundation functions, at obligatory family gatherings, and with him on business and pleasure trips. She'd be such an asset to him, a wife he could take pride in, who'd do her very best to honor him, he was convinced of that. _And she's going to be a wonderful mother to our child_ he said to himself.

Pete and Julie came up to the North Field and dismounted. They secured the horses and then holding hands, walked the length of the field. The late afternoon sun had painted the snow-covered mountains ivory against the deep cerulean blue sky and the bare trees were silhouetted like black lace making the entire scene beautiful in its stark simplicity.

Pete pointed to the mountain range. "They look like they were dipped in powdered sugar."

Julie nodded, "I love coming here to look at the mountains after a snowfall. Sometimes in the winter when it's just cloudy here, the mountains get a real dumping."

Pete turned to her "Uh-huh, I see." He looked closely at her and gestured to her very slightly rounded abdomen, "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay," Julie replied, putting her hand on the object in question. As she did, sunlight touched the diamond on her right hand and the rainbow twinkle caught Pete's eye.

"So, you've decided to wear it, huh?" he commented softly as he held her hand up. His diamond winked at him as if in greeting.

Julie replied, "I just wanted to try it on. I forgot to put it back before we left the house."

Pete said nothing but just continued to hold her hand up and gaze at her with slightly pursed lips and inscrutable eyes. Julie felt uneasy, for she knew he was waiting for the obvious. But she still wasn't ready to give him the answer that she wanted to give him, the one she knew he was anxious to hear.

She took a deep breath and began, "Pete, I know you want an answer but I can't give you one now, not the one you want. But believe me, when the time is right, I will I promise. I've been thinking that I should just wear it on my right hand. That is, until I'm ready to move it over to my left hand."

Pete nodded with a bittersweet smile, "Okay. I won't push you about it. But I'm glad you decided to wear it." He lifted her hand and kissed it where the ring was.

Julie reached her other hand to caress his cheek. "Thank you, darling."

Wordlessly, Pete drew her into his arms and embraced her, holding her close to his heart. Julie sighed and settled herself in the warm cocoon of him, her head resting on his chest and the firm steady beat of his heart echoing in her ears. The two of them remained standing in the North Field locked in each other's arms long enough for the sun to begin its descent into the horizon.

 **NEXT: Part 8 - Moving Forward**


	8. Chapter 8 - Moving Forward

_Author's Note: So sorry for my late update but my life has become quite busy and involved. But here's a 17 page update that will set the stage for the upcoming conflicts connected with the trial of David Slade._

 **Part 8 - Moving Forward**

Christmas had come and gone and preparations resumed for the trial on the 29th. Julie and Pete were both approaching the date with mixed feelings of trepidation and anticipation, both simultaneously wanting the trial to come so it could be over with and dreading the unpleasantness that undoubtedly would arise during the event.

David Slade's attorney was an overly polished individual named Brent Sawyer, who was retained by Latimer/LaRocca for his defense. The day after Christmas, even though it was a Saturday, Sawyer asked to meet with both Julie and Hank to add to the information he already had and could use as evidence to prove David's non-guilt by reason of his emotional instability. Pete offered to drive both Julie and Hank to the office and the three of them left at eleven thirty on Saturday morning to attend the meeting.

The ride in the car over to the lawyers office was strangely strained and quiet. Julie tried to engage Hank in conversation with her and Pete, however, although his responses were polite he seemed pensive and tense. After a few attempts and realizing it was futile, Julie gave up and the rest of the ride to the office continued in silence…

After Pete parked the car they entered the modern three story building which held a suite of offices, one housing the law firm of David Slade's defense attorney. Entering the lobby, Pete looked over at the other closed offices while a custodian with a cleaning cart glanced at them with a peculiar look on his face. _He's probably wondering what we're doing here on a holiday weekend…I don't blame him. You'd think Sawyer had everything he needed from the DA's office and that looney bin where they're keeping Slade..._

They walked over and consulted the directory.

"His office is on the third floor," Pete stated.

The three of them headed for the elevators and went to the third floor where the first suite bore a sign that read: _**Sunderland and Sawyer P.C.**_ They stepped into the reception area and were directed to the waiting alcove where they all took seats to wait…

The tense feeling from the ride over persisted…Julie was coolly calm but inside she was nervous and betrayed her assumed tranquility by holding tightly to Pete's hand. Pete was focused and mulling over his game plan to see to it that Sawyer knew Julie was not to be raked over the emotional coals anymore than she had already been. He was in full protection mode and had insisted on accompanying Julie to the office, remembering her prior fainting spell in D.A. Callaghan's office and wanting to be near in the event it happened again.

Hank, however, appeared a bit apprehensive and torn. His concern for David was apparent but inside he was still deeply disturbed by David's attitude during his visit Christmas Eve and he was feeling ambivalent about the entire situation. He sat across from where Pete and Julie sat, preferring not to talk, seemingly in his own world…

Feeling the slight vibration of her trembling, Pete took note of Julie's slight case of the jitters and asked, "Are you okay, honey?"

Julie fixed him with a too bright smile. "I'm fine, Pete," she replied.

Pete eyed her dubiously and said, "Then why are you trying to crush my hand?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She eased her death grip on his hand.

Pete took his hand and shook it to get the circulation back. Julie blushed and lowered her head, biting her lip.

Pete took her chin in his hand and said comfortingly, "Look, angel, just relax, okay? This guy can't do anything to hurt you, he's just gonna try to get information to use during the trial. And I'm going to be right here."

Julie said bleakly, "I know…due process, disclosure and all. I just want this whole nightmare over."

"I know. And it will be. Just hang in there."

The office door opened and Brent Sawyer stepped into the waiting area. He was an imposing, solidly built man of thirty-five years, average height and deep brown hair worn in a moderately long but impeccably groomed style. He had pale blue eyes hidden by wire rimmed glasses. He smiled a bland greeting to the waiting group.

"Thanks for coming on a Saturday, folks. I promise I won't take up too much of your time, but with the trial being Tuesday, I need to get some information from you." He turned to Hank, "Mr. Travis, would you come with me, please?"

Hank looked up, "Yes, sir." He got to his feet and followed Sawyer into his office, closing the door.

Julie heaved a deep sigh. "Hank seems really uptight," she commented. "He hasn't said two words to us since we left the ranch."

Pete grunted with derision, "He should be. Rafferty wanted to charge him with being an accomplice because he withheld information about David's embezzling. And I have to say that I agree with him."

Julie protested weakly, "Hank's always felt for David. Dan told me how he and Hank both were with David when they found Russell Slade dead. He feels for him."

"Yeah? And what about all the crap he pulled? You know as a former cop, Julie, that the ends don't always justify the means…there is a right and a wrong." Pete was emphatic; keenly expressing his emotion.

"Yes, there is," she agreed. "But there is a thing called extenuating circumstances. And the trauma of seeing his father bleeding from a self-inflicted gunshot wound could probably be considered that."

Pete shook his head stubbornly, "I'm sorry but I don't think that emotional trauma, however severe justifies the taking of a life…or for that matter, the threatening of two others." He stared at her meaningfully and his eyes widened first with realization, then outrage. "Wait a minute, are you telling me that after all the pain this creep has inflicted upon you, that you can still want to see him set free?"

"Of course not! I'm just saying that I understand how Hank might be torn. After the loss of his father, he took David under his wing and tried to comfort and encourage him."

Pete shook his head and sighed. "Sweetheart, we've seen David's type of criminal before when we worked on the Squad. He needs to be put in a place were he can get the treatment he requires and where he can't hurt innocent people like you and your daughter. And," he added distinctly, "I have a personal stake in this, too. I don't want him anywhere near the mother of my child."

They sat in silence until the office door opened. Hank stepped out, his expression taciturn followed by Sawyer. Hank moved back into the waiting area and sat down as Sawyer gestured to Julie.

"Mrs. Bennett, would you come with me please?"Giving Pete a backward glance, Julie rose to follow Sawyer back to his office.

Once inside, he magnanimously offered her a seat before his desk. Julie sat with her hands folded primly in her lap and looked at him evenly.

"Mrs. Bennett, I need some information about your husband. The kind of man he was, what his views on the business were, how his upbringing was. And I need to know how close your relationship was. For example, did he tell you everything regarding the business and his past friendship with Mr. Slade?"

Julie shifted in her chair. She asked, "Didn't D.A. Callaghan supply you with a copy of my deposition. I believe I covered those very points in giving it to him."

"Yes, he did but there are a few salient points I'd like clarified a little more if you don't mind. One being, was your husband jealous of the position your late father-in-law gave to Mr. Slade in the business?" Sawyer picked up a file from a large pile on his desk and read from its contents. He placed a legal pad beside his right side to take notes.

Julie frowned and replied, "Jealous? Not that I was aware of. My husband preferred hands on involvement in the horses instead of the business side. I believe he was relieved when his father appointed David his business manager."

"And this continued after your father-in-law passed away?"

"As far as I know, yes…It was an agreeable arrangement to everyone."

Sawyer jotted the statement from Julie down. He continued to read from the file, "And the business at the time was solely owned by the Bennett family, the Slade portion having been acquired by Steven Bennett in August 1956. So the contract of agreement between the two parties was dissolved with the price paid that was the face value of the property in 1956 dollars."

Julie nodded as he proceeded, "And the dissolution of the contract included any heirs, including Mr. Slade's son David. But when David Slade became the business manager of the ranch, he was offered a share of the business, a third, correct?"

"Yes."

"So he was an official owner of the ranch with a third of the interest and therefore subject to consultation when any decisions regarding the ranch were made." Sawyer probed.

"Yes, that's correct." Julie replied.

"Fine," the attorney said. He flipped through a few pages. "Now, I like to ask about your husband as a person. Was he a trustworthy sort of man?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Julie asked, miffed.

Undaunted, Sawyer pressed on. "Forgive me, but I need to know."

Annoyed she snapped, "Of course he was. He was a fine man, a pillar of the community. He had many friends both personal and professional." Julie was outraged that Sawyer even asked.

The attorney picked up on Julie's attitude. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Bennett…I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just trying to get a broader view of the picture upon which to build my case."

She appeared only slightly mollified as the attorney changed his approach. "What I meant was, did your husband take into consideration Mr. Slade's rights as partner?"

Julie was becoming incensed but she managed to remain calm. "I'm quite sure that my husband paid very close attention to Mr. Slade's role in making decisions for the business," she answered with a touch of ice.

"I see. Were you involved in the business as well?"

"In some cases I was. I did the weekly payroll, including sending quarterly withholding payments to the IRS, Social Security, and payments for the employee's unemployment, worker's comp and health insurance benefits," Julie informed him.

"So your husband had involved you in the financial end of the business?"

"Just the weekly payroll. I had nothing to do with the sale of stock, negotiating with potential buyers, or purchasing stock."

"But you were aware of the insurance policy on the business that was jointly held by your husband and Mr. Slade?"

"I knew of the policy but not the particulars," Julie stated.

Sawyer continued writing. He looked up, "Okay, Mrs. Bennett. That's all I need, for now. If I need more, I'll call you."

Pete and Hank were in the waiting area, Pete idly leafing through a magazine, Hank just sitting there with a distracted expression on his face; whose state of unease evident as he was constantly licking his lips nervously. Surreptitiously watching, Pete noticed the man occasionally glanced at him with a look that broadcast a man torn between two extremes; his discomfort all too obvious. He felt a bit of pity for him but for the most part, he had a hard time drumming up much more.

He thought that it was Hank's withholding his knowledge of David's criminal activities that allowed David to go on and commit murder, (Pete was positive that Slade killed Dan) and kidnap Julie and Melissa. He knew his feelings were not objective but he didn't care and he knew Hank knew this as well. Things had been a bit strained with him and Hank since Julie and Melissa's return with his continuing to hold a slight bit of resentfulness and accusation toward the man.

The door to Sawyer's office opened and Julie stepped out. Pete tossed aside the magazine and strode up to her. "Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Julie gave him a tired smile. "I'm fine. Let's just get out of here." Pete nodded and took her by the elbow to the door. Hank fell in behind them without a word.

When they got outside Hank spoke up, "Miss Julie, Mr. Pete, I don't need a ride. I have some things I need to attend to and I'll get a cab to take me back."

Julie glanced at him in dismay. "Hank, Hannah will be worried if we go home and you're not with us," she pointed out.

"Just tell her I'm okay and I'll be back in a few hours. Thank you." He hurried off down into the business district of town.

Pete took her elbow again. "Come on, sweetheart, he'll be okay. Let's go." He gently but firmly guided her to where the Woody was parked and helped her in. As Pete started the car and began to pull away Julie watched out the window in the direction Hank disappeared with a thoughtful frown...

...

Hank hurried down the street and spotted a phone booth about fifty feet away. He got to the booth and reached in his back pocket for a dime which he put into the slot and then dialed a number.

" May I speak to District Attorney Callaghan, please," he requested.

A short wait, then a terse, "Callaghan here."

"Mr. Callaghan, this is Hank Travis."

" How can I help you, Mr. Travis?"

"I know it's a holiday weekend and I am sorry to interrupt your time with the family but can I come to your office to talk to you?"

"Is there something you want to tell me about the case?"

"Yes, sir."

"Meet me there in ten minutes," Callaghan bade then hung up.

Hank replaced the receiver with a sigh, left the booth, then strode the few blocks over to the D.A.'s office...

...

When Pete and Julie got back to the ranch and entered the house, Hannah met them at the door. "How'd everything go?" she asked anxiously looking past them for Hank. "Where is Hank?" she asked with a touch of trepidation.

"Take it easy, Hannah. He said he had some things to do in town and he told us to tell you he'll be back in a few hours," Pete said reassuringly.

Hannah's face eased a bit and she relaxed and said, "Oh by the way, Miss Julie you have a visitor. He's waiting in the parlor." She turned and headed back to the kitchen.

Pete raised his eyebrow at her. "Who're you expecting?" he wanted to know.

Julie shrugged, "Nobody that I know of."

"Well, let's go find out who the Mystery Man is." Pete took her arm and they headed for the parlor.

The Christmas tree had blocked out the area where the love seat was from the doorway so Pete and Julie entered the room completely. Their looks of curiosity and suspicion were replaced with expressions of surprise then delight when they saw whom the visitor was.

Linc Hayes rose to his full height and threw out his arms in greeting. "Hey guys!" There were two suitcases by his side.

Pete and Julie both cried out "Linc!" simultaneously and the trio embraced each other with energetic gladness. They pulled away from the hug still holding on.

"Linc, man what're you doing here?" Pete demanded good-naturedly.

"Did you bring Jason with you?" Julie inquired.

Linc held his hand up. "Easy guys. I can only answer one question at a time. In answer to the first one, I got this." He held up a subpoena. "And in answer to the other, no, he's home in Chicago. I'm not sure how long I'm going to be here and he has school a week from Monday."

Julie asked, "Why didn't you call me and let me know?"

"Me too, man. I could've flown out to get you," Pete reprimanded.

"I just got it yesterday. By the time I got a leave of absence at school, got Mrs. J. to stay with Jason and made reservations to fly out here, I had no time to call anybody."

Pete clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, we're glad you're here, pal."

"Uh-huh, we sure are," Julie piped up. She took a seat in the overstuffed chinz easy chair located at the right of the loveseat. Pete sat down in the loveseat closest to her and Linc sat next to Pete.

He began, "So, tell me what the deal is with this trial."

Julie answered, "Well, we just came back from meeting with the defense attorney. Or rather, I did. The trial's Tuesday at ten."

"Yeah, I know. The date's on the subpoena."

"Who subpoenaed you?" Pete questioned.

Linc handed him the document. Pete scanned the page and saw it signed by District Attorney Callaghan. He shook his head. "I guess they want your testimony about the day we sprung Julie and Melissa."

"Uh-huh. I figured the same. As a matter of fact, the D.A. wants to meet with me at nine Monday. So Julie, do you mind if I impose on your hospitality?"

"Mind? I insist!" she said cheerfully. "I'll have Hannah make up the guest suite." She got to her feet to head out but Pete detained her.

"I have a better idea. Linc, why don't you stay out at my beach house at Monterey with me? It's only a thirty minute drive from Salinas and I've been driving back and forth in my Woody," Pete suggested. "By the way, how'd you get here?"

"Took a cab."

Pete shook his head. "Forget that, buddy. You got a ride anytime and anywhere you want."

Linc grinned, "Thanks, Pete. Man it is so good to see you guys again." He glanced from Pete to Julie. "So tell me, how's everything else going?" He gestured knowingly at the ring sparkling on Julie right hand. "From what I see, seems like quite a bit has taken place since I left here a month ago."

Julie and Pete exchanged glances. She spoke up, "Actually, Linc, there is some news." She placed her hand on the area of her abdomen. "Pete and I are going to have a baby."

Linc's eyes widened and his mouth began to curve into a slow grin. He exclaimed, "Fantastic! That's out of sight!" He looked over at Pete, "So when are you gonna make an honest woman out of her, old buddy?"

Pete gazed steadily at Julie. "That's up to Julie," he replied softly.

Julie cleared her throat, "Pete asked me to marry him Linc, but I haven't given him an answer yet."

Linc glanced at Pete and Julie and noticed the tense atmosphere between his two friends, speculating as to what was really going on between them. He had always figured that one day they would realize that they were meant to be. But they both seemed restrained about the situation. Linc understood that Julie needed time to grieve her husband's passing but he knew that her feelings for Pete were genuine and still very deep.

On the other hand, Pete never kept his love for Julie a secret. And he had told Linc many times how much he wanted to be a father. _So why the wait?_ He almost asked that question but something told him that it was something best left alone…for the time being. _Ah well, they'll work it out, they've always had an understanding between them and this situation will be no different..._

He got to his feet. "Well, Pete when are you splitting? I'll go with you."

Pete rose as well. "We can go now if you want." He reached for Linc's bags but Julie jumped up with a look of disappointment.

"Wait a second, aren't you guys hungry? We're going to have supper in a little while, so why don't you stay and have it with me? Melissa's spending the night at the Henderson's," she said hopefully.

Pete and Linc looked at each other. Pete grinned and replied, "That's an offer we never could refuse, right Linc?"

Linc nodded, "Not if we don't want to be cads. So let's go." He offered his arm to Julie and Pete took hold of her other arm as they walked three abreast toward the dining room...

...

Monday morning at ten thirty, Julie was waiting for Pete to come to pick her up for the eleven fifteen appointment with Dr. Warren. As she watched out the window for the Woody to pull up, she allowed her mind to drift back to the weekend activities. Dinner with the boys was like old times; they ate like linebackers and teased her unmercifully as they reminisced about her past cooking failures. They talked until late about the trial and what lay ahead. Afterward, Pete had taken Linc back to his house on the beach late Saturday evening.

Sunday she didn't get her daily call from him and she knew they were busy male bonding…working on the '71 Charger Pete had in his automotive collection. He did tell her before they departed Saturday night that he was planning to take Linc to D.A. Callaghan's office at nine this morning but he promised her that he'd be on time to pick her up for the doctor's appointment. She offered to drive down herself and meet him there but he wouldn't hear of it.

The Woody drove up the road and into the circular drive in front of the house. Julie grabbed her purse and skittered down the stairs to the car where Linc got out of the passenger side to let her in. She scooted in and Linc got in beside her as she and Pete exchanged a small kiss in greeting.

"Just like old times," Linc remarked as Julie settled herself in between the two men and Pete swung the mint vintage station wagon down the drive and turned onto the road.

"Uh-huh. Except in a little while I won't be able to squeeze myself anywhere," Julie said ruefully. "I'll be big as a house."

"You'll be beautiful as always, angel," Pete said engagingly.

"Right," Linc added. "Besides, they say that pregnant women are especially beautiful."

"Yeah, right," Julie scoffed. "Men always say that because they haven't a clue. They don't have to lose their shapes…or deal with morning sickness, thick ankles, and going to the john every 20 minutes."

Linc and Pete glanced at each other. "Mood swing," Pete informed him matter-of-factly.

"Ah." Linc nodded with understanding.

"What do you mean, ah? Since when do you know what's going on?" she demanded sharply. Linc's eyes widened in surprise at her vehemence.

Pete answered, trying to avert a storm, "I let Linc look at some of my books on pregnancy so he'd understand when you have your 'moments.' "

Julie stuck her tongue out at both of them. "So what else did you guys do yesterday?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh nothing much…just hung out. Worked on the Charger for a while," Pete replied.

"Yeah, no big deal," Linc said casually.

Julie commented, "Yeah, I thought that's why I didn't hear from you."

Pete looked at her guiltily as he realized his mistake, "I'm sorry I forgot to call you, honey."

Julie patted his hand. "It's okay. I figured that you guys were busy." She turned to Linc, "So how'd the meeting with the D.A. go this morning?"

"Okay. He took down a deposition from me and told me to make myself available for the trial. I told him I'd be staying at Pete's. So I'll go to the courthouse with him tomorrow."

"Okay. Then I'll drive myself and meet you guys at the courthouse," Julie stated.

Pete drove into the medical building parking lot and pulled into an empty spot about four spaces away from the front façade of the cement building. He turned off the motor and climbed out as Linc let Julie out.

"Linc are you going to come in with us?" Julie asked as Pete came to take her elbow.

"No, Julie. I'll just stay out here and wait for you guys." He got back into the front seat of the Woody.

Pete led Julie into the building, took the elevator up to the fourth floor and made their way down the hall to Dr. Warren's office. He opened the door for her and resting his hand lightly on the small of her back accompanied her to the reception desk. The nurse at the desk smiled a greeting.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Julie Bennett. I have an appointment with Dr. Warren for eleven fifteen."

The nurse checked the appointment ledger. "Yes, Mrs. Bennett. Won't you have a seat, please?"

"Yes, thank you." Julie and Pete both went to the waiting area and sat down. The waiting room was empty save an attractive brunette whose advanced state of pregnancy had her looking about ready to deliver. Julie chose a couple of magazines and at his request handed one to Pete. Julie opened her periodical then leaned toward him and whispered, "I'm glad you're here with me."

Pete grinned, "Honey, there was no way I would've missed this appointment. I want to know exactly what I need to do to help you through this." He squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Julie took her other hand and discreetly blew him a kiss. The inner office door opened and another nurse called out, "Mrs. Chancellor, the doctor is ready to see you." The brunette got up slowly and followed her into the office in an ungainly way as Julie and Pete unobtrusively glanced over.

Julie leaned close to Pete's ear and whispered, "See what you're getting yourself into. You're going to have to start lifting weights and taking vitamins."

Pete whispered back, "I already lift weights and take vitamins. Besides, I doubt a little slip like you will get too big."

"Humph!" Julie sniffed. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you. When I was carrying Melissa, I gained forty pounds."

Pete eyed her in disbelief. "You're putting me on."

"Okay, you wait and see for yourself." She sighed and turned to her magazine.

Pete smiled indulgently as he observed Julie. She appeared to be emotional and a bit reactive, not like her usual calm self; the textbook example of moodiness that the tome Dr. Warren recommended for him to read had described. He was glad to have had the reference books that she sent and suggested because he felt that he was far more equipped to deal with the pregnancy now then about a week ago when he had first experienced the effect of increased hormones on Julie's temperament. He had to admit that it had really freaked him out, how she flew off the handle at him in the twinkling of an eye for no reason or imagined wrongs. But once he read the information about the changes in the body and emotions of a pregnant woman, his innate compassion took over. He vowed that the woman who lit up his life and would give birth to his child would have his help in every way, no matter how moody she became.

The office door opened again and the pregnant brunette walked out into the waiting area to let herself out. The nurse motioned to Julie, "Mrs. Bennett, the doctor's ready for you now."

Julie rose and nodded, "Okay, I'm coming."

Pete got to his feet to follow her. The nurse directed him to sit in Dr. Warren's office and wait until the examination was completed.

Dr. Caitlin Warren was waiting in the examining room as Julie entered. She greeted Julie, "How's everything going, Julie?" She motioned for her to sit on the examining table.

Julie smiled as she sat where the doctor directed, "So far so good. The lightheadedness has slacked off and the morning sickness has lessened somewhat but I still am having problems keeping food down in the morning."

Dr. Warren pursed her lips in concern. "Have you been taking the neonatal vitamins I prescribed for you?"

"Uh-huh."

Dr. Warren still wasn't satisfied. "I want you to have some blood work done today so I can make sure that the anemia has run its course. You're just about a month now and we need to make sure you're getting properly nourished." She ran her hand on Julie's abdomen and felt the very slight rounding. "Everything feels okay but I want you to start reading and preparing."

Julie protested, "I've been though this before, Cate."

"I know Julie, but things have changed in the last six years. I suggest you get some books on proper neonatal nutrition. I know of several and we have some pamphlets for you as well. Good nutrition while your baby is being formed is absolutely paramount, for the well-being of both of you."

Julie nodded in total agreement as she doffed her jacket to prepare for the examination.

About forty-five minutes later, Both Julie and Dr. Warren entered the doctor's office where Pete, who was waiting patiently, courteously rose to his feet and held a chair steady for Julie to sit. He sat down again only after Dr. Warren made her way behind the desk to take a seat.

Julie performed the introduction. "Cate, this is Peter Cochrane, the father of my baby."

She smiled at Pete. "Well, I'm glad to see that contrary to popular belief, chivalry is not dead." Dr. Warren reached over her desk to offer her hand. "It is indeed a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Cochrane."

"Likewise, Dr. Warren," Pete responded politely as he shook the doctor's hand. "So how's everything so far?"

Dr. Warren glanced down at the file open before her. "Everything's fine except for the anemia."

Pete leaned forward alertly. "What anemia?" he wanted to know glancing at Julie.

"Nothing to get overly upset about but I've spoken to Julie and she has a prescription for iron pills and vitamins. And," the doctor added, handing a sheet across the desk to Julie, "This diet. She needs to begin increasing her intake of calcium, proteins, and potassium."

Julie perused the diet sheet and Pete leaned over to take a look as well. Dr. Warren continued, "Julie, as you take the vitamins I suggest, you'll find that you'll be less nauseous in the mornings. And I want you consider having an amniocentesis in the middle of the third month. You're over thirty now and it's a precautionary measure to ensure everything is progressing normally."

Julie nodded but Pete was concerned. "You think there may be problems along the road, doctor?" he inquired.

Dr. Warren shook her head. "No, Mr. Cochrane, but I suggest it to all my patients over thirty. Like I said before, it's purely a precautionary measure. And that reminds me, Julie, has Melissa been vaccinated for rubella?"

"I believe so. And I had it as a kid so I'm immune," Julie assured her.

Pete looked confused, "Why is that important?"

Dr. Warren explained, "Rubella or German Measles can be dangerous for the unborn child if the mother contracts the disease. So I ask my patients just to make sure. In case you haven't guessed, Mr. Cochrane, I like to cover all the bases."

"So I see," Pete answered with understanding.

Dr. Warren rose and stated, "Julie I'd like to see you in two weeks. I'll be taking blood tests on you until I'm satisfied with your iron level." She got up as Pete and Julie got up to leave and she addressed Pete, "If you need any more information, Mr. Cochrane, please don't hesitate to call."

"Okay, Doctor, will do," Pete answered automatically as he took Julie's elbow. His mind was reeling with everything he had learned during his visit and she appeared preoccupied as well. They walked wordlessly out of the office and to the elevator.

On the elevator heading down Pete decided to break the silence as he took note of Julie's reticence, "You're awfully quiet, angel. What's up?"

Julie glanced up at him. "I'm just thinking that it might be time to tell Melissa about the baby," she answered resignedly.

"Why did you decide that all of a sudden?"

Julie shrugged, "I guess Cate's mentioning about her vaccinations did it. Besides, she'll need to know sooner or later and I figure it might as well be sooner. I just have to figure out how I'm gonna do it." She sighed in a burdened manner.

Pete patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Correction…how we're gonna tell her. I'm right here, Julie and I'm gonna be there with you as well."

Julie smiled gratefully at him as the elevator door opened and they walked out.

They silently headed for the Woody where Linc sat waiting for them.

"Well?" he asked as he got out to let Julie in and Pete got into the driver's seat.

Not responding, he started the car and pulled out into traffic to head to the ranch.

Taking note of their apparent preoccupation Linc tried again, "Hey, guys…is everything okay?"

Julie pasted a smile on her face. "We're fine, Linc. Everything's fine."

Linc eyed her dubiously. "I'm having a hard time believing that. You both look like you're headed for the gas chamber."

Pete gave him a side glance. "We've a tough task to take care of when we get back," he said laconically.

Julie nodded biting her lip apprehensively. "I'm afraid to see how she's going to take it," she admitted.

Linc looked totally lost. "Once again, what are the two of you talking about?"

Pete replied, "We haven't told Melissa yet."

"About the baby?"

"Yeah," Pete said as he made a left onto the long road out of town leading to the ranch. "We were just discussing how we're going to tell her she's going to have a little brother or sister." He glanced at Linc with a raised brow. "Got any ideas?"

Linc glanced at Julie and she added, "We're open for suggestions."

Linc then sighed and stared ahead with his usual taciturn expression. "Heavy situation," he commented lamely, at a loss.

Julie shook her head woodenly and Pete scoffed, "Yeah, that's putting it mildly." He continued probing, "So man, as a dad and a teacher, how would you handle it?"

Linc was silent for a moment as he pondered the situation. He then spoke, "Well, I've found in my past experience with kids is that they appreciate being treated like adults. They enjoy it when adults trust them. Most of the time, the adults are too busy trying to protect 'em, they don't see that some kids can handle certain things better then the adults dealing with them think they can."

"But she's only six, Linc," Julie protested. "And she's been through so much already."

"True," Linc agreed. "But since she's been traumatized by the loss of her father, I get the feeling that any news that would help her feel more secure as far as her family circumstance would actually help. Are you two planning to let her know that you're thinking about getting married?"

Julie and Pete both looked at him then each other. Julie said in a small voice, "I guess that would actually make more sense." She glanced at Pete who was concentrating on facing the road. "What do you think, Pete?"

Pete pursed his lips and replied, "I have no problem with it. You're the one hesitating about giving me an answer." He took his eyes off the road and examined her closely. She had her eyes averted and didn't answer so with a sigh he turned his attention back to driving...

As they rode along Julie sat silently thinking the entire situation over. She mused about the way Melissa had been so devastated by Dan's death. The weeks following the tragedy she had insisted on Julie sleeping with her, either in her bed or in Julie's. And for the first few days, she even was afraid to leave Julie's side for any reason, even going to the bathroom. Julie had taken Melissa to a grief counselor to help her deal with the loss of her daddy, but Melissa tried to appear as if she were fine, like a miniature adult. Thing was, she would frequently weep as she was going down for the night. Julie would often hold her until the wee hours, comforting her until an uneasy sleep fell on both of them.

Until recently, that is since Pete had come into their lives, Melissa was beginning to have normal sleep patterns, falling into a deep slumber and sleeping through the night. And it was plain that Melissa just adored Pete, playing games with him, asking him to read to her and help her with tasks, almost like she was looking at him as a stand in for Dan.

Julie surreptitiously gazed at the diamond winking at her from her right hand. It was as if the gem was communicating to her, asking her to put it on her left hand, its rightful place. Julie looked at her left hand where her gold wedding band still remained. She had been resolved to keep that ring on her finger as her last link to Dan but for some reason she felt that the gold band should be relegated to her jewelry box with the other pieces of jewelry Dan had given her; symbols of a former life. But she was torn because although Dan was the man she had imagined growing old with, he was gone. And if he were around to tell her, he'd tell her what he had told her back in September, to go on and find a way to continue living her life…

Then there was Pete, who had always been there for her, protecting her, caring for her, loving her. And he loved her daughter as well.

Julie smiled as she made her resolve. They would tell Melissa everything tonight but when she got home, there was something she had to do something that needed to be attended to. And when they got home, she would do it. She reached over to Pete's right hand resting on the steering wheel and squeezed it.

He was startled by the unexpected gesture. "What was that for?" he asked glancing at her curiously.

Julie grinned, "Nothing really. I just wanted to squeeze your hand and thank you."

"For what?"

Julie shrugged, "Just for being you and never changing. Even after all these years."

Pete's eyes twinkled. He reached his right hand over and ran his knuckles ever so lightly on her left cheek. Linc looked over at his two best friends and grinned, feeling the atmosphere in the Woody easing for the first time since they left the ranch earlier.

 _ **Next…Part 9 - Difficult Revelations**_


End file.
